The day I died
by Onyxiton
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo died the fateful night the hollow attacked him? -Main pairing IchiRuki -Other pairings will be included -Updates are random (Very)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Bleach. *sniff*_

* * *

 **~ The day I died ~**

 **The first chapter – Death of a strawberry**

* * *

' _What is this chain?'_ Ichigo thought as he stood frozen, next to him was a body, closely resembling his own, squeezed to death by a hollow. Remembering the scene was quite frightening as it happened in less than a moment's notice.

~ Flashback ~

 _Ichigo was in his room silently biding his time, reading some magazine Tatsuki gave him. When all of a sudden his room collapsed and he got caught by a massive hollow; its shriek deafening and its strength a couple of magnitudes bigger than the strongest living man.  
_

 _The monster held Ichigo tightly as it slowly moved closer to devour Ichigo, only to be stopped by a woman clad in black; her blade wounding the monster, making it no less angry._

 _The monster turned towards the woman, now in a fighting stance, and charged towards her. The monsters speed caught her off guard as she was launched several blocks away only to crash into a three story building. The monster scoffed at the, presumably, dead woman._

 _It turned its attention back to Ichigo, gripping his already numb body and squeezing it. Coughing up blood, Ichigo glared at the monster 'Is this really how I'm going to end up, squashed like an ant-' he wasn't able to finish his thought as his mind went blank and all he felt was emptiness._

 _It was dark and cold, he couldn't breathe. His eyes shot wide open when he realized that he was in fact underwater. He tried to swim to the surface, looking up to the light, 'It must be the surface, a safe place', he thought; only to notice that he was in fact, not moving, still in the same spot as earlier. His thoughts went blank again, leaving him unconscious._

 _He was soon awakened to the real world, by the deafening cry of a hollow; the one that squeezed the life out of him a few moments prior. Ichigo opened his eyes only to notice that he had a chain on his chest._

 _~ End of flashback ~_

He couldn't comprehend what happened, what was this chain on his chest, why was it so cold and why he was still breathing. Ichigo turned towards the cry, surprised that the woman clad in black had defeated the monster. She turned towards Ichigo, slowly walking up to him.

His ever present scowl deepened, he eyed the woman in clad carefully. She was short and petite, had short raven hair, with a couple of strands hanging between her deep purple eyes. Her face looked like as if she was battle hardened and ready for anything.

She had a scowl that almost rivaled his own; walking up to him she bowed "I deeply apologize!" was all she said as Ichigo tilted his head, still not comprehending what just happened. "I could not save you in time…" She said while still bowing. "I will accept any berating and any insults you throw at me." Noticing that he hasn't moved even slightly she lifted her head, his eyes showing no hate or hostility towards her, raising an eyebrow she looked at his dumbfounded state. He had a blank stare that showed no emotions, causing her to shiver slightly.

Ichigo was stuck in a thought loop, his mind was a mess. _Monster, chain on chest and a woman dressed as if she's from the past._ He was brought back to the real world with a quick snap of her fingers in front of his face, pushing aside his thoughts for a second he looked at the woman, now being his queue to raise his eyebrow.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked bluntly, causing a vein to pop on the woman's forehead, pushing aside the thought of punching him, she composed herself "I am Rukia Kuchiki, a shinigami..."

She looked back to where the now disintegrated hollow was "And that was a hollow." Ichigo slowly nodded, until he noticed what she said "You're the reaper of souls? I never thought it would be a woman…"

He raised his eyebrow as he continued to eye her. She quickly shot him a glare, as cold as the night, "I am not the only one, of course. How could one person keep an eye on every soul, it's ludicrous. There are thousands of shinigami positioned in the world of the living and thousands more in Soul Society." She pointed towards herself with a small smile. "But the real question isn't who am I, it is who are you?"

She looked at him, he was higher than most men she knew, and his hair was obnoxiously orange making him stick out a lot more than most people. He had amber eyes and a scowl that would definitely rival her brothers. _'And his attitude is also a something else…'_ She mentally nodded to herself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, an high school student…" he said while scratching his head, he had no idea what to say, he was a high school student even if it wasn't something as impressive as a shinigami.

She looked at him carefully _'I never knew hollows attacked humans, especially someone who should have little to almost no reiatsu…'_

"Uhm, Rukia… was it?" she got out of her deep thoughts and simply nodded "What is this chain?" he said while holding his arm out, on his palm he had his chain that was still attached to his body. Getting heavier as time passed…

"You still haven't noticed?" she tilted her head to the side, her eyes landing on the unconscious body on the floor, squashed to pulp. It wasn't a pleasant sight whatsoever. Not that she would even express her emotions to anyone, she was a Kuchiki, a royal, she had to present herself as an idol to the next generations of shinigami, if not her then who will?

Ichigo noticed her eyes looking at a body on the floor, body was sort of an exaggeration it looked more like minced meat with a lot of blood splattered all around it. It only hit him a moment later "You're saying…" he narrowed his sight "…that this thing on the floor is…" the emotions he felt at that moment couldn't be described even if he tried his hardest "…me?" It was confusing, he was squeezed to death ' _and she bowed and apologized and looked at me weird when I showed her my chain'_ his eyes widened at the thought of death.

Rukia thought that he may fall into despair and break before her, only that the opposite happened. Her eyes widened at his grin, his eyes full of hope, void of any doubt, hatred or despair

"Now that was a nice prank! Come on Keigo, I know you're behind this twisted joke!" Ichigo shouted out, he ran and checked every corner and hiding spot there was, only to stop at the last one "How or who will explain this to Karin and Yuzu…" his voice no longer filled with hope, cracking at the names of his sisters. He turned to face Rukia "Tell me shinigami, what do I do now?!" he shouted at her, his eyes full of remorse; his mind was filled with nothing but fear. He walked up to her, grabbing both her shoulders and looking straight into her violet eye "Help me Rukia." His voice was soft this time, he hoped that she knew what to do; after all, she was a shinigami; if anyone, she would know what to do now.

She knew that he will eventually find what he had to do, but right now it was time to send him to Soul Society _'He will learn what to do when he arrives at Soul Society'._

 _"_ I'm going to send you to Soul Society, where all souls are." The pain she felt was something she hasn't felt for a while now, because of her lack in strength, a poor high school student's life is ruined and over _'because of my lack in strength'_ she thought as it stung her heart. "Now be still, I will now perform Konso, it will judge your soul, should you be worth you will be sent to Soul Society, if not..." She looked away as she said the latter in a grim manner.

She placed the hilt of her Zanpakuto on his forehead, only to be sent back several feel by the amount of reiatsu that exploded from Ichigo. The cloud of dust erupted in the area and the force behind his reiatsu wasn't faltering, if anything it was growing stronger.

It was a constant barrage of reiatsu, _wild_ reiatsu. Rukia's eyes widened, _'this unkempt and wild reiatsu, sealed inside a high school student?!'_ It was a huge shock to her, the force behind the push kept her away from Ichigo and his wild reiatsu kept her at bay as her breathing became harder by the second.

She saw a bright blue light emitted by the high school student's body; it was so bright that she could've sworn it turned night into day. The glow went on for some time until is began fading, getting dimmer by the second; his reiatsu getting lowered as well. The glow completely faded, allowing Rukia to breathe normally and move. She made her way to Ichigo, who was slowly fading into thin air. "You were judged worthy of Soul Society" Rukia gave him a small smile through exhaustion.

"What's going to happen now?" he tilted his head slightly, still confused what just happened.

"You are going to appear again in the outer regions of Soul Society. Make sure to come to Seireitei, after all your powers seem quite adequate." She smiled as he was trying to comprehend what she just said "Just find the white tower."

He simply nodded, noticing his whole body almost faded "If you're positioned in this city, could you please look after my sisters while I'm gone?"

Rukia nodded "I will check on them when I have time." To which Ichigo sighed in relief and smiled softly. He disappeared only a moment after, leaving only a tiny trace of his reiatsu and an awestruck, exhausted Rukia.

* * *

AN: My first ever released FF. Throw some reviews at me, even if you don't like the story.  
Quick note: This chapter is purposefully short; the next one will be significantly longer.  
 ***Fixed some incorrect parts of the chapter.***


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach..._

* * *

The day I died

The second chapter – Confusion and destruction

* * *

~Soul Society, Rukongai~

Ichigo completely faded into nothingness. He closed his eyes awaiting something that hadn't come. He was expecting something to drag him somewhere, the fear of death not yet leaving his side. All of a sudden his mind went blank, like a canvas that was already painted on, but then painted on with new white paint. All his memories of his life fading, memories of his family, memories of his friends, memories of his life, all of his memories disappeared as he opened his eyes again. He was met with the bristling sound of leaves and the chirping of birds; it was like a dream, so peaceful yet so restless.

Ichigo looked down to see himself sitting in the grass, wearing nothing but old and worn out clothing. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, if anything it complemented the humid air that seemed to want to cook him alive.

Ichigo laid down in the grass, closing his eyes yet again. Simply enjoying the cool breeze, the warm glow of the sun and natures fresh air.

' _I could stay here forever'_ was the only thought he had for this beautiful moment of peace, only to be taken out of his trance by a wild bush. Something was moving; it was fast and quiet. Ichigo tilted his head, why would someone interrupt his daydream like this.

He was surprised when he was met with big golden eyes and long dark brown hair. He was taken aback by the sudden close proximity between him and the woman.

She looked at him for a moment, until she looked down "Did I frighten you?" to which he tilted his head "It's because of my reiatsu… Everyone runs away!" she shouted, tears forming. She noticed he was simply frozen by her sudden appearance. She moved back, thinking it was her massive reiatsu's fault.

Ichigo got back to his senses, he was trying to figure out what reiatsu meant. "You did scare me there…" he looked at her again, she was slightly shorter than he was and was clothed in rags, her golden eyes complementing her face; she had long eyelashes and light pink lips. ' _What's reiatsu?',_ was Ichigo's only thought, after all she was annoyed at this reiatsu thing a lot. He thought he might be able to help her out.

She looked at him again, her eyes no longer locked on the ground, he looked like a confused child trying to figure out something incomprehensible. She smiled warmly "Reiatsu is every soul's spiritual power, we have it in us", she pointed at herself "I have a multitude more reiatsu than regular souls, so they banished me out of Rukongai…" she frowned at the thought.

Ichigo nodded several times "What's Rukongai?" Ichigo deadpanned, they were in a forest with no city or districts. "All I see it trees..." He looked at her, "Do you guys called forests Rukongai?"

It was her queue to raise an eyebrow at him, she knew he had way more reiatsu than her, she could feel it even if she was miles away from him. Even at the distance she made between them, it was still smothering her. _'Maybe he's from a far away land?'_

"The Rukongai are districts in which normal souls like us live. There are eighty in four directions, making it a total of three hundred and twenty districts." She said in a proud manner and Ichigo nodded, amazed at this discovery.

"If there are places for us normal souls to live, why aren't you there?" Ichigo wondered, noticing her look saddening.

"As I said earlier, my reiatsu was too much for them to handle." She said angrily, gritting her teeth at disgust of the other normal souls.

"They couldn't handle your reiatsu… I don't get it." Ichigo nodding at his own confusion.

Her moodiness instantly disappearing "Reiatsu isn't only spiritual power it's also spiritual pressure. The more you have the harder it would be for normal souls to handle being around you…" she looked at him noticing the change in his eyes.

"Well I don't feel any different now that you're next to me, than when you weren't. Maybe they're just mean people?" he looked at her with his trademark scowl.

"I thought you figured that part out already…" She said while giggling at his innocent remark.

"I still don't get it." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, let's see how to explain this." She looked around, gathering several sticks and rocks. "Let's say a single stick is a normal soul."

Ichigo nodded.

"And let's say my reiatsu is this rock." She pointed at a moderately sized pebble.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"How many sticks do you think it'll take to break the rock?"

"How many..." Ichigo looked at the woman in front of his as if she were insane.

"Exactly. You cannot even compare the two."

Something clicked inside Ichigo's mind, "It's that big of a difference?"

 _'He's starting to get it.'_ The woman simply nodded.

"Now here comes the questionable part..." He took the pebble that represented her reiatsu into her right hand and a larger stone into her left. "How many pebbles would you say it would take to even chip this larger stone?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Depends where you hit it, doesn't it?"

The woman tilted her head, "That's not what I was trying to say..." _'_

 _Though it isn't wrong either... The round pebble could definitely do damage to the rock if it struck the correct place, especially on such a deformed stone.'_

"What I was trying to say is that this stone represent your reiatsu."

Ichigo looked at it for a moment again, "Meaning it's more than you...?"

The woman nodded, "Significantly more."

 _'Frighteningly so...'_

"You made a good point earlier." The woman continued.

"About hitting the right spot?"

"Exactly. As you can see, the pebble, representing myself if round and smooth. The stone on the other hand is round and deformed."

Something clicked again, "Meaning even though you're weaker... you're stronger?"

"Correct."

Ichigo frowned, "So... Having all this reiatsu is actually a bad thing."

"That's why I was exiled." The woman nodded.

"Exile, huh." Ichigo continued to stare at the stone.

"Though there is salvation for even monsters like us."

"Salvation?"

"A place where we aren't shunned for our strength."

"Where's that?"

"Come follow me." The woman stood up and signaled Ichigo to follow her.

* * *

~World of the living~

Rukia was finally done with her three month long position in the living world. She sighed in relief, her last hours were peaceful. She looked up to the moon remembering the orange haired boy that, literally, blew her away. _'His reiatsu was captain level or maybe even higher. How could a boy with that kind of reiatsu stay hidden in the living world.'_ She pondered; moments later being brought back from her thoughts by a non-ranked shinigami.

He was the next to be stationed in Karakura town "Good work, Kuchiki. Now it's my time to shine!" he smiled at her before a sudden report of a hollow sighting "I'd give you company, but it seems I already have a date with a hollow" he swiftly waved goodbye to her and flash stepped towards the hollow.

She smiled at his goofiness, simply turning and opening a gate to Soul Society.

* * *

~Soul Society, Rukongai~

Ichigo and his mysterious acquaintance came to a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere. There were rumbling sounds and shouts coming out of the shack. Ichigo stopped suddenly, he noticed something "Uhm, I know it's late to ask, but who are you?" he asked with a slight blush on his face.

The mysterious woman, laughed lightly "I am Juna Kira, I am from a branch family of the lesser noble clan Kira." She looked at the shack "In there are shinigami proctors that will examine you and give you a grade, after you get your grade you will be sent to a more accepting place.

Ichigo nodded with a smile, until it turned into a scowl "Wait a second, if you're a noble how could normal souls banish you?" he narrowed his sight.

Juna simply laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head "Oh about that…" she looked away with a light blush "…I sort of lied about that" she pouted at him when he laughed at her expression. "I can't trust everyone I meet, there are some devious souls around these parts." She said seriously.

They made their way into the rundown shack, only for Ichigo to notice that it was massive; the outer appearance masking the massive training hall that it was. Ichigo stared at some people clad in black training, they all had regular swords but were moving at speeds incomprehensible to Ichigo.

Juna noticed Ichigo stopping before also noticing that he hasn't even mentioned his own name. Frowning at the thought, she turned and walked up to him, snapping a finger in front of his face, managing to get him out of his trance.

"Hmm?" he hummed "What's up, Juna?"

"You still haven't even mentioned you own name…" she tilted her head.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought "I'm…" he forgot "I forgot."

' _What was my name again?'_ only to be scared half to death by a voice coming from his head.

' _ **How will you call my name, if you don't even know your own? Hmm…"**_ the voice had several echoes and had a higher pitch, but it sounded like it was his own voice. It was a familiar feeling, he felt this before _'But when?'_

Juna noticed his absent look and was about to snap her fingers again, only to be stopped by his increasing reiatsu. It wasn't only her who noticed his reiatsu, it was everyone in the massive training hall. Some simply turned to look at Ichigo, while others chose to ignore it.

' _My name…'_

' _ **What kind of man forgets his own name?'**_

It was only moments later that Ichigo was met with a fresh breeze, slowly opening his eyes. He was lying on hard concrete, sitting up he looked around. It was desolate, only an infinite surface of gray concrete.

He was met with the sight of a shadowy figure _**'Because you forgot your name, all of this land is now flat and empty. It was filled with the tallest skyscrapers imaginable, their height reflected your potential as a human, soul and even shinigami.'**_

"Shinigami...?"

 ** _'He wasn't told yet...'_**

Ichigo took another look at the desolate place. The space he was sitting on was a concrete square large enough to be the foundations of a skyscraper. He also noticed that the whole surface of this realm was full of these squares. It must've been the truth. "And what of it?" Ichigo asked sternly.

 ** _'He's feisty!'_**

The shadowy figure scoffed at Ichigo's attitude _**'Nothing, nothing at all. I just wanted to show you the state that you are in. Remember who you are first and I shall tell you what's next.'**_

Ichigo thought about those words, not noticing that he was back from the weird desolate realm. He blinked multiple times before noticing that he was surrounded by several men clad in black and Juna. "I'm…" he looked deep in thought, a quiet and soft woman's voice coming to his mind 'it means _to protect_ ' and after them came a child's laughter. "…Ichigo." he uttered, his reiatsu exploded pushing the shinigami back. He tilted his head as he looked at Juna.

Juna looked pleased. "Okay then _Ichigo_. What do you proctors think?" she turned to see most of them gasping for air, only one standing strong smirking. _'Being the main proctor I'm not surprised'_ Juna thought.

"I can always trust on your sensory ability Juna. This one has _some_ reiatsu." He went to his desk, taking his pen and filling up a paper that was placed earlier on his desk. He was done quickly as he flash stepped in front of Ichigo. "This is your grade, I will place you into the academy immediately. Even though the year already started three months ago, I trust you will advance with ease."

Ichigo eyed the man carefully before taking the paper. The briefly looked at the grading section '… Reiatsu level: A+' there was an arrow pointing towards the grade, next to the arrow was a note 'The reiatsu level when he hadn't tried to disperse it, when he released his reiatsu it would be around S+ level."

Ichigo wondered about these grades, next to him was Juna who eyed the note as well, just that she looked shocked. She turned to face the proctor, grabbed his arm and dragging him away from Ichigo.

"I know your sensory skills are far above the average shinigami, but S+ when he released his reiatsu?" she whispered, making sure Ichigo hadn't heard. "Even some captains hardly have S, there must be a mistake!" she whispered, though keeping her composure was hard after seeing the grades, so she shouted the second part.

"It could be higher. I'm not sure myself right now, I am wearing reiatsu disrupting armor and it still overwhelmed me."

Ichigo on the other hand had no idea what these grades meant. He was slightly nervous as Juno shouted 'Mistake'. Was he not qualified to enter?

' _ **You worry too much, Ichigo. Let these idiots talk it out first.'**_ The echoing voice said in his mind. Ichigo mentally nodded and calmed himself. He didn't know why but the voice in his head was soothing to him and gave him confidence.

Juna and the proctor turned and walked to face Ichigo "I will have to first teach him how to seal his immense reiatsu. It might distract other students too much…"

'…and the instructors as well' the proctor thought as he chose not to add it to his sentence.

"I will teach you here until you learn to contain your reiatsu." With his final words he pointed towards a training area, it was filled with shinigami. They were all calmly sitting and meditating. "Let's start!" the proctor had a mischievous grin as he made his way to the other shinigami, leaving a dumbfounded Juna and a confused Ichigo.

"I thought I failed the examination. I guess you asked him to take me in as a favor?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Not at all... You're more then suited." She waved her hands.

The proctor was sat on a mat and crossed his legs, putting each hand on one knee. Ichigo followed suit, he was sat directly in front of his new teacher.

"Listen carefully Ichigo, most of the students at the academy have already learned some abilities and arts. Because of that I will have to quickly teach you everything you missed out."

He looked to his side, picking up a sheathed unnamed Zanpakuto, he presented it to Ichigo "This is an unnamed Zanpakuto. It is a normal blade at this moment, but when you achieve a greater state of meditation you will be able to communicate with your Zanpakuto. To achieve a greater state of meditation you will first have to learn how to properly meditate."

The proctor gave Ichigo one of the two unnamed Zanpakuto. He took the other sheathed Zanpakuto and placed each end on his knees, placing his hands on each end as well. Ichigo followed suit, coping his teacher perfectly. He felt something in his chest but ignored it, thinking it was just an itch.

"Now all you have to do is close your eyes and calm your breathing. After some time you should enter your inner world and meet your Zanpakuto. The reason why you need to learn you Zanpakuto's name is so you can seal your reiatsu into it, right now you don't have anything to store your reiatsu into and it keeps leaking out, but when you learn your Zanpakuto's name your reiatsu will be sealed and kept in check by you." Said the proctor as he stood back up and moved to his desk.

Ichigo did as he was told, closing his eyes and calming his breathing. Time seemed to slow down as he meditated. After some time he felt cold concrete under him, opening his eyes he was met with the shadowy figure revealed. It was a mirror image of Ichigo just that he was completely white with black sclera and golden pupils. Ichigo was confused when he saw another man standing behind his mirror image _'Wasn't this where I meet my Zanpakuto? Why are there two people in here?'_ Ichigo thought as he walked closer to his mirror image.

" _ **You finally came and with your own will at that."**_ Said his mirror image, grinning maniacally at the sight of Ichigo.

" **Welcome to your inner world Ichigo."** Said the young looking man behind his mirror image.

Ichigo also noticed that he was now clothed in a black shihakushō like all the other men that were training. He also had his unnamed Zanpakuto with him resting on his girdle still sheathed.

"So you're my Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked in confusion, not knowing which of the two to look at.

Both of them looked at Ichigo before they fused together. Ichigo narrowed his sight, the younger man now had white hair and a white shihakushō as well as one golden eye with black sclera. _**"You need to find out my name... Don't you?"**_ The materialized Zanpakuto pulled an unnamed Zanpakuto out of his shihakushō and charged at Ichigo.

Ichigo swiftly drew his unnamed Zanpakuto, trying to parry in time only to be cut across the chest.

" _ **I don't have to tell you my name..."**_ Was all his Zanpakuto said as he continued his barrage of attacks.

He was getting more cut up as the fight went on.

Each strike drawing more blood.

But to Ichigo's surprise, the wounds didn't hurt.

Outside Ichigo's inner world was chaos, his reiatsu was increasing and pushing everyone back, some shinigami had trouble breathing, others were frozen in place by the sheer amount of pressure there was. The main proctor simply sat at his desk smirking at the feeling of wild reiatsu, people usually had calm and composed reiatsu, but Ichigo's reiatsu was wild and unrestraint. The chaos of the training hall was an added bonus, seeing his colleagues make a scene was gold; he had to thank Ichigo afterwards. Smiling at the thought he went back to work.

The fighting didn't stop as Ichigo racked his brain to figure out his Zanpakuto's name. "I have to know your name before this ends." Ichigo proclaimed, parrying an attack targeting his chest.

 ** _'A parry!'_** his Zanpakuto thought. **_'He's learning fast!'_** He smirked as he continued his attacks. ****

 ** _"Figure it out Ichigo! You already know my name..."_**

"How can I know your name when I've only just been told you exist."

" _ **How come I knew your name the whole time then, Ichigo?"**_ his Zanpakuto said as he dodged Ichigo's first counterattack.

Ichigo was getting tired from all the constant attacks. He got used to the speed that his Zanpakuto moved, now managing to parry all of his attacks. Ichigo huffed from exhaustion, glaring at his Zanpakuto.

" _ **Getting tired already, Ichigo?"**_ his Zanpakuto igniting Ichigo's flames once more. He wasn't going to let Ichigo rest just yet, with a smirk he leapt toward Ichigo. **_"We only just started as well. Don't pass out yet!"_**

Ichigo frowned as his battle hungry Zanpakuto leapt at him, not allowing him to take a breather. "How could I figure it out, if you don't allow me to think?" Ichigo grit his teeth as he blocked a kick directed to his side.

" _ **Why would I let you think after all this time, this is my first fight after a long time, I should be allowed to enjoy this!"**_ His Zanpakuto's voice echoed through his inner world.

His Zanpakuto's speed increased. Ichigo tried to counter with full force only to be cut again. Ichigo coughed up blood, noticing another swing coming in from his Zanpakuto he blocked, but the full force attack from his Zanpakuto simply shattered his unnamed sword after which his Zanpakuto kicked him to the ground with enough force to shatter some of the concrete foundations.

Ichigo's body felt numb, bleeding furiously from all his wounds and coughing blood. He hardly managed to stand up, dragging himself up to his unnamed sword. The only thing left was the hilt. His Zanpakuto landed in front of him looking down at Ichigo. "You broke my Zanpakuto, how am I meant to fight you now?" Ichigo said softly, looking down at his broken sword.

" ** _You call that a Zanpakuto?"_**

 _ **"A Zanpakuto shattering even if his owner is in danger - is a disgrace and can't be called a real Zanpakuto."**_ His voice echoing through Ichigo's mind _**"That empty shell you're holding isn't a real Zanpakuto and it certainly isn't yours."**_

Ichigo looked up to see his Zanpakuto, it had a sad look on its face as it looked directly into Ichigo's eyes. _**"I am your true and only Zanpakuto, Ichigo!"**_ Ichigo looked awestruck as he nodded.

It finally hit him, the name he had forgotten.

He was brought back to his senses, surrounded by several shinigami looking at him in awe.

Ichigo stood up and screamed, **"Cast aside fear; Zangetsu!"** Ichigo once again exploded with reiatsu, the force behind the reiatsu was strong enough to blast the part of the hall into oblivion. Ichigo's drawn unnamed blade now turned into two separate blades.

The proctor practically jumped out of his seat as he saw dual blades. _'I had heard only two shinigami had dual blades, ever.'_ His eyes widened further when he saw that they looked like different from each other. _'I had heard that Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake have dual blades, but their blades look the same, his blades look distinctly different from each other!'_

One of the blades almost had the length of an unnamed Zanpakuto, it had no curvature it was completely straight and had no crossguard. Its color could only be described as the darkest night. It had a slight red glow to it as if it was leaking red reiatsu. The second blade was the weirder one, it was hardly more than half the length of an unnamed Zanpakuto. Its crossguard was also missing, only to be replaced by hilts on each side. It was completely white and glowed with a silver aura, as if it had its own type of reiatsu.

Ichigo looked that his new blades only to smirk "You guys are quite the opposites in this world, never imagined the white Zangetsu would appear black in this world." After he had remembered Zangetsu's name they separated into their own bodies, only to fuse when needed.

' _ **You trying to start a fight, Ichigo?!'**_ White Zangetsu shouted inside his head, annoyed at Ichigo's remark.

' **I prefer myself being shiny, this way more people acknowledge me as your blade.'** Black Zangetsu said, annoying White Zangetsu in the process.

' _ **You trying to start a fight as well?!'**_ White Zangetsu shouted as he started chasing after the already running Black Zangetsu.

Ichigo snickered at the thought of having such a crazy part of his soul. Brought back to his senses he noticed what his release had done. It completely destroyed a quarter of the training hall, in the process knocking out most of the shinigami. He looked toward the smirking proctor "You're going to repair this hall before you go anywhere…" he narrowed his sight "I hope I made myself clear?" to which Ichigo cringed and nodded in defeat.

* * *

AN: This took less time than I though it would. I hope you like it, make sure to leave a review (they're always welcome).

 ***fixed some parts***


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I hope to eventually own some Bleach._

* * *

The day I died

The third chapter – Fast Progress

* * *

~Seireitei, 13th Division Barracks~

Rukia was deep in thought; the orange haired boy's reiatsu had to be reported to her captain. She was walking through her division's barracks, not noticing shinigami running towards her small frame.

One of the shinigami shouted "Passing through!" to which Rukia hadn't responded, only to respond after being knocked down by several excited shinigami. All but one running towards the exit "I have to apologize Miss Kuchiki, we shouted out but you haven't budged and stopping a herd of excited shinigami is difficult." He bowed before running after his colleagues.

"Just because I'm unseated doesn't mean you can just run me over…" she mumbled, a vein appeared on her forehead. She brushed herself off and made way to her captains office.

It was one of the few days that he came to visit his Division. He was terminally ill and had to rest most of the week, leaving most of the chores to his 3rd Seats. She stepped in front of her captain's office door and knocked lightly; receiving an 'Enter' from her captain she opened the door and took a seat in front of his desk.

Her captain was the renowned white haired captain Ukitake; he was always caring and considerate to his subordinates. She was grateful that her brother put her into the care of a great captain.

He looked into her worried eyes "Something wrong, Rukia?"

"Yes and no, sir." She returned to her Kuchiki way of talking "During my time in the living world I had to Konso a soul of a peculiar high school student…" her eyes revealing regret; she stopped thinking how to explain the event.

"Tell me everything." Ukitake said with concern for his subordinate.

Rukia calmed down "Is it possible for humans to have reiatsu comparable to captains?" she looked away from her captain, worried about his reaction.

Ukitake sat frozen, quickly coming back to his senses "It is most unlikely that a human could poses such immense reiatsu, even if there were humans like that our information department would've found out before they even knew themselves." He said reassuringly, smiling at the sight of Rukia; she nodded nervously and smiled back.

She stood up from her seat and made way to the door "But there are always errors in the system and mistakes can happen, there could be some humans with that sort of reiatsu…"

Rukia turned to see her captain looking out the window "…You never know what you might find in the living world, that's why we always have positioned shinigami; to keep an eye on suspicious behavior and mysterious reiatsu." Ukitake turned to face Rukia with a smile "You must be exhausted, go take your long awaited break."

He left no room for questions as he turned to face his paperwork. As she left the office Ukitake frowned at the thought _'What did she discover? I haven't heard of any human with considerable reiatsu since our last substitute shinigami… I hope Kyoraku has some answers.'_

Rukia was relieved; it must've been her inexperience with immense reiatsu. She always controls her reiatsu and keeps it in control. Byakuya had taught her that nobles always fight fair and with respect for the enemy, never to allow themselves to burst out reiatsu. She strolled towards her home only to hear a commotion near the shinigami academy, noticing she had time until her scheduled dinner she decided to see what was happening.

She noticed that the highest ranked individuals, the first class, which the Shinigami Academy had to offer, were defeated, growling at the new student. It was a surprising sight to behold.

* * *

~Minutes earlier, Shinigami Academy~

* * *

The main proctor introduced Ichigo to the class; most of them had hate in their eyes, glaring at Ichigo. "He is four months too late!" one of the students shouted, others following suit "Most of us had high amounts of reiatsu; I can't feel any coming from him!" shouted another.

The barrage of insults had been stopped by a glance of the proctor "I wasn't going to just let him waltz in here and join the first class without proof." He looked at Ichigo with a maniacal grin "He's going to prove to you guys that he is worth."

It had been a month since Ichigo became an apprentice shinigami. The proctor left him no room to rest for the past month, constantly on his feet fighting real shinigami in a one on one environment.

' _So this was his great plan, make me fight the whole class to prove myself worthy.'_ Ichigo scowled at the proctor.

The shinigami instructor nodded "And who is he going to fight out of my class?"

The proctors grin widened when he noticed Ichigo's scowl "I know for a fact that he defeated a single student isn't going to be enough. So why not make him fight the whole class?" his words igniting the fires of competition, filling the classroom with eyes of bitterness and hate.

"Of course, you won't use real Zanpakuto; all of you will be given wooden practice Zanpakuto. We don't want more wounded than there already are." The proctor snickered at the thought.

Ichigo narrowed his sight, he had to fight again. He hadn't recovered yet to his full potential and now he had to fight a whole class of apprentice shinigami.

He didn't like using different weapons then his Zanpakuto _'Sorry Zangetsu, looks like today's not the day.'_ His Zanpakuto was already getting bloodthirsty from all the ice cold glares, slightly annoyed at the thought of not being able to fight them _**'Oh come on, you wouldn't even have to enter Shikai state to beat these lowlifes!'**_ White Zangetsu growled.

They entered the outer courtyard; it was designed like an arena with benches on the elevated ground. Some spectators already arriving, they were invited by the proctor. He wanted to publicize Ichigo's immense potential and transfer him into a squad as soon as possible. Souls with Ichigo's potential aren't suited for academies, they are suited for battlefields. He invited loads of unseated members as well as some seated members. The few that came early attracted more shinigami; causing a cascading torrent of new Shinigami onlookers. The proctor smirked as his plan worked, causing the instructor to tilt his head, he didn't understand what the proctor was so happy about.

"I never knew what was going on inside your head; I guess that's why you're best suited to be a proctor, Teiki." The instructor smiled.

"That's the best for the both of us, Shino." Teiki grinned maniacally.

The first class stood in front of Ichigo, they shot him death glares as they got into battle positions. Ichigo simply sighed; he had no intention of aggravating them. He just wanted to progress through the academy like any other shinigami before him.

Ichigo narrowed his sight, there were twelve of them and they stood in two rows. Nine of the twelve had considerable reiatsu that could prove problematic in a real fight, but this was no real fight. They had to fight with wooden Zanpakuto, in which they couldn't infuse reiatsu giving Ichigo the odds he needed.

The first row charged from the front, their speed was impressive as the crowd began cheering. The second row decided on a slow attack, they spread out and slowly surrounded Ichigo.

"Shino, what did you teach your students first?" Teiki asked, smiling at the sight of the growing crowd.

"Well I taught them to inspect their enemy and evaluate their reiatsu, why?" Shino looked at Teiki, only to be answered by Ichigo's reaction to the attack.

Ichigo prepared himself with a single breath, dodging several attacks, his eyes focused on his opponents. He parried an attack from an excited shinigami, he overextended from the group. Ichigo used it to his advantage: as their blades collided he used more force, causing the excited shinigami to trip and fall on his classmate who was just about to attack Ichigo again. Before they managed to stand up Ichigo swung at them, he hit their shihakushō tearing a slight bit of their black cloth off.

Shino watched in shock, turning to see a grinning Teiki "The only thing I taught him was to _'think'_. Everything else was taught to him by his Zanpakuto."

Shino's eyes widened at the thought "You brought me an apprentice shinigami who can communicate with his Zanpakuto?!"

Causing Teiki to laugh "Oh he can communicate alright… But that isn't even close to the level he achieved in the month I had him in my training hall."

"You aren't implying that he achieved Shikai, are you?" Shino asked in fright, there were always prodigies in every generation, but this must have been a joke.

"His Zanpakuto is strict and overprotective; it wants Ichigo to be safe. What is the easiest way to make sure someone is safe in a world of battles?" he looked towards Ichigo "The easiest and most simple way is to give them power!"

Shino couldn't believe Teiki's words; no Zanpakuto gives one power that easily.

Teiki turned to Shino, his face was completely serious "As I said the only thing I taught him was to _'think'_ , it was his Zanpakuto that taught him the most important things in battle; one of them being sight." He turned back to Ichigo's fight. Ichigo had his eyes peeled on the enemy; he'd taken out all of the opponents except one, the first class' top student.

* * *

~Three weeks earlier, Training Hall~

* * *

Ichigo was practicing meditation when all of a sudden he was sent to his inner world. It was now filled with skyscrapers that reached far beyond the clouds. It was sunny and warm, the complete opposite of how it looked like on his last visit.

Both Zangetsu's were awaiting Ichigo's arrival. Ichigo smiled warmly as he walked towards White Zangetsu, who stood closer than Black Zangetsu. Ichigo came to a stop when he was met with the sight of White Zangetsu drawing a sword.

" _ **Today's lesson: Fighting!"**_ White Zangetsu shouted as he dashed towards Ichigo. He reacted quickly drawing his own Zanpakuto to counter White Zangetsu.

"This again? I thought we were done with fighting…" Ichigo pouted as he parried several strong attacks.

White Zangetsu laughed maniacally _**"We are still far away from being done fighting."**_ He brought his weapon up and swiftly cut Ichigo's chest.

" _ **Today our job will be to teach you the essentials of combat."**_ Said Black Zangetsu his voice was stern, like a teachers.

"Let me guess, I have to figure it out myself?" Ichigo said more like a statement than a question.

To which White Zangetsu laughed and nodded _ **"But you better figure it out fast, I'm not going to go easy on you like last time!"**_ was all he said as he swiftly closed the distance between himself and Ichigo.

* * *

~Present, Academy courtyard~

* * *

Ichigo smiled at his opponent, both of them panting "This was a good fight…" his strength slowly fading. He couldn't yet tap into his, now sealed, reiatsu. His Zanpakuto regulated its flow, so that Ichigo wouldn't die overexerting too much reiatsu. He had to finish this quickly or he would faint before defeating his last opponent.

The top of the class smirked to Ichigo's remark "I still don't understand how I can't even sense your reiatsu…" his defensive stance not faltering, leaving no openings.

Ichigo noticed his impenetrable stance; there was only one thing that could break through such a stance: shock.

* * *

~Two weeks earlier, Training Hall~

* * *

Ichigo was meditating, his Zanpakuto regulating Ichigo's reiatsu. He was in his inner world again, listing to black Zangetsu's lessons.

" _ **If your enemy has a strong offence, defend with a stronger defense. If your enemy has a strong defense, attack him with an even stronger offence."**_

"But what if the enemy's defense is unbreakable and perfect?"

" _ **Good question Ichigo, there is only one way to break an unbreakable defense…"**_ Black Zangetsu turning to face White Zangetsu who jumped in front of Ichigo in an instant, scaring Ichigo half to death _**"…It's fear, shock and terror. If you, by chance, manage to catch your enemy off guard then you can break any defensive stance."**_ Ichigo nodded as he punched his, now maniacally laughing, Zanpakuto.

* * *

~Present, Academy courtyard~

* * *

"That's because my Zanpakuto is selfish and keeps all my reiatsu to himself." Ichigo smiled. His opponent shocked with the news of Ichigo knowing his Zanpakuto's name, it was only for a moment but enough for Ichigo. He dashed at his enemy, his uppercut strong, knocking his opponent's weapon away; making his opponent yield.

"If he truly has achieved Shikai, then he has no place here. Seireitei hasn't had someone with this strong reiatsu in a while; I felt his reiatsu through his Zanpakuto." Shino sighed, Teiki always brought special cases to his class to test them, it was bothersome but it always made his class work even harder, so he allowed it.

"Where did you find this one?" Shino eyed Ichigo "One of the captains asked me that, if by chance I get a special case, I would send the case to him. I'll have him under the Captains special tutelage."

Teiki nodded before flash stepping next to Ichigo "You did well; you will be given special tutelage that will make you stronger, not like these weaklings." Teiki said harshly.

Ichigo frowned at his remark "I have no fun defeating someone weaker, but even if they are weaker, it doesn't give you the right to bad mouth them." Ichigo turned to face the first class' top student, helping him stand "You fought well, don't let this discourage you, I hope to fight you again when we're both true shinigami."

The class' top student was confused at first, but quickly nodded as he shook hands with Ichigo "I hope so too!"

The crowd went completely nuts as they saw the new student show respect to a defeated foe.

Rukia joined in the crowd late, all she got to see was the duel _'He defeated the enemy using shock… And here I thought he was just another stubborn and brainless teen.'_ Rukia thought while clapping at the display of ' _respect for your opponent_ ' that is taught to shinigami and nobles. _'He definitely has a future as a shinigami.'_ Rukia didn't notice that it was the high school student she had Konso'd a month ago, she was too far away. She simply brushed off his hair color as something 'the kids' did these days.

She smiled as she noted this to be the perfect story to tell her brother during dinner.

Ichigo followed the proctor out of the Academy courtyard and into Seireitei. Ichigo thought that his new teacher would be someone who worked in the Academy "Where are we headed?" Ichigo asked as they turned the corner.

"We're headed to your new instructor. You see, he has a lot of free time nowadays and I think he slacks off too much. You will be taught by him, so respect him and show him that you're interested even if you aren't!" Teiki said harshly.

Ichigo simply nodded, he wanted to learn more about shinigami, since all that had been shown to him was quite _something_. His knowledge of shinigami was narrow, they fought monsters called hollow, because of a hole in their chest, they used Zanpakuto to fight and they don't care about Rukongai, at least most of them don't. He wanted to get a better impression of them before becoming one himself.

Ichigo moved his hand towards his Zanpakuto's hilt, he had to leave the blade in the Academy throughout his fight _"Good to have you back, Zangetsu"_ Ichigo whispered softly, continuing to smile as White Zangetsu threw a tantrum and Black Zangetsu sighed at the sight.

As they were walking through the narrow streets of Seireitei, Ichigo noticed a peculiar shinigami. Black hair and short, with familiar looking violet eyes. He frowned as his brain gave all its processing power to figuring out who this person was. He was thinking for what seemed minutes, the familiar shinigami already out of their sight, nothing came to his mind. He brushed it off as they came to a stop in front of, what seemed to be some wooden barracks, which had the insignia _'Hope'_ inscribed into its doors.

"This are the 13th Division Barracks and in here should be your new instructor, he is a master of all the arts you'll have to learn to become a true shinigami." Teiki said with a grin. Ichigo nodded and followed Teiki who simply opened the doors and entered.

They were greeted by weird looks and some bows. Ichigo didn't understand that shinigami from other Divisions need special permits to enter another Divisions Barracks.

They were swiftly stopped by the Captain loving 3rd Seats, not that they would ever publicly admit that they admire their captain wholeheartedly. They both held their hand out and looked at the trespassing shinigami, only to receive "We're in a hurry" from Teiki, who couldn't care less about stupid permits.

Teiki simply passed by the glaring 3rd Seats, Ichigo quickly following suit. They walked through the barracks, being eyed by every shinigami. To say they were slightly suspicious would be a lie, they were extremely suspicious; Ichigo had his scowl plastered on his face and Teiki's maniacal grin was brought out at the sight of glaring shinigami.

"Why aren't they stopping us?" Ichigo asked, confused why they weren't yet halted on their way.

"They currently don't have a lieutenant and since we didn't care about the 3rd Seats…" Teiki snickered at the thought "…The only one with the power to stop us is their Captain. Normal shinigami aren't allowed to order other shinigami." Teiki laughed at the stupid power system. Ichigo nodded and decided not to pry; it seemed as if the lieutenant's disappearance had disrupted the stable order of the Division.

They came to a door; on it was the Divisions insignia and 'Ukitake'. Ichigo tilted his head, not noticing that Teiki already entered the office.

Teiki was fast to talk, noticing the frown on the captain's face "Shino said that you needed a special case, Captain Ukitake" Teiki bowed before turning around and signaling Ichigo to enter "Here's your special case, he has no idea how to use Kidō as well as Hakuda and Hohō, and his Zanjutsu could use some work." Teiki smirked.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow "So you're giving me a fresh shinigami, who hasn't attended the Academy. May I ask why?" his voice was harsh, the complete opposite of his usual caring voice.

"He would show you, but since it's really destructive…" he turned to face Ichigo; he was sheepishly smiling and scratching the back of his head "… We can't do it indoors." Teiki deadpanned.

Ukitake nodded "I suppose we could take this conversation to the training fields." Ukitake stood up from his seat and flash stepped out of the office, Teiki and Ichigo follow suit.

The 13th Division training fields were enormous, the Captain already poured himself some tea by the time Ichigo and Teiki arrived "Go ahead and show me you amazing power." Ukitake smiled warmly, his mood changed with only a single sip of his tea.

Ichigo nodded, placing his hand on the Zanpakuto hilt, Ukitake noted that most shinigami have to draw their blades before entering Shikai. Ichigo's eyes glowed white with a speck of red. Before Ichigo called forth his Shikai, Teiki shouted "Go full power on this one, it won't hurt anybody.

To which Ichigo nodded and focused _'Zangetsu, what do you think about the full power idea?'_

' _ **I say we show them who the maddest and baddest Zanpakuto is!'**_ White Zangetsu shouted.

' _ **Once in a while I don't mind shining like the moon itself.'**_ Black Zangetsu said calmly, with a hint of excitement.

Ichigo smirked **"Cast aside fear; Zangetsu!"** Ichigo exploded with reiatsu, pushing Teiki to the ground. The pressure was immense and could be felt all over Seireitei and the force behind could be sensed even at the 13th Division Barracks.

Ukitake was pleasantly surprised when he felt the reiatsu, only to be frozen when the dust cleared _'Dual blades?!'_ was the only thing that was on his mind _'Different colors and designs, I've never seen something like this!'_ Ukitake thought with wide eyes.

Ichigo felt a magnitude times faster and stronger _**'We have been keeping an eye on your reiatsu and it seemed to grow larger to more you meditate or exercise.'**_ Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought _'It can grow even larger?'_ Ichigo noticed Teiki gasping for air, trembling from head to it was probably enough of a presentation, he released his Shikai state, again allowing Teiki to breathe normally.

Ukitake walked closer to Ichigo "I will train you but there is a hook..." Ichigo narrowed his sight "…You become my lieutenant." Ichigo raised an eyebrow "This training will take a long time and afterwards you won't feel the same, are you prepared?" Ichigo nodded, smiling at his new teacher.

Teiki almost cried, finally one of _his_ shinigami got promoted higher than the 9th Seat.

"Very well, we will leave tomorrow. Since your reiatsu is so immense we will enter the 1st Divisions training grounds."

"They are completely sealed off and will allow you to release your whole power without any drawbacks." Ukitake said seriously "From today on…" Ukitake snickered, he hadn't asked for his new lieutenant's name.

Ichigo noticed his new Captains embarrassment "Ichigo." He smiled warmly at his Captain.

"From today on, Ichigo shall be the new lieutenant of the 13th Squad. Your office is right next to mine, it has all essentials that a hardworking lieutenants should have, including a bed." Ukitake smiled at Ichigo's warm smile. "Just don't let anyone see you enter it, you aren't qualified to become a lieutenant yet and it might cause chaos in the Division."

Ichigo nodded before leaving for his long awaited rest.

Ukitake turned to face Teiki "That wasn't his full power; he looked exhausted when he entered my office. Did you forget that with training, rest is the most important part?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow while looking at Teiki's embarrassed face.

* * *

AN: Feel free to review any chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 ***fixed some parts***


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... for now!_

* * *

The day I died

The fourth chapter – Kidō, what?

* * *

It was a freezing cold morning. Ichigo shivered, the room was completely abandoned, empty and soulless. He had no idea who held the previous lieutenant position, but he must've been sorely missed. No one entered his office since his disappearance, no one touched a single thing in the room and no one wanted to forget their beloved lieutenant. It felt wrong sleeping in the bed of his predecessor. Captain Ukitake allowed him to rest in his new office, he couldn't get used to it; Ichigo stood up.

He decided that a walk in the night's breeze would calm his mind, quickly putting on his shihakushō and his new insignia, and walking out. It was early in the morning, before anyone was on their feet. It was still dark, so Ichigo decided to only walk around the barracks. He noticed a dim light coming from the meeting hall, it seemed interesting. He walked closer to the opened door, seeing a silhouette of a shinigami.

The shinigami in question was cleaning the hall. Ichigo watched amused at the sight of the hardworking shinigami, he leaned on a wall and continue watching the, now humming, shinigami. After amusedly watching the shinigami Ichigo noticed her features; short, petite figure and short raven hair. Ichigo's eyes widened, it was the familiar looking shinigami that he passed on the way to the 13th Division Barracks. Ichigo didn't want to cause be embarrassed in front of his subordinate, asking if they were somehow acquainted.

He turned to the door, most of his frame in the shadows, he called out "You shouldn't work that hard; overexerting yourself will only cause further harm." He smiled before taking a step.

The small shinigami was frozen, looking at Ichigo's familiar frame "Lieutenant Kaien?" Rukia asked softly. She noticed the insignia on his arm was it simply a hallucination or was it a nightmare?

Ichigo chuckled lightly "Kaien? Me? No." he grinned at the thought of being mistaken for someone else "Now go get some rest, it's still too early." She was about to retort "and no talking back!" with that he left the hall, heading to his new office; his amused state not even slightly fading "He felt as if he knew how to interact with younger girls, as if he had already experienced it."

Rukia was frozen, what is Kaien or was it a bad dream. Why would Kaien return after all these years? Was she daydreaming while cleaning? It was too confusing for her. She shrugged it off for the moment, dedicating her being to cleaning the meeting hall. Ukitake placed a flyer on the meeting hall door, requesting his subordinates to clean the meeting hall, Rukia just so happened to be the first one up and about. So she took it upon herself to clean up the mess from last time.

* * *

Her thoughts and questions about Kaien were answered in the same meeting hall, later that morning. Ukitake stood in front of the assembled 13th Division, excluding the ones that were positioned in the living world, to his right was Ichigo with the lieutenant insignia on his arm. Ukitake notices a slight uproar in the ranks; he knew people wouldn't agree with any new lieutenant. They all loved Kaien, his personality and his talent.

He turned to face a determined Ichigo, he stood tall even when people disagreed with his new position, and he wasn't going to give up easily. Ukitake smiled turning to his Division "From today on, the 13th Division had a new lieutenant." Ichigo stood forward, eyeing the crowd; they looked at him suspiciously.

Some shinigami in the crowd started to wonder why Ichigo was picked "What makes him so special? I've never seen him before and I know almost everyone from the 1st to the 13th Division. I can't even feel his reiatsu at this distance, is he really lieutenant material?!" an unseated member scoffed.

Ichigo tried not to growl at the remark, composing himself. Ukitake knew what Ichigo was about to do _'He's about to step forward and frighten the crowd…'_ Before Ichigo had a chance to move Ukitake spoke firmly "I understand your concern, but you are right. No one can accept a new lieutenant that suddenly and there is hardly a way for him to prove himself worthy." Ukitake's face was serious, which was mostly unknown to his subordinates "He is inexperience and lacks the proper training, that's why I shall train him and chisel him into the perfect lieutenant." The crowd eyed their captain curiously, before agreeing to his plan. "We will take our leave today, so I'm leaving the Division in the hands of our beloved 3rd Seats."

Ukitake smiled warmly as the before mentioned 3rd Seats jumped in front of the crowd, both standing in hero poses "Don't worry Captain Ukitake, we will keep an eye on this herd!" said the middle-aged 3rd Seat, only to be pushed away by a energetic blonde "Don't overexert yourself, Captain Ukitake! I will watch over our division and keep them in check with all my strength!" she beamed as Ukitake nodded in approval.

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. The orange haired high school student that she Konso'd was now her superior, how was this possible? "It's you!" Rukia shouted; her mouth gaping open.

Ichigo turned his attention to the barking raven haired shinigami; he smiled "Yo! You're that hardworking shinigami. Good work, not even a speck of dust in this hall."

Ukitake noticed the always silent and reserved Rukia speak out. She had a similar worried look in her eyes that she had when they spoke about the possibility of a captain level reiatsu holding human. He put a few thing together _'Rukia said it happened around four weeks ago. Ichigo is a new soul, Teiki said around a month, and he could attend high school with his young looks…'_ Ukitake's eyes widened when he looked over towards a smiling Ichigo _'He is a special case, said Teiki, but this is beyond special. I have to watch over him carefully so he doesn't make the wrong turn.'_ Ukitake couldn't explain his concern; it was his gut telling him that Ichigo will play a major role in future events. He had to prepare Ichigo, for worst of the worst scenarios.

He smiled warmly again "Shall we take our leave, lieutenant?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo returned the smile and simply nodded. Determination ignited again, his body craving for new experiences.

* * *

~The 1st Division Training Grounds~

Ichigo eyed his captain carefully. Ukitake pointed his finger towards a brick wall "Way of Destruction: Thrust!" his finger shined for a moment before the brick wall collapsed.

He looked back at Ichigo, who was astonished by the display. "It is the weakest of the Kidō, Way of Destruction ranking. This is the first, often just quickly called 'Hadō #1'. It is the weakest, the number represents its effectiveness and its strength depends on the user. 'Thrust' is used to save a comrade from harm in you're out of reach to save them yourself in time." Ukitake waited a moment so the information would sink in, before continuing "No it's your turn lieutenant. It is the simplest of the Hadō spells because it has no incantation, meaning that it can be learned and perfected without having to study and remember the incantation; which are usually extremely long." Ichigo nodded, cringing at the thought of extremely long incantations "Simply focus your reiatsu into the tip of your finger and fire a shockwave of your reiatsu out of your finger. Be careful though, using too much reiatsu might hurt you and the person you target."

Ichigo nodded again, before realizing a fatal flaw "Captain Ukitake, I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't yet learned how to control the flow of my reiatsu…" he felt embarrassed that he wasn't able to complete his first task.

Ukitake nodded, before moving closer to Ichigo and sitting next to him "First you want to close your eyes and calm you breath. After a few breaths you should feel the flow of your reiatsu, it should feel like a river flowing." Ichigo complied, only to get nothing even after a few minutes.

He sighed, how was he able to control the flow of his reiatsu if Zangetsu already did the job. _'Zangetsu, this time no one will be in danger is you let me control my reiatsu.'_ Ichigo requested.

' _ **Yes, no one except yourself. If we let you control your reiatsu alone you will burn from the inside out.'**_ Black Zangetsu retorted, his tone defensive.

' _But I have to learn abilities that I can defend myself and comrades with when you aren't around.'_ Ichigo was slightly annoyed at Zangetsu's overprotective nature _'How about you give me control of an amount of reiatsu that won't make me spontaneously combust? The amount that the raven haired shinigami had!_ Ichigo remembered her reiatsu being significant but not overpowering.

Black Zangetsu sighed, he knew Ichigo had to learn new abilities and that there might be a moment in Ichigo's shinigami life that he won't be able to be there for Ichigo. It pained him more than anything _**'As you wish, I'm here to protect and guide you and not to reject your requests. Very well, I will give you control over the same amount of reiatsu that the raven haired shinigami had.'**_

Ukitake noticed that Ichigo was meditating, only to notice that he finally felt Ichigo's reiatsu. It was only around seated member level, but enough for training.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, he felt reiatsu pulse through his body. He turned to face the brick wall; he felt the flow of his reiatsu and also Zangetsu's interference. He only had a set amount of reiatsu to use and he wasn't about to waste it on just feeling the flow. He pointed his index finger towards the brick wall, gathering reiatsu in his finger "Way of Destruction: Thrust-" before a beam of pure white came out his finger, slicing the brick wall in one swing.

Ichigo was swiftly stopped by Ukitake, who was laughing nervously "You're meant to use a lot less reiatsu…"

White Zangetsu laughed loudly as he explained what had happened. _**'You see Ichigo; what, Blacky here, didn't explain to you was that reiatsu works in percentages, since you own 100% of your reiatsu, that being your own and not stolen from someone, then you always prepare your body and reiatsu to expel the percentage of you original reiatsu.'**_ Ichigo nodded, still not getting the point that White Zangetsu wanted to explain _**'So when you felt that fraction of reiatsu in you, you prepared yourself to fire off around 10% of you original power, which is more than Blacky gave you, making the ability extremely effective.'**_

Ichigo finally understood what White Zangetsu wanted to tell him, he fired off all the reiatsu that Black Zangetsu offered him in one blow. _'So if I want to train like this, I would have to have a wide understanding of my reiatsu, but I can't obtain that understanding with Black Zangetsu holding me back.'_ Ichigo frowned inwardly; this wasn't going to be easy.

Black Zangetsu understood his pain more than anybody, he had to help Ichigo and not hold him back _**'I understand Ichigo. I will stop stalling your growth with these schemes, let's work together.'**_ Black Zangetsu said with a genuine smile, his voice completely soft and warm.

Ukitake was sitting beside Ichigo, sipping on his beloved tea. Earlier he noticed Ichigo's absent look and instantly registered that he was in his inner world. Ukitake was about to take another sip before feeling a sudden spike in reiatsu. Ichigo's body started to glow, his reiatsu rising as well as the pressure.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly; he could feel his full power. It was an incredible feeling, as if he was asleep for the past couple of thousand years and had finally awakened from his deep slumber.

Ichigo held onto his Zanpakuto with his left hand as he pointed right hand index finger towards the brick wall. Ichigo grinned as he concentrated on the flow of his reiatsu _**'Don't worry about the flow of reiatsu, Ichigo; I will help you control it!'**_ Black Zangetsu said reassuringly.

Ichigo nodded before concentrating on the amount of reiatsu _**'Ichigo, I'm here to guide you as well. I'll control the amount of reiatsu, so your brain doesn't explode concentrating on it!'**_ Said White Zangetsu mockingly, causing Ichigo to snicker.

' _ **Just call out the ability and we will guide your reiatsu'**_ Zangetsu's said in unison.

Ichigo's eyes glowed white with a speck of red mixed with black "Way of Destruction: Thrust" his finger shined for a moment before the brick wall collapsed.

Ichigo turned to face a grinning Ukitake "Very well done, lieutenant. Now that you have learned how to control your flow and amount of reiatsu, let us begin our next lesson: mastering the flow and amount of reiatsu."

"There's no need for that Captain. You don't have to teach me anything more about reiatsu and its mastery. You did more than enough; Zangetsu will teach me the rest." Ichigo announced proudly, still holding Zangetsu's hilt.

Ukitake sighed, he already had a week long plan of Ichigo's reiatsu mastery "Alright then, let us begin with the more advanced techniques!" Ukitake smiled as he pulled out a scroll "Way's of Destruction Thirty to Sixty" he narrowed his sight, his face now completely serious "Lieutenants usually have to know Thirty to Thirty-five…" Ichigo nodded slowly "…But this time will be an exception." Ichigo smiled; determination in his eyes and a great resolve in his heart.

* * *

~1st Division Captain Meeting~

"He has displayed great talent in both Zanjutsu and Kidō; mastering all the required Hadō. He is determined and had a great resolve; _to protect_ , which fits my division perfectly." Ukitake announced in front the other captains of Gotei 13.

Ichigo was kneeling behind his captain; his hair was slightly longer, his bangs almost reaching his cheeks. It had been three months of rigorous training, but he did not falter. He barreled through the first dozen, slowly increasing his time with every next Hadō.

He had the toughest time with the last three, Hadō #58: Orchid Sky was one of the hardest to learn, but easiest to master. The chant was awful and had no double meaning like most of the Hadō.

* * *

~1st Division Training Grounds, three days ago~

Ichigo had finally remembered the chant for Hadō #60 and successfully performed it. He threw himself his bed, noticing that he hit something hard. It was a sealed scroll. Ichigo wondered what it was, deciding to open it immediately. He was about to read the title, only to be called by Ukitake. He managed to glance over a small part of the title _'#91'_.

* * *

~1st Division Captain Meeting, Present~

Captain-Commander Yamamoto eyed Ichigo carefully, before narrowing his sight "Lieutenant Ichigo, are you prepared to face darkness eye to eye? Are you ready to give your heart and soul for the good of Seireitei? Are you prepared to die for Seireitei? Hmm?" he said sternly, noticing that Ichigo did not flinch at a single word spoken.

Ichigo lifted his head, determination still burning in his eyes "I'm prepared, sir." Some captains started to eye Ichigo, noticing that he released no reiatsu even when idle.

It was confusing and intriguing at the same time, piquing the interest of Mayuri _'Completely concealing his reiatsu, how does he do it? I want him as a specimen!'_ He cried inwardly.

Kenpachi simply grinned manically _'He seems like a good fighter…'_

Byakuya kept his cool demeanor only to check what kind of person Rukia's superior would be _'Bright unkempt hair, a scowl and a boyish look. I will have to tell Rukia to stay away from this person._ He thought as he turned away from Ichigo.

Unohana was smiling at the new lieutenant, he seemed strong and determined _'It's nice to see young souls like him.'_ She thought while smiling wholeheartedly.

Tōshirō looked suspiciously at Ichigo _'He seems inexperienced; I hope he doesn't meet Rangiku first."_ He shuddered at the thought.

Komamura saw that Ichigo was grateful to his captain; smiling inwardly at the thought.

Kyoraku was pleasantly surprised by his friend; no one told him that his old friend would finally find a new lieutenant. He thought it was about time they went out and drank some sake, nodding to himself inwardly. He was also surprised by how young Ichigo was and how he felt no reiatsu coming off of him, noticing that Ichigo had constant contact with his Zanpakuto.

Ukitake was glad, all the training paid off in the end, Ichigo not only learned and mastered thirty Hadō, and he seemed to also have a greater control over his reiatsu. After all the week they've trained, it was about time for some long needed rest. Thinking about it Ukitake noted to invite Ichigo over to the hot springs sometime.

Ichigo bowed before leaving the meeting first, thinking the captains had some other agenda planned. As he left he was eyed by three particular Captains: Tousen, Gin and Aizen.

Aizen was the only one deep in thought _'The first plan to turn him into a shinigami to get the Hōgyoku failed and caused Rukia to return to Seireitei, but no matter I have another plan that will turn things around. Enjoy your days of peace; you will sorely miss them after I'm done with you…'_ He smirked deviously.

* * *

AN: I must apologize for the long update time and the small chapter. The next one's gonna be huge, I promise. 3 Thanks for all your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: No bleach owned here._

* * *

The day I died

The fifth chapter – Paperwork!

* * *

Ichigo was calmly walking towards the lieutenants meeting office, Ukitake described to him all the captains and told him their names, but he had no idea about lieutenants. He had to go and meet them himself. His hand still glued onto his Zanpakuto's hilt, he turned the corner to run into a raven haired shinigami, only for him to fall back after walking into a wall, or what he thought was a wall. The raven haired shinigami lifted his head to meet the new lieutenant, trembling at the thought of walking into a lieutenant.

Ichigo tilted his head at the sight, reaching down to help the, now trembling, shinigami.

The raven haired shinigami squirmed at the sight of a tall mean looking lieutenant reaching for him "Please don't hurt me sir, I apologize deeply for my ignorance!"

Ichigo frowned at the thought of this being only the raven haired shinigami's fault, before a thought hit him and he smiled lightly "What is your name shinigami?" Ichigo said in a lower tone, smiling inwardly at the thought of ever speaking like that.

The raven haired shinigami flinched "I'm Hanataro Yamada! I'm the 7th Seat of the 4th Division!" he was scared for his life. He was always clumsy and had bad luck, but running into a lieutenant, he had no idea what would happen.

Ichigo smirked at his name "I'm Ichigo, the new lieutenant of the 13th Division." He proclaimed.

Hanataro's eyes widened "You're that unknown shinigami with that immense reiatsu!" he said, now even more afraid of the lieutenant.

Ichigo tilted his head again, before remembering that he had to show his power to the Captain "And what would usually happen if you ran into any other lieutenant?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't yet ran into one, besides you sir. They would most likely cook me alive!" he stuttered, his heart beating like a drum.

Ichigo looked at Hanataro curiously, it was weird to him. Why would lieutenants or captains want to hurt one of their subordinates? "Why would they want to hurt you for such an insignificant mistake?"

It was Hanataro's turn to look at Ichigo curiously, he calmed himself slightly "Well we at the 4th Division aren't fighters, sir." Hanataro put up a finger and it lit up in a green glow "We are healers, combat medics."

Ichigo nodded before smiling "Hanataro, there is no need for you to apologize. I myself haven't even paid attention to where I was walking, don't be so afraid." He helped Hanataro stand on shaking legs before waving goodbye to him and heading towards the lieutenants meeting office.

Ichigo was halted by another lieutenant. She had pink hair and was tiny, she looked like a child. Ichigo had no idea why she wore lieutenant clothes, but quickly brushed it off when he thought that the first time he saw Captain Kurotsuchi he didn't really believe he was a captain.

She quickly jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder "Ichi! Ken-chan wanted to play some games with you! Ever since the massive reiatsu appeared, Ken-chan's been happy!" she said happily.

Ichigo deadpanned "Who's Ken-chan?" to which she smiled wholeheartedly.

"Ken-chan's Ken-chan!" she shouted, smiling brightly.

"Why don't you introduce me to Ken-chan?" Ichigo said with a smile.

She nodded energetically "Will do, but you better play with him!" she threw Ichigo a mean look.

Ichigo sighed in defeat "Alright, alright!" White Zangetsu was laughing maniacally while Black Zangetsu only had a small grin; it was a pretty funny sight, seeing Ichigo get bosses around by a kid. Ichigo calmed himself; he couldn't show this kind of behavior to his subordinates or his co-lieutenants.

He reached the door of the lieutenant meeting office, before again being stopped by the pink haired lieutenant "Have fun Ichi, I'm gonna go to Ken-chan!" she jumped off his shoulder, landing on the perfectly on an unseated shinigami's head, Ichigo chuckled at the sight.

Ichigo was about to open the door before it was opened from the other side, smashing the door into Ichigo. He simply stood in the same place; as the red haired lieutenant looked down to see the doorknob and shattered wood pieces. He eyed Ichigo suspiciously, before deadpanning "Why'd you break the door?"

Causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow "Excuse me?" he pointed to the red haired lieutenants' hand "I obviously wasn't the one that opened the door…" he narrowed his sight "…so how was I able to break it?" Ichigo had given his reiatsu control to Zangetsu while he wasn't fighting and it was Black Zangetsu who protected Ichigo from the door, by compressing reiatsu and releasing it in front of Ichigo. He created some sort of reiatsu shield that blocked the door from harming Ichigo. He had to thank Black Zangetsu later.

The office was filled with silence, until a certain busty strawberry blonde lieutenant scoffed "He's got a point, Renji. You're always the first one to leave and you always slam the door like a red raging monkey…" Earning her some chuckles and laughs from the lieutenants when they noticed Renji's blush.

Ichigo smirked at the sight, which Renji noticed "And who might you be? Talking back to a lieutenant can get you in trouble!" he growled at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled at the high and mighty lieutenant, placing his hand on his chest "I'm so sorry Lieutenant _'Offended'_! I swear I meant no harm!" to which Renji responded by grabbing Ichigo's shihakushō with both his hands.

Renji was growling "Look pal, if you're looking for trouble you just might get some right here and now!"

A lieutenant from the office noticed the insignia on Ichigo's arm "He's a lieutenant?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo nodded "I'm the newly appointed lieutenant of the 13th Division." He looked into Renji's eyes "It would be kind of you to let go of me, unless you want to start a fight." He smirked at Renji's expression; he frowned and his eyes were filled with hate.

Renji knew that if he attacked a fellow lieutenant, a demoting would be the least of his problems. So did Ichigo, he was taught these things by Ukitake while he was resting from his training. It was a disgrace to one's division if you attack someone of the same rank, but it was even worse if the shinigami in question was from a different squad.

Ichigo patted his shihakushō, it was ruffled and he had to show his best side to his new subordinates "And do you have a name?" A blonde haired lieutenant asked.

Ichigo smiled "Of course I have a name, I'm Ichigo." His answer silenced the room again.

Before the before mentioned busty lieutenant burst out laughing "Your name's strawberry, the same as your hair!" tears forming in her eyes, most lieutenant followed suit, making even Renji crack a grin.

Ichigo wasn't expecting this "It's _'to protect' not 'strawberry'_!" a vein popping on his forehead. White Zangetsu dying from laughter in his head, Black Zangetsu chuckling lightly. If he tried his best, he couldn't escape the laughter.

After the laughter died out, it was a long laugh fest, Ichigo brought them back to earth "So wait, is the meeting over already, am I too late?"

Renji smirked "Missing your first meeting, how unsightly." He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he passed by him "Please be more careful next time _lieutenant_ …" Renji's tone was purposefully inciting.

Ichigo frowned, before smiling and turning to face Renji's back "And you should be more careful with the door next time _lieutenant!_ " Laughing as he waved at an aggravated Renji.

The other lieutenants left moments after, Ichigo received a couple of welcomes and a wink from the busty lieutenant.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Ichigo was done answering all the questions on the recruitment paper. He sighed as he walked through Seireitei towards the 13th Division Barracks. He was eyed curiously by shinigami, most of them were whispering about a new lieutenant while looking at Ichigo. He was also bowed to by lots of shinigami, some out of respect and some out of courtesy.

As he entered the 13th Division Barracks he was greeted with 'welcome backs' and 'good works'. All the shinigami from the Division bowed to him, the Division didn't have a lieutenant in years and finally they had someone they could be proud of again, as other Division often proclaimed what their lieutenants achieved; they wanted to do the same.

Ichigo was also greeted by a mountain of paperwork when he entered his, now clean, office. The two 3rd Seats stood behind him "We cleaned the office and added a few new things." The blonde 3rd Seat beamed, the other 3rd Seat continued "On your desk is your paperwork, it is your personal workload combined with Captain Ukitake's, since he has retreated to his personal quarters."

Ichigo gulped while looking at the massive pile of documents "I'm meant to file all of these?!" he exclaimed.

The 3rd Seats nodded in unison, before looked at Ichigo "It's the same amount every day, so you'd better be done with this by tomorrow or there'll be trouble." They explained, making Ichigo cringe at the thought.

Ichigo simply nodded in defeat, pushing himself to the desk. The 3rd Seats decided to explain why there was a massive pile of documents "We receive a lot more paperwork than other Divisions. It's because of the amount of transfer requests we receive. A lot of shinigami academy graduates want to enter our division and we happily oblige. Our Division isn't one that adores fighting, research or stealth missions. We are practically the first stepping stone on a shinigami's way to the upper ranks; we enjoy helping and practicing with each other." Their voices were sincere and Ichigo respected the way of the 13th Division. Getting more determined to finish this quickly.

Ichigo sat down, looking at his subordinates. They looked back at his, as if expecting him to say something "Good work you two." Their faces screamed _'and?!'_ "Dismissed." They nodded while smiling warmly leaving his office shortly after.

* * *

He looked at the first paper; it was a standard transfer request form. It only required his signature as approval. Ichigo narrowed his sight, was this really all it took to transfer Divisions? He looked at the request quote _'I want a transfer to the 6_ _th_ _Division.'_ Ichigo frowned at the quote "Not even a 'thanks'…" Ichigo muttered, before swiftly signing the paper.

Ichigo was getting better at it by the second, getting a sigh from White Zangetsu _**'If I knew being a shinigami was this boring I would've just ignored you… Let's go kick that Renji's ass; he seems too cocky for his own good!'**_

Ichigo grinned at the thought _'I would but I have to finish this by tomorrow…'_ White Zangetsu simply called Ichigo a coward and turned his attention to Black Zangetsu, deciding to annoy him.

Ichigo was finally done with all the request forms, finally arriving at the 'Approval needed' section, which was a magnitude times smaller than the 'Transfer' section. This section needed approval of a lieutenant or captain; they were mostly requests by shinigami positioned in the living world. Most of them requested to return to Seireitei for a break.

Ichigo remembered what Ukitake said to him about shinigami positioned in the living world _'They are usually positioned for three months. They have a certain number of hollows they have to get rid of. If they got rid of the requested amount of hollow, they may return or request a higher amount of hollows to their kill list. After they return they get pain for the amount of hollows slain and plusses Konso'd.'_ Ichigo smiled, he could remember things clearer now. He had trouble remembering the incantations and worked hard on methods that would make the task easier. In the end it paid off, he could remember his memories clearer and could concentrate better.

He swiftly looked over the paper, noticing that the three month position has been fulfilled and that the shinigami was ready to be called back. He quickly signed _'Lieutenant I.'_ and turned the paper around, taking another from the before mentioned section.

The 'Approval needed' section required a lot of concentration, so it took a toll on Ichigo. He took longer than he predicted, it was around 3am and he still had some paperwork to finish.

He finally got to the last section 'Complaints'. It was by no means a large section, much to his approval. He didn't expect his Division to wreak havoc, not with such a gentle and caring captain. The complaints consisted of 'Slacking off', 'Shikai not achieved' and 'not prepared for the living world'. Ichigo eyed the complaints curiously; he knew that not all shinigami achieve Shikai during their time in the academy. He also knew that not all shinigami were working hard, but the complaint that he was wondering about most was the 'not prepared for the living world'.

Ichigo decided to open the document, it had a royal seal on it as well as dust all over it. The document was signed by Byakuya Kuchiki; Ichigo looked at the signed name curiously _'Why would a captain from the 6_ _th_ _Division complain about the 13_ _th_ _Division?'_ He started reading the document, noticing a name that was repeated over and over again 'Rukia Kuchiki'. He was getting tired of reading the document; it was a constant barrage of 'She isn't ready for'. Ichigo got slightly annoyed at the captain, still keeping his calm.

' _They have the same last name; it's probably a clan… Why would he say she isn't ready, why would he berate someone from his clan?'_

Ichigo thought people of the same clan respected each other and trusted in their abilities, but this was the complete opposite. Ichigo was thinking hard before Black Zangetsu spoke _**'He's trying to protect her.'**_ Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought.

' _But how is he protecting her by making her look unworthy of the title shinigami?'_ Ichigo was confused.

Black Zangetsu sighed, giving the word off to White Zangetsu _**'Get it through your dense skull you dumbass! By belittling her in the complaint, she'll look weak to her division. And what happens when a division has someone too weak?'**_ Ichigo shrugged inwardly _**'…they won't be sent to do hard work, or in her case, she wouldn't be sent into the living world!'**_ Black Zangetsu shouted, annoyed at Ichigo.

Ichigo was annoyed at his ignorance; of course he would want to protect someone from his clan _'It all makes sense now; he's trying to protect her without looking like he's trying to protect her. He has some weird ways, that Captain.'_ He quickly took the document and put it into his drawer.

* * *

Ichigo sighed in relief, he was finally finished. He looked out his window only to notice the sun in the horizon; it was early morning. He stood up from his seat, stretching his aching muscles. He decided to take a walk around the barracks before having a long awaited nap.

He was walking slowly, enjoying the light morning breeze. It felt more refreshing than ever before. He heard a Zanpakuto swing coming from the Training ground; he decided to check on what it was, after all he was the new lieutenant, he had to look after his division and barracks.

He stumbled upon the familiar looking shinigami, she was practicing her Zanjutsu, determined to become even stronger. She was swinging her Zanpakuto at a target dummy; her cuts were strong and precise.

She swung at couple of times more, only to be stopped by another blade. She froze for a second before regaining her composure; she looked at the owner of the blade. It was no other than the high school student she- no, her new lieutenant. She quickly sheathed her blade and bowed to her lieutenant "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't meant to attack you." He words as precise and clear as her Zanpakuto swings.

Ichigo chuckled at the shinigami "I'm no sir yet, Ichigo is good enough." He was always glad to be called sir, but it felt awkward in private so he had to tell her.

She shook her head "I can't call you by your first name…" she looked away "It's not appropriate."

Ichigo laughed, she behaved as if he just proposed to her "It's seriously fine."

She shook her head again "But no one calls lieutenants by their first name except captains."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead as he flicked her on the forehead "I said call me Ichigo, was I not clear?" his voice slightly malicious. She nodded, Ichigo continued "Anyway, what's your name?" he smiled warmly.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, an unseated member of the 13th Division, sir." Receiving another flick to the forehead, she was getting aggravated, not that she would show it.

He looked at her again, she was the before mentioned shinigami that Captain Byakuya wanted to protect "What's your relation to Captain Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked bluntly, he was too tired for word games.

She stared at her lieutenant with wide eyes "He's my adoptive big brother…" she looked away.

Ichigo smiled warmly "That explains it now!" he chuckled lightly.

She looked at her lieutenant again, he looked similar to Kaien. He had a similar looking face, almost the same scowl and the same hair and what surprised her most was his behavior, it was the biggest similarity. She smiled lightly, before Ichigo turned to face her again "Well then Rukia, what were you doing here all alone, training to become stronger?"

Rukia eyed Ichigo suspiciously before slowly nodding.

"Well you're in luck, I'm still not completely dead tired from all my paperwork…" he smirked "I'll help you train."

Rukia nodded "But before we start, I have a question…"

Ichigo looked curiously "Shoot."

"Why do you suddenly have your hand on the hilt of your Zanpakuto? On the day Captain Ukitake and you left, you didn't even bother touching your weapons hilt, but now you constantly have it glued…" she looked away. It was a small detail she noticed and it was bugging her.

Ichigo smiled warmly "Well, as you already know. I had to learn some Hadō before I could become a lieutenant…" Rukia nodded "…Well with the amount of reiatsu I posses it rather impossible for me to control it even slightly at my current level." Her eyes widened at the thought "So I received some help." He smirked while looking at Zangetsu.

She looked at him suspiciously, confused to what he was talking about.

"Anyway, what do you want me to help you with?" Ichigo tilted his head slightly.

"We could begin with the basics, sir-" Rukia said, noticing that she added 'sir' "I mean Ichigo!" he was about to flick her on the forehead, only to stop himself and smirk and nod.

* * *

AN: This was a fast one, even for me! Do hit me up if I messed up somewhere! Keep in mind that Rukia is her depressed self at this point, but don't worry we have Ichigo to fix that, yay!

Quick Note: I reply to every review, so if you have any questions, requests or generally just wanna make my day, write me a review - won't hurt nobody!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Kubo-sama didn't reply to my_ _message, I guess he doesn't wanna give me rights for Bleach..._

* * *

The day I died

The sixth chapter – Friends

* * *

Ichigo was rubbing his, not aching, shoulders. Rukia was by no means weak and fragile as she was described in the document. He was fast and strong, her only weakness was confidence. Ichigo vowed to make his subordinate more confident, his eyes full of determination and what looked like exhaustion.

It was around 8am and he finally reached his office, sinking into his bed like a rock thrown into water. He slowly closed his eyes, thinking _'Finally some rest…'_

His graceful and long awaited sleep quickly came to a halt, with the two 3rd Seats entering his office with a loud bang. They slammed the door open, their faces energetic and ready for anything. They noticed the absence of papers on Ichigo's desk, not believing their eyes they rushed to his desk and checked for clues.

After they found no papers lying around they decided to wake their lieutenant "Lieutenant Ichigo! It's early morning, you have morning practice to do!" the blonde 3rd Seat said while shaking Ichigo's frame, after no success she turned to the other 3rd Seat "We need to wake him up, today's important!"

He simply nodded and grabbed Ichigo's frame. Ichigo's tired eyes widened as he was held up by the man in question "Lieutenant, forgive my insolence! But today is an important day for our Division."

Ichigo sighed before nodding "Fine, now let me down." He was released by the man and fell to the floor. His annoyance rising by the second, Ichigo swiftly dusted himself off and headed outside _'Not even an hour of sleep…'_ Ichigo cried to himself.

He turned to face the 3rd Seats "Why is today important enough to wake me up after all the paperwork?" He asked sternly, his scowl deepening.

The 3rd Seats straightened their backs "Today we receive new recruits from the academy, sir!" both had feared their lieutenant temper while at the same time respected their superior. The fear same from his reiatsu and the respect came from the fast promotion.

Ichigo eyed them suspiciously "And?"

The 3rd Seats avoided his sight "It is our custom, as the 13th Division, to teach them how to achieve Shikai! We usually do it, but since we have a newly appointed lieutenant, Captain decided it would be you to teach them." They proclaimed. "Some students achieve Shikai earlier than others so we take it upon ourselves to help the ones that have yet to achieve Shikai." Ichigo's scowl turned to a warm smile, the 13th Division truly was the best Division for any shinigami graduate.

Ichigo nodded "Alright, where are these _recruits_?" he looked around the barracks.

"They're awaiting our arrival at the training grounds."

Ichigo smirked "Let's go greet them then." He slowly started to walk towards their divisions training ground.

* * *

Upon arrival they were greeted by skeptical looks. Ichigo looked young and inexperienced to the new recruits, and his tired look didn't help the cause. Ichigo smiled warmly "Congratulations on graduating the academy! I am the lieutenant of the 13th Division, your future division…" he cleared his throat "…It is custom in our Division to show our new recruits how to achieve Shikai, but before we get to that, are there any questions?"

The crowd mostly calmed down, but some shinigami were still giving him skeptical looks. A group of shinigami stepped forward, the one that Ichigo thought was the leader of the group spoke "I've lived in Seireitei my whole life and I studied in the academy since I was little, but I've never seen you even once!" the leader smirked "When and how long have you attended the shinigami academy?"

Ichigo sighed; he knew people would eventually find out. Never in the history of shinigami was there a shinigami without the academy's education on their record. Ichigo scratched the back of his head; there was no easy way to explain this, so he chose to be blunt "That's because I haven't attended the academy." The crowd started to whisper after the wave of gasps.

Ichigo waited a moment to continue; he let the crowd go wild _'How is he even a shinigami?' 'How is he a lieutenant?' 'Does he have any power at all? I can't feel his reiatsu…'_ Ichigo simply coughed "Any other questions?" he still smiled. It scared the 3rd Seats behind him, he was really determined to put on a 'good show' and they knew he would take it out on them.

A cocky looking shinigami stepped forward "You tell us you'll show us how to achieve Shikai, but have _you_ even achieved Shikai? Would you demonstrate?" the shinigami dared Ichigo.

Ichigo tilted his head at the question, while White Zangetsu roared _**'Ichigo, I don't ask for a lot, but please enter Shikai and suffocate the fool.'**_ He asked maliciously, his tone low.

Ichigo smirked at the request "Are you sure you want _me_ to demonstrate Shikai?" causing the 3rd Seats to flinch.

Last time he entered Shikai, even at a huge distance, more than half the shinigami fell to their knees, gasping for air. They wouldn't want their new recruits to be suffocated to death.

The cocky Shinigami nodded only for Ichigo to slowly start drawing his blade **"Cast aside fear; Zan-"** he was quickly stopped by the blonde 3rd Seat.

She latched on to Ichigo's left hand "Lieutenant, please reconsider!" stopping him from drawing his blade.

Ichigo simply smirked "I'm kidding…" making the crowd and the 3rd Seat in question eye him curiously "I would never endanger my subordinates with something as stupid as a dare." He laughed lightly, causing the 3rd Seats to sweatdrop.

"Miss Kotetsu, would you mind?" He whispered to the blonde 3rd Seat, who was still attached to his arm. She flushed furiously as she quickly detached herself off of Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the crowd "Any other questions?" No one stepped forward; they were confused why the 3rd Seat went as far as to jump onto her lieutenant and shout. "Great. Now, how many of you achieved Shikai?"

A dozen Shinigami stepped forward, Ichigo nodded in approval before turning his attention to the remaining shinigami after sending the ones that achieved Shikai to the next training grounds. He was about to open his mouth, only for the lieutenant of the 12th Division to call out for him.

She was a beauty and beloved by most male shinigami in Seireitei. There were rumors that there existed a fan club devoted to her. Ichigo stood up and walked closer to her, the proximity between them angered some shinigami in the crowd _'I'm not going to steal her from you, you creeps!'_ Ichigo thought while feeling a dozen of death glares strike his back "You were saying?" He turned his attention back to Nemu.

She cleared her throat "Captain Kurotsuchi requests you in his laboratory." She said bluntly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he didn't like the idea. The Captain of the 12th Division sent shivers down his spine and now he had to go into his laboratory? He didn't like the idea at all "Let me finish with my new recruits first, after all, It's their first day…" he turned towards the crowd only to receive even colder stares.

Nemu shook her head "No. The Captain requests your attention to the matter immediately."

Ichigo turned, his scowl deepened slightly "With all due respect, I'm busy at this moment-" Only for Nemu to charge at him. She grabbed his shihakushō and quickly flash stepped towards the 12th Division Barracks. She threw Ichigo in front of her Captain; it was the second time today that Ichigo was brought face to face with the ground, a vein popping on his forehead. He swiftly dusted himself off and face the back of the 12th Division Captain, his glare could penetrate walls at this point.

* * *

Kurotsuchi turned, grinning like a child "Lieutenant Ichigo! Glad you could make it." He chuckled to himself "I've found some interesting information inside your blood, lieutenant…" it piqued Ichigo's interest before his scowl deepened at the thought of the crazy looking Captain having his blood "…You might be interested into what I've found." He laughed lightly.

Ichigo tilted his head "I'm all ears Captain Kurotsuchi." He decided to be blunt; he had to return to the training grounds.

Kurotsuchi took a vial of his blood and swirled it "I've noticed that you don't have a last name, dead lieutenant. So I took it upon myself to check your blood ties." He giggled like a school girl.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the sight "How generous of you, captain." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Kurotsuchi noticed the sarcasm and turned to face Ichigo, slightly annoyed at his arrogance "Your blood is the weirdest I've ever seen, lieutenant. It's a third shinigami…"

Ichigo was confused at the claim, it didn't mean much to him _'A third shinigami, alright…'_

Kurotsuchi giggled at the sight of the confused shinigami "Well that isn't the important part… The important part is that it's pure shinigami blood." Ichigo still gave no reaction "…You really are uneducated, aren't you?" Kurotsuchi deadpanned, receiving a glare from Ichigo "Well no matter, what that means is that one of your parents is a noble." Ichigo nodded "And the noble family you belong to now is the no longer noble family, Shiba."

Ichigo eyed the captain "You're saying that my last name, from this day on, is Shiba?"

Kurotsuchi simply turned his attention back to his work "Go talk to your captain if you want details. I still haven't fully researched you blood." He laughed maniacally.

Ichigo nodded and swiftly left his laboratory, deciding not to stay a minute longer. _'Shiba, eh?'_ Ichigo thought on his way back _'Great now I'm going to have to get used to another thing…'_ His head was already filled with much useful and useless information, his head wouldn't hurt as much if he had more time to process all his thoughts but time wasn't something he had.

* * *

He returned to the training grounds only to notice his captain showing the new recruits how to achieve Shikai. He quickened his step and arrived next to his captain. Ichigo whispered, not wanting to interrupt their new recruits' first meditation "Captain! You didn't have to come out."

Ukitake smiled, he took a sip of his tea before saying anything "Ah, Ichigo. Mind joining me for some tea?"

Ichigo eyed his captain curiously, before he sat down beside his captain.

"I wanted to greet the new recruits, especially now that we have a new lieutenant. I don't think you noticed the changes your sudden appearance made. People are working harder and do their best, which I haven't seen in a while. I'm glad I've made you my lieutenant." Ukitake said with a warm smile.

Ichigo smiled back, his smile faded as he thought about the information he received from Kurotsuchi "Captain Kurotsuchi found out about my inheritance..." Ukitake narrowed his sight it was a serious subject "I'm to be called Ichigo Shiba from today on…" He turned to face a wide eyed Ukitake.

' _Shiba? One of his parents if from the Shiba clan? But that would mean that he should have been born in Soul Society!'_ Ukitake did remember one Shiba that went missing in the living world; he was the former captain of the 10th Division.

Ichigo continued "Captain Kurotsuchi said I've got a third pure shinigami blood in me… What about the other two thirds?"

Ukitake took it upon himself to enlighten his confused lieutenant "It is certainly a weird ratio of blood. If your father was a shinigami and your mother was human, then the ratio would be 50:50. 50% Shinigami blood and 50% Human blood, but there must've been some interference. It is possible that something interfered during your mothers pregnancy." He smiled; he finally understood why Rukia was so worried, he looked really similar to Kaien and behaved like him.

Ukitake tried to remember the name of the particular Shiba captain that went missing in the living world; they haven't felt a slight trace of his shinigami powers ever since his disappearance and marked him MIA. He made a mental note to request archives about the missing Shiba captain.

Ichigo nodded at the explanation, it was bugging him slightly less now.

Ukitake took another sip of his tea "You're currently the only Shiba Shinigami in Seireitei. Which means you can once again make the Shiba clan into one of the former Five Noble Houses. The current head of the Shiba clan is outside Seireitei; you should go and talk to her about the revival of the Shiba clan. It is your right as a noble shinigami."

Ichigo felt great pressure on his shoulders, he was about to change Seireitei's long history of Four Noble Houses. He felt overwhelmed, not long ago he was a normal soul and now he is a Noble Shinigami.

Ukitake saw Ichigo get stressed over the fact "Don't worry too much about it; I'll help you as well as the whole 13th Division." Ukitake turned around "Right?"

Ichigo turned as well, only to be greeted by all the Seated Officers of the 13th Division. They all smiled brightly and gave Ichigo thumbs up. Ichigo smiled in relief _'The 13_ _th_ _Division truly is the best…'_ he thought as he finally took a sip of the, now cold, tea.

* * *

AN: Slightly smaller chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Release the reviews, I'm interested what you guys think! More chapters coming soon, they will be similar to this one (I want to show Ichigo's everyday as a lieutenant.)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: No Naru- I mean Bleach owned here!_

* * *

The day I died

The seventh chapter – Confrontation

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of his office door, finalizing his creation. It was a brass sign, his name chiseled into it _'Lieutenant Ichigo Shiba'_.

He smiled as it was late in the afternoon and he finished his daily paperwork already, he was about to enter his office only to be stopped by Ukitake "We've been invited to join Shunsui for some sake." Ichigo narrowed his sight, about to retort because of his captain's health "I'm feeling a lot better now, so don't worry." Ichigo simply nodded, realizing he had no word in the matter.

Ukitake and Ichigo slowly made their way through Seireitei, receiving bows and 'good works' from the passing shinigami. Ichigo noted that his captain was quite popular among all shinigami and liked by all, he had an amazing aura surrounding him. They were stopped several times by shinigami expressing their gratitude towards Ukitake, while at the same time eyeing Ichigo. Ichigo had his ever present scowl on; well it wasn't ever present, only when he was extremely tired or aggravated. Some shinigami were frightened by his look, Ukitake chuckled at the sight _'He wasn't allowed to rest, was he? I better tell the 3_ _rd_ _Seats to go easy on his tomorrow or he might actually hurt them…'_ Ukitake didn't notice that they were in front of the 8th Division Barracks.

Ichigo simply stood behind his captain, looking at the barracks in front of them. They were almost identical to theirs, the only difference that theirs was the insignia. The 8th Division had the insignia "Strelitzia".

Ichigo noticed that the barracks door had been opened by the 8th Division lieutenant, whose name he still didn't know. He walked towards her and greeted her with a slight bow "We have an appointment with Captain Kyoraku." She nodded, but before she could utter a word Ichigo continued "It appears we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Ichigo Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th Division." Ichigo smiled.

She wasn't attending the last lieutenant meeting and wasn't briefed about the new lieutenant yet, she inwardly thanked him "I'm Nanao Ise, lieutenant of the 8th Division." She said with a small smile and welcomed them to their barracks. Ukitake was brought back from his thoughts quickly as he made his way into the barracks.

Kyoraku was already pouring himself another cup. Ukitake was the first to enter the room, followed by Nanao and Ichigo. Kyoraku greet his guests with a warm welcome and a cheerful laugh, Ichigo smiled at the sight of a captain that is as easy going as Ukitake. Nanao berated her captain; he began drinking before the guests even entered. Kyoraku simply chuckled while Ukitake smiled and sat down.

Ukitake noticed Ichigo still standing "Ichigo, come. We've both been invited."

Ichigo bowed and politely declined, he could smell the sake from outside. The smell invaded his nose and attacked his senses; Ichigo couldn't stand it "I'd like to go for a walk; I don't want my moodiness to bother you."

Ukitake chuckled "You don't have to ask for permission Ichigo. I'll call you when we're leaving." He smiled warmly as Ichigo made his way out of the _'sake den'_.

"I'm surprised at how polite he is; with that amount of reiatsu I wouldn't be surprised if he was arrogant." Kyoraku said seriously.

Ukitake nodded "I feel the same way. He seems grateful that we gave him a cause. I don't think he knew what to do after his death."

Kyoraku laughed lightly "You're saying that he just wants to be a shinigami and nothing else?"

Ukitake nodded "He doesn't seem to have any other wants…" he took a sip of the strong sake.

Nanao eyed the captains curiously "If I may interrupt, _with that amount of reiatsu_? I couldn't feel any coming off of him."

Kyoraku chuckled "Oh yes, it's a secret for everyone but the captains, but I'm pretty sure you won't tell anyone…" he turned to receive a nod from Ukitake, he continued "The reason you had that lieutenant meeting was him."

Nanao froze on the spot "You mean that his reiatsu made three quarters of the shinigami in Seireitei numb?!"

Ukitake smiled "They were at a distance, I was closer. The pressure was immense, reminded me of Yamamoto."

Kyoraku laughed "He reminded you of old man Yama? That is some reiatsu indeed." He took poured himself another cup.

Nanao simply stood there, confused how Ichigo manages to keep that heavy reiatsu under control.

Ukitake noticed her look "It's interesting how he keeps that reiatsu in check…" he smiled as he took yet another sip of his sake "…His Zanpakuto is special, it wants to keep Ichigo safe at all times… But because of his reiatsu he's always in danger of hurting himself, so his Zanpakuto controls the reiatsu."

Kyoraku was astonished "I haven't heard of that kind of teamwork yet, Zanpakuto are usually really selfish with their powers." Nanao nodded in agreement.

Ukitake nodded as well "But the teamwork isn't the only thing special about him and his Zanpakuto, it's his Shikai that shines brighter than anything..." Kyoraku took another sip of his sake "It's very similar to ours, yet different."

Nanao looked confused "You're saying that his Shikai turns into dual blades?" Ukitake nodded, leaving Nanao wide eyed.

Ukitake continued "The Shikai indeed turns into dual blades, just that the blades aren't identical like ours, they are complete opposites of each other."

Kyoraku was intrigued by the idea, smirking at the thought of another dual blades wielder "We'll have to teach him how to wield them!" Kyoraku chuckled as he poured Ukitake and himself another cup.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know why, but he enjoyed the moon's glow. He felt at home every time he bathed in the light. He was sat in a field of soft grass for the past couple of hours; he finally managed to have some peace.

Ichigo could hear the noise coming from the _'sake den'_ get louder by the minute, he decided to go and check on his captain. When he opened the door he was met by the two captains singing loudly, the smell of strong sake in the air. They didn't only sing, they also danced and laughed like mad men. Ichigo turned towards Nanao, who was simply leaning onto a wall and biding her time.

"How long has this been going on for?" Ichigo facepalmed at the sight, Ukitake and Kyoraku performed a seductive dance, they thought it was seductive. It was disturbing and it destroyed the picture Ichigo had of the two captains _'Why did I come along?'_ Receiving a chuckle from Black Zangetsu, White Zangetsu was laughing for a while now, almost passing out.

Nanao turned to face Ichigo, she had a similar expression; disbelief. This happened once a month and it was always disturbing to watch, at least now she wasn't the only shinigami who knew about this.

"Captain, it's pretty late…" Ichigo said, looking away from the captains.

The captains turned to Ichigo and laughed "Ichigo! Come join us!" Grabbing Ichigo and dragging him onto the dance floor.

A vein popped on Nanao's forehead, quickly smacking her captain on the head and dragging him out of the room, stopping only to say her goodbyes. Two captains dancing was too much already, but dragging an innocent bystander into the mix, crossed the line.

Ichigo was not helping his captain stand, as he fell to the ground when he let go of Kyoraku. Ukitake chuckled "Don't Ichigo, I'll call my 3rd Seats. It's not a lieutenant's job to carry his drunken captain. You go ahead and leave for our barracks, I'll be alright."

Ichigo nodded, placing a pillow next to his captain "I'll go ahead then. Please restrain yourself next time." Ichigo smiled before closing the door _'I'm never drinking that sake, ever. Imagine what it would do to me…'_ Ichigo thought while strolling down Seireitei, towards the 13th Division Barracks.

On his way he was met by some peculiar captain's. One had brown hair and glasses and the other had silver hair and squinted eyes. They must've been the before mentioned Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru. Captain Aizen was the first to speak "Good evening, lieutenant Ichigo." He smiled warmly "What a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded "Good evening, Captain Aizen." He smiled "Its lieutenant Shiba from today on." Aizen smiled at the thought "It is a beautiful night, the moon is as calm as ever."

' _Shiba, so you figured it out already. I have to hand it to you Ichigo, you do learn fast…'_ Aizen thought as he put his right hand on Ichigo's right shoulder "I have to apologize, but we're in a hurry. If you'd excuse us…" They quickened their step, quickly leaving Ichigo's view.

Black Zangetsu shivered, pulling White Zangetsu closer for a private chat _**"That man it evil, I can feel it from his reiatsu. His intentions are bad, we must warn Ichigo."**_

White Zangetsu scoffed _**"We shouldn't make the already worried Ichigo, worry even more… Instead we could do some fighting!"**_

Black Zangetsu narrowed his sight _**"Fighting? Elaborate…"**_

White Zangetsu grinned maniacally _**"Well I would do the fighting and you would do the explaining…"**_

Black Zangetsu never liked White Zangetsu's word games _**"You're talking about his Shikai abilities, aren't you?"**_

White Zangetsu smiled _**"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I just want to fight Ichigo!"**_

Black Zangetsu nodded, there was no point making Ichigo even more worried, he still had to meet the head of the Shiba clan and talk about noble families. And to teach him something about his Shikai would be a great way to protect him without worrying him _**'Sometimes I'm amazed by his intellect. He seems like a battle crazy barbarian, but he thinks things through even before I do… It must be that other part of him that wants to fight…'**_

* * *

Ichigo finally made it to his bed and not even a second after closing his eyes, he was brought to his inner world. White Zangetsu smiled _**"Welcome back, Ichigo!"**_ he drew his sword and charge an annoyed Ichigo, who quickly blocked his attack.

Ichigo's eyes widened by how strong Zangetsu's strike was. He was sent flying into one of the skyscrapers. He recovered quickly and charged White Zangetsu, only for the events to repeat. It repeated several times, Ichigo began panting; having no sleep for two days took a toll on him.

Black Zangetsu stood in the distance _**"Ichigo… Not every enemy is weak enough to be beat by a sealed Zanpakuto; sometime you have to enter Shikai state to beat a powerful enemy…"**_

Ichigo nodded **"Cast aside fear: Zangetsu!"** His Zanpakuto now released, he noticed that there was no massive wave of reiatsu in his inner world.

" _ **The inner world is the perfect place for shinigami training. You can't be hurt; you only lose reiatsu when you get cut in this world. The time in your inner world is different from the time in the outer world; it can either pass faster or slower."**_ Black Zangetsu proclaimed sternly.

Ichigo looked at his blades, one as dark as the night and the other as bright as the moon. He hadn't yet fought someone in this state; he had zero experience with dual blades. He had no time to decide which blade to use to attack; White Zangetsu was already on his way, ready to attack again. Ichigo chose his weaker hand to defend and his stronger to attack, blocking the attack with his left hand and attacking with his right. Only to be pushed back again.

White Zangetsu scoffed at Ichigo's choice _**"You're gonna use me to defend, and him to attack?! Don't make me laugh Ichigo…"**_ White Zangetsu's eyes filled with anger _**"And here I thought you had a brain…"**_

Ichigo's scowl deepened _'him to defend and him to attack'_ Ichigo wondered what White Zangetsu meant for a moment, it hit him like a truck 'Black Zangetsu is the white blade, is he meant for defending? White Zangetsu is the black blade, is he meant for attacking? But why choose my weaker hand for attacking?'

Black Zangetsu heard his thoughts and so did White Zangetsu; they were part of him after all. _**'A slightly stronger defense is better than a slightly stronger offence… Think Ichigo.'**_

Ichigo narrowed his sight; White Zangetsu was fast he had to time the parry perfectly. He readied his right hand, parrying White Zangetsu and swinging his left blade at him. White Zangetsu swiftly dodged _**"Not fast enough, Ichigo…"**_ he scoffed.

Ichigo didn't notice White Zangetsu remark as he felt something change, he felt as if he had more energy than before. His wounds also healed and his body felt lighter. Ichigo narrowed his sight and smirked at White Zangetsu "Round two…"He charged at White Zangetsu, who simply grinned maniacally.

* * *

The morning sun was shining brightly as the 3rd Seats made their way to Ichigo's office, their hands full of documents that had to be signed and approved. They opened Ichigo's office door and swiftly put the documents on his desk, the weight causing some light cracks.

They turned towards their lieutenant's bed; the blonde 3rd Seat was the first to utter a word "Should we wake him up?" the black haired 3rd Seat laughed loudly "After yesterday?"

Ichigo was fighting White Zangetsu the whole night through, again having almost no sleep. The 3rd Seats were both laughing in his office, offering him no peace. Ichigo jumped out of his bed, now fuming with anger. He composed himself after he noticed that they weren't paying attention to him. He decided to just grab the collars of the two shinigami and throw them out his office "Next time at least knock!" he shouted at their cowering forms. Slamming his office door shut, he turned his attention towards his desk, his mouth wide "What is this?" Ichigo whispered at the sight, his eyes filled with disbelief.

His desk had a mountain of documents, they weight slightly bent his desk. Ichigo pushed himself towards the desk, greatly annoyed at the massive amount of work he had to do. _'I really do hope I get paid for this…'_ White Zangetsu snickered at the thought.

It was noon by the time Ichigo was done, surprised at his efficiency. He was about to turn his last document in but was stopped by a sudden knock on his door. Receiving an 'enter' from Ichigo, the person in question entered his office. It was no other than the captain of the 11th Division, grinning manically. Ichigo eyed the captain "How generous of a captain of a different division to visit my humble office." Ichigo smiled, curious what the crazy looking captain wanted.

Zaraki laughed "Fight me!" Ichigo's eyes widened, he was about to retort only to stopped by Ukitake, who entered after Zaraki.

"You accepted his duel Ichigo." Ukitake sighed.

Yachiru looked at Ichigo from Zaraki's shoulder "Yeah Ichi, you said you'd play with Ken-chan!"

Ichigo deadpanned "I thought _Ken-chan_ was a child, not the 11th Division Captain!"

Ukitake nodded "That explains it all, well under those circumstances I'll allow the duel. Under one condition only: no deaths."

Ichigo sighed _'Do I never get to rest?!'_

Zaraki simply groaned in annoyance _'I never get to kill anyone… So unfair…'_

* * *

They made their way to the 11th Division Training Grounds, where a huge duel field was prepared. Ukitake walked beside Ichigo "This is where the 11th Division Captains are chosen." There were sword cut marks all over the field "They are not _chosen_ by a test or something, they become the 11th Division Captains after they kill their opponent."

Ichigo gulped at the thought _'He must be strong…'_ White Zangetsu was laughing _**"Scared already, Ichigo? I thought I beat some sense into you…"**_ Ichigo frowned at the remark.

The duel field had spectator benches around it; they were quickly filled by a crowd of 11th Division shinigami. _'Quite a crowd…'_ They were roaring and cheering for their captain.

Zaraki quickly entered the duel field and silenced his crowd, turning his attention to the, now alone, Ichigo. Ukitake was sat in the crowd with the 3rd Seats. "A lieutenant with that much reiatsu, I would be a waste not to fight you…" Zaraki bared his chest "…I want to give you a fighting chance, cut me with all your might!"

Ichigo narrowed his sight "What's the hook?"

Zaraki laughed "I'm too powerful, I have to handicap myself to make it more fun!"

Ichigo nodded _'I won't enter Shikai yet, but I'll need highly concentrated reiatsu on the blade, I have a strange feeling about this fight.'_

Black Zangetsu was satisfied by Ichigo's enemy perception, finally seeing fruits from his labor. He looked towards White Zangetsu, who was trembling with excitement _**"I want to cut him! I need to cut him! His reiatsu's challenging me! I'll make you cut him Ichigo!"**_ White Zangetsu roared.

Ichigo drew his Zanpakuto; it had a red glow, pulsing with reiatsu. Zaraki eyed his blade carefully "You're going to use a sealed Zanpakuto? I said with _all_ your might!" he said angrily.

Ichigo looked straight into Zaraki's eyes "This will be more than enough…" Ichigo's speed surprised both Zaraki and Ukitake, his stance was impressive and his reiatsu was controlled. Ichigo made it close enough to swing, he chose to cut. Blood sprayed out. Ichigo eyed his opponent, his scowl deepening. The cut was too shallow, but it wasn't Ichigo that was at fault there, Zaraki's instincts make him move back slightly.

Zaraki was more than impressed, grinning manically "It sure was more than enough!" He charged Ichigo head on.

Ichigo smirked at the sight, reminded how he always fought White Zangetsu. Ichigo decided to take this fight seriously, so he prepared himself to use his whole arsenal.

Before Zaraki made is close enough **"Bakudō #1; Restrain!"** Zaraki's arms quickly locked behind his back, before he could react Ichigo continued **"Bakudō #4; Crawling Rope!"** A yellow rope appeared from Ichigo's hand it charged around Zaraki.

It made it even harder for Zaraki to move, Ichigo smirked before continuing his barrage of Kidō **"Bakudō #9; Strike!"** Paralyzing Zaraki's body, his eyes filled with confusion **"Bakudō #30; Beak-Piercing Triple Beam!"** Three yellow beaks appeared in an inverted yellow triangle, they immediately shot out towards Zaraki, pinning his frame to the ground.

Ichigo jumped into the air "I have a feeling getting into close combat with you is a mistake, so forgive my insolence, Captain Zaraki." Ichigo narrowed his sight, he placed his Zanpakuto in front of him while also placing his other hand on its blade **"Hadō #32; Yellow Fire Flash!"** a bright yellow beam of energy fired out of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, hitting the Captain directly. The blast was massive and left a crater, dust still in the air from the immense reiatsu. Ichigo landed and sheathed his blade, his eyes still looking at the place his target was just a moment ago.

Ukitake's eyes were widened at the display of perfectly used Kidō. The fight was so one sided he couldn't believe it, he expected Zaraki to break free from the restrains but it seemed Ichigo put a lot of reiatsu into the Kidō.

Ichigo watched and listened, he knew that the level of Kidō he used was too low to hurt such a strong enemy. He was right, Zaraki was quickly on his feet, jumping out of the cloud of dust. He had burn marks and was bleeding from the chest, but his grin did not falter "Your instincts are as good as mine. I am dangerous in close combat, but I did not expect you to be able to restrain me that well. I'm impressed to say the least… But now it's my turn to strike!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, Zaraki couldn't allow Ichigo to gain distance between them, and so he slashed at the ground causing a miniature earthquake. Making it enough of a distraction to close the distance between them.

Ichigo quickly parried his attack, only to he pushed back. The weight behind his sword was insane. Zaraki smiled maniacally as he continued his fast and powerful barrage of attacks. He kept pushing Ichigo back, not allowing him to counter even once.

Ichigo was getting annoyed as well as tired, his hands started to bleed from the constant attacks and his feet felt like fire from the friction. _'I have to finish this quickly; it feels as if he's getting more powerful by the moment. What're gonna do Zangetsu?"_

White Zangetsu gritted his teeth _**"Well there's one thing you could do…"**_ he mused _**"Shikai!"**_

" _ **I have to agree with this suggestion. This is not an enemy you can defeat with a sealed Zanpakuto…"**_ Black Zangetsu sighed.

Ichigo narrowed his sight _'I'll need to get him off of me first…'_ he thought of a couple of solutions, deciding to use force instead of restraints **"Hadō #33; Blue Fire, Crash Down!"** a bright blue energy fired out of Ichigo's fingers, blasting Zaraki away from him. "It seems I have no choice here…" Ichigo took a deep breath, Zaraki narrowed his sight **"Cast aside fear: Zangetsu!"**

Zaraki smiled at the sight "Are you trying to mock me? You had that kind of Shikai and held it back?" he laughed as he dashed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo was now collected, the increase in reiatsu made him feel lighter. Zaraki was about to cut vertically, only to be easily parried by Ichigo's right blade. Continuing with his left he cut the captain across the chest, again. Zaraki felt a change in his power but ignored it; he continued to attack Ichigo with his usual barrage of powerful and fast attacks. Ichigo smirked at the sight, the captain started to sweat. Zaraki was about to swing at Ichigo again only to be met by both of Ichigo's blades. Ichigo pushed Zaraki's heavy Zanpakuto away leaving an opening in Zaraki's defense **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** Ichigo shouted as he was about to cut the captain. A black and red beam fired out of Ichigo's blade, blasting the, now unconscious, captain into the crowd.

The crowd went silent, before cheering loudly. It was a great fight, even if their captain lost the 11th Division enjoyed a great fight. They knew their captain would eventually get revenge. At the end the crowd wasn't only filled with 11th Division shinigami, there were also a lot of 13th Division shinigami and shinigami from random divisions which heard that the new lieutenant accepted a captain's duel request.

Ichigo sighed in relief, he didn't have to injure the captain with high level Kidō and instead he used his two new abilities. _'Getsuga Tenshō is something else Zangetsu…'_ White Zangetsu simply ignored the remark and smirked _**"It's nothing great… It's only one of my abilities you idiot."**_

Black Zangetsu was also proud of Ichigo; he used his other ability perfectly.

* * *

~Ichigo's Inner world, early morning~

Ichigo was done fighting White Zangetsu and was about to leave, but before he left a thought hit his head. He turned to face Black Zangetsu "Why are you in my stronger arm? Shouldn't the blade meant for cutting be in my stronger arm?"

Black Zangetsu smiled _**"I guess I should explain it to you, after all, you did beat him…"**_ He turned to look at an unconscious White Zangetsu, still twitching _**"We work together when we fight. So we decided that the first abilities you learn should be used together. 'Reiatsu Absorption' and 'Getsuga Tenshō' work together perfectly… Your strong arm with absorb the hits but also the enemy reiatsu while your weaker arm with cast the absorbed reiatsu back at the enemy in the form of Getsuga Tenshō."**_

Black Zangetsu smirked at the thought of the _killer combo_. _**'It's also to protect you better. I'm a defensive sword where he is an offensive sword. I'm not meant for cutting…'**_ He thought as he saw Ichigo nod to his explanation.

" _ **This attack combination should be enough for you to beat almost any opponent… When we feel that you require more diverse abilities, we will teach them to you."**_ Black Zangetsu explained.

Ichigo nodded again, he was about to leave, only to be stopped by Black Zangetsu _**"Also, I'm pretty sure you heard of Bankai…"**_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to face Zangetsu _**"Actually… Never mind for now…"**_ Ichigo nodded, he waved goodbye to his Zanpakuto and left his inner world.

' _ **It might be too much for you to handle, sorry Ichigo, but not yet.'**_ Black Zangetsu thought as he was about to try and wake up White Zangetsu.

* * *

AN: Bigger than I anticipated. I wanted Ichigo to fight Zaraki and so did some of you! I could've prolonged the fight, but what's the point of that?! There will be longer fights in the future, I wanted to simply show off Ichigo's current powers and make him fight Zaraki.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hit me up with them reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach..._

* * *

The day I died

The eight chapter – News Spread Fast

* * *

Ichigo was panting heavily, his fight with Zaraki ended an hour ago. He was now drinking tea with Ukitake, but was stopped by his body's sudden exhaustion.

"Ichigo, what's happening?" Ukitake asked, wide eyed.

Ichigo turned to face his captain "There are some slight aftereffects to my Shikai…"

Ukitake nodded, expecting something horrid.

Ichigo smiled "…those being me feeling like I weight three hundred tons…"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo continued "…and me becoming almost twice as strong as before I used my Shikai…"

' _Must be an Enhancement Shikai…'_ Ukitake thought, relived it wasn't something serious.

Ichigo didn't explain his Shikai fully, not wanting to burden his captain even more.

' _ **That captain was tough, who would've thought that he would have more reiatsu than Ichigo. Sometimes being strong is a double-edged blade…'**_ Black Zangetsu was thinking about the situation.

Ukitake smiled "I'm still surprised that you managed to defeat Captain Zaraki… He is menacing."

Ichigo turned to face his captain again "It isn't that I defeated him… He defeated himself." He smirked at the thought of the hot-headed captain.

Ukitake eyed his lieutenant "He defeated himself?"

Ichigo nodded "My Shikai uses combination attacks, similar to yours… My white blade drains my opponent's reiatsu and feeds it to my black blade. My black blade then uses the opponent's reiatsu in combination with my reiatsu and blasts the target with one of my _Getsuga_ abilities." Ichigo didn't mention that he only had one Getsuga ability at this moment, but it didn't matter at this point.

Ukitake nodded "So it's similar to my Shikai? One of my Shikai's abilities is to absorb any reiatsu based attack, combine my reiatsu into it, change is velocity and form, and fire it back at my opponent. But that isn't the my Shikai's true ability-"

Ichigo wheezed at the sudden pain in his upper body _'What is this pain Zangetsu? I know it's meant to hurt after I absorb someone's reiatsu, but this is more painful than that captain's sword.'_

White Zangetsu scoffed _**"Little strawberry can't take the heat?"**_ He was slightly worried, but would never show it to anyone. He knew, better than anyone that Ichigo was strong and wouldn't die to something like this.

Black Zangetsu sighed _**"Do I have to explain everything…"**_ He turned towards White Zangetsu, glaring at his form _**"When I absorb the enemy's reiatsu, the greater portion goes to charcoal here…"**_ He pointed towards the fuming White Zangetsu _**"And the small fragment that is left is absorbed by your reiatsu. You wouldn't feel it if the fragment was from any normal Shinigami, but that captain had some serious reiatsu. The fragment you absorbed increased your total reiatsu by a quarter of its original amount…"**_

Ichigo coughed hoarsely, White Zangetsu continuing Black Zangetsu's thought _**"Imagine you just ate both your hands… That's how much stronger you've become…"**_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the comparison _'Shinigami don't eat their limbs…Besides how would I become stronger by eating my limbs?'_ Causing White Zangetsu to huff and hide his presence.

" _ **It's a metaphor. You simply got a lot stronger…"**_ Black Zangetsu said impassively.

* * *

Ichigo decided to take a walk before going to sleep; the night calmed him down every time. Ukitake ordered him not to get stressed while recovering; it would only prolong the recovery. He was strolling down Seireitei's streets, not really looking where he walked. Ichigo was thinking of everything that happened up until now. Something bothered him, when he recalled his memories they would stop in the outer Rukongai forest, he felt as if there was more, there should've been a lot more.

He came to his senses only to notice a massive gate, Ichigo tilted his head. There were guards positioned to keep watch over the gate. Ichigo neared the gate; one of the guards instantly noticed the lieutenant "Welcome to the Senkaimon, lieutenant Shiba!"

Ichigo nodded and smiled "And here I thought Senkaimon was a lot smaller…" receiving a couple of chuckles from the guards.

"They are smaller in the living world, but this is the main, permanent one." A guard said.

One of the guards was slightly confused "What brought you here, sir? We're atop a tower…"

Ichigo sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly "I was lost in thought…" he scratched the back of his head "Uhm, what direction are the 13th Division Barracks?"

One of the guards was more mischievous than the others, he pointed towards the 1st Division Barracks "That way, sir."

Ichigo turned towards the pointed direction "You sure?"

The guard nodded enthusiastically.

Ichigo smiled, before flash-stepping towards the direction.

The guard in question laughed, before being stopped by the other guards "Are you trying to make him mad?"

Causing the mischievous guard to raise an eyebrow "And what will he do? He's the new inexperienced lieutenant; he doesn't even radiate any reiatsu…"

The other guards facepalmed "So you didn't hear the news…"

"The news?" the mischievous guard raised an eyebrow.

The other guards smirked, except one who was extremely annoyed "You idiot! He's the guy that defeated Captain Zaraki in a duel!"

The, now not so mischievous, guard gulped. He was now trembling; he was frightened by the thought that a lieutenant could beat a captain.

Ichigo landed in front of the 1st Division Barracks, he frowned "Those guards are as lost as I am…" he sighed. White Zangetsu laughed loudly _**'You're as dense as a rock!'**_

Ichigo was about to retort to the remark, only to be stopped by none other than the 1st Division lieutenant who proudly stood in front of Ichigo "Good evening, lieutenant Ichigo. What brings you here?" he tilted his head, not displaying much emotion.

"Good evening lieutenant Sasakibe. I hate to admit it, but I am lost… Could you direct me towards the 13th Division Barracks?" Ichigo laughed embarrassingly.

Sasakibe pointed towards the 13th Division Barracks. Ichigo was about to flash-step "I'm surprised you beat that monster. As a fellow lieutenant I congratulate you." Ichigo nodded and swiftly disappeared. _'Still lost in Seireitei… Shinigami these days…'_ Sasakibe thought as he went back to his chambers.

Ichigo arrived quickly, hugged his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

He could feel it… He knew what was about to happen... He wouldn't get any rest. His eyes shot open _**"Welcome back, Ichigo!"**_

Ichigo's glare could penetrate several dimensions and freeze all of them "Why am I back?"

White Zangetsu turned towards Black Zangetsu _**"There's a problem…"**_

Ichigo tilted his head, Black Zangetsu seemed exhausted. Ichigo walked up to him "What's the problem?"

Black Zangetsu was profusely sweating and seemed tired _**"Controlling all this reiatsu is difficult…"**_ he smiled to Ichigo _**"…The problem is your reiatsu's level…"**_

Ichigo tiled his head "My reiatsu's level?"

Black Zangetsu nodded _**"More like compressed stage… The reiatsu you absorbed was highly compressed. We thought that the chunk was only a quarter of your power, but it would seem that you absorbed the same amount of power you have, if not more…"**_

Ichigo's eyes widened "I blasted him that much reiatsu?" White Zangetsu scoffed.

Black Zangetsu nodded again _**"Since his reiatsu was immensely compressed we thought it was only a small amount of reiatsu and allowed you to absorb it… We were completely wrong…"**_ he sighed.

White Zangetsu was the next to talk _**"Now it seems that we have to compress your reiatsu to his level… Maybe even higher…"**_

Ichigo narrowed his sight "And how do we do that?"

White Zangetsu smirked and was about to answer, only to be stopped by Black Zangetsu _**"There are risks involved… The more you compress you reiatsu the more it might hurt your comrades in battle… You'll have to make sure not to fight with shinigami any time soon…"**_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "But I thought you can suppress my reiatsu in battle?"

Black Zangetsu nodded _**"Not as well when you compress your reiatsu. You will have to learn doing it yourself…"**_

Ichigo tiled his head again "Can't you both control my reiatsu?"

White Zangetsu laughed, before grinning manically _ **"It isn't that we can't! It's that if I do it, you might lose control…"**_

Ichigo nodded; he turned towards Black Zangetsu again "Teach me how to control it, first."

Black Zangetsu sighed _**"It's actually really simple, we simply lied to you…"**_ Ichigo gawked, White Zangetsu roared with laughter. He continued _**"You only have to focus slightly on your reiatsu flow…"**_

"You're kidding..." Ichigo's mouth was still agape.

Black Zangetsu shook his head and smiled _**"I'll try to help you when you're not focused, after all we don't want you to hurt yourself."**_

Ichigo was astonished how much Black Zangetsu spoke, but shrugged it off _'Must be his exhaustion kicking in…'_

"How do we compress my reiatsu then?" Ichigo asked, still confused.

White Zangetsu smirked. Ichigo instantly knew it would be a long night.

* * *

It was noon and the 3rd Seats were already worried about their lieutenant, he didn't leave his office and they were too scared to enter themselves. His office was extremely quiet; they couldn't hear a single noise even when putting their ears on his door. They took a step back, looking at the door. They heard some slight movement in his office.

"Yo." Ichigo said, he was stood behind them "What you guys looking at?" he smiled.

The 3rd Seats jumped in surprise "Lieutenant Shiba!" they said in unison. They were surprised at first, only to look confused a moment later. Ichigo raised an eyebrow; he didn't have a mirror in his office so there was no way of him figuring out that one of his orange locks turned completely white.

"Lieutenant your hair!" said the blonde 3rd Seat.

Ichigo narrowed his sight "What about it?"

They pointed towards his lock "It's always been bright orange, what's your point?"

The blonde 3rd Seat facepalmed, the dark haired 3rd Seat decided to continue "Lieutenant Shiba, with all due respect, but are you trying some new human trend?"

Ichigo decided to pat his hair, maybe there was something on his head.

The blonde 3rd Seat was about to explode "It's your hair color! Why's your hair white?!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "My hair's white?" He picked the lock in question and looked at it "It's white!" his eyes widened in surprise "That's one terrible prank to pull on you superior!" They flinched at his raised voice, frightened by his fierce glare.

They quickly fell in line and straightened their back "Forgive our insolence, but it wasn't us, sir!" they tried explaining in unison.

Ichigo looked at them "And you stood right in front of my office for what reason?"

The both looked away in embarrassment "We've been worried about you, sir…"

Ichigo calmed down, he was still confused about his hair, but decided that he would later ask his captain.

Both the 3rd Seats sighed in relief; their lieutenant wasn't going to cook them alive.

Ichigo smirked "Well if you're truly worried about me… how bout you guys do some paperwork?"

They pouted at the thought, but still nodded. He was their superior after all, he had the last word.

* * *

Ichigo was on his way to his captain's office, he sent the 3rd Seats to do his paperwork. He was notified by his captain's Hell Butterfly, his words were a little vague.

Before entering Ukitake office he could hear another captain complain. He decided to enter, noticing Rukia first and Byakuya after. She was looking at the ground, while her brother glared at Ukitake.

Ukitake smiled in relief, he wouldn't have to face the proud noble himself.

Ichigo tilted his head at the scene; he knew Rukia was very strong and wouldn't allow anyone to push her around she even retorted to Ichigo's flicks, but here she was looking at the floor. Byakuya looked at Ichigo, his eyes were cold and emotionless "Lieutenant _Shiba…_ was it?" Ichigo nodded "I'm here to ask if you could change the list of shinigami for the next mission."

Ichigo narrowed his sight; he looked at Ukitake's desk and noticed the list. He picked the list up and quickly read all the names. He also noticed that Rukia was one of the shinigami and that this would be her first mission since her return. Ichigo faced his captain "Captain you can leave this to me, rest assured I can handle this situation." Ukitake nodded and left to his private chambers.

Ichigo turned to face Byakuya, who had a fiercer glare than before "You must excuse my Captain, he's very ill and needs to rest. I'll talk in his place." Byakuya was surprised by Ichigo's reaction "What would you have me do with the list, Captain _Kuchiki?_ "

"I believe that Rukia isn't ready for the mission. She is still too weak. Replace her with someone who has more experience." Byakuya proclaimed.

' _Even his voice is cold, sheesh.'_ Ichigo knew that he could only win this argument with a stronger argument; simply saying 'Rukia isn't weak' wouldn't be enough.

"Exactly how is Rukia weak? I'm under the impression that you're trying to hold a perfectly capable shinigami away from the outside. I thought shinigami that graduated the academy would be prepared for anything." Ichigo said sternly, before Byakuya could even retort Ichigo continued "You graduated the academy as well, didn't you captain? We're you too weak then too? Have you done any missions since then?"

Byakuya's glare was colder than ice now "The mission is to visit the outer parts of Rukongai and eliminate Hollows that are terrorizing the inhabitants. It's an A+ mission; we send shinigami near lieutenant level to these missions, but Seireitei's lieutenant level shinigami are too busy in the living world. Sending weak shinigami like Rukia will only jeopardize the mission."

Ichigo smirked "Well then you're forgetting one lieutenant level shinigami…" Byakuya's eyes widened, and Rukia lifted her head. Ichigo winked at Rukia "I'll lead the party of shinigami."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long update. I couldn't get into the _zone_ of writing. Hope you enjoy this small chapter, hit me up with reviews I might even completely redo the chapter if you guys don't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

* * *

The day I died

The ninth chapter – First Mission

* * *

Rukia was shocked when she heard her brother _'Shiba?'_ her eyes widened at the sight, it was none other than Ichigo. It would be him to fight Byakuya, verbally, of course. The mission she was assigned to would be difficult she knew that, but she still wanted to enjoy the nostalgic air of Rukongai; she had so many childhood memories there, she had to go. She could feel her brothers cold aura freeze the room; he always had the last word with her captain. Ukitake respected Byakuya and he also saw through his façade, but this time it wouldn't be a captain Byakuya would talk to, it would be a lieutenant. She noticed Ichigo's eyes, he was determined and wouldn't allow Byakuya to stroll in and order his division around. Rukia also noticed a single lock of white hair, it confused her. She almost forgot that her brother called Ichigo a _Shiba_ earlier, she had to ask him.

"I'll lead the party of shinigami." Ichigo noticed Rukia's wide eyes look at him; he winked at her and turned to face a wide eyed Byakuya.

Byakuya was caught off guard, he turned to leave "If there's a lieutenant with them, then I have no complaints. I'll take my leave…" He quickly disappeared from Ukitake's office, leaving a smirking Ichigo and a flabbergasted Rukia.

Ichigo stretched his arms up "When's this mission meant to be again?"

Rukia was awakened from her trance; she looked at Ichigo "Tomorrow morning, sir." Rukia received a quick flick to the forehead.

Ichigo smirked "I have a name, you know?" Rukia nodded "Good. Anyway I still have a mountain paperwork, so if you excuse me."

He was about to leave, only to be stopped by Rukia's grasp "Thank you, Ichigo…" She uttered with her soft voice.

Ichigo smiled at her "Don't worry about it Rukia. I wouldn't allow someone to boss around my subordinates."

Ichigo arrived at his office quickly, only to notice that the 3rd Seats disappeared. He mutter some insults and went to work, it was going to be another long day.

* * *

Night came quickly and Ichigo wasn't even halfway done, he heard footstep stop outside his door, turning his attention to, the still closed, door. Ichigo got slightly irritated at the door not opening; he decided to do it himself. He opened the door and looked left then right, not spotting a soul, he then looked down. He was met by a frozen Rukia; she had two cups of green tea with her.

Ichigo tilted his head at the sight "You know we have a mission tomorrow?" she almost jumped in surprise. She hardly made it to his door and he already opened it.

"I thought you might me thirsty, so I got you some tea…" she offered, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"As long as is has enough poison to knock me out, I don't mind some tea." Ichigo said with a smile, the work was getting more annoying and boring by the minute. He would hate not to have company, he moved back to his seat, reading a complaint document. Ichigo looked up to see Rukia at his door step "You can enter; I'm not going to bite… Unless you're annoying." He chuckled.

Rukia nodded and entered his humble office. She was still curious to how Ichigo became a lieutenant so fast, but what bothered her most was the _Shiba_ part of his name. "When did you find out your last name?" she had to be blunt.

Ichigo turned his attention to Rukia again "Just the other day. Captain Kurotsuchi looked into my blood…" he sighed "… and found my blood ties."

Rukia's eyes widened _'He's related to Kaien?'_ she quickly recovered from shock and calmed down. She kept going around his office curiously looking at all objects, Ichigo let the 3rd Seats decorate his office and they added a lot of random statues and flowers. He was happy with the look of his office.

Rukia noticed the massive amount of documents Ichigo still had to go through, she decided to help him. She picked the top document and started reading it; the document was another standard complaint form. Rukia raised an eyebrow _'I don't remember the last time our division destroyed a food stand…'_

Ichigo noticed her reaction and smirked "There's at least another hundred of those in the pile… Are you sure you want to stick around?"

Rukia narrowed her sight; she took half of the documents "I bet I'll be done with mine faster than you're done with yours…"

Ichigo would retort, but with the amount of work he had any helping hand would be appreciated. "There's no way a _weak_ shinigami like you is going to beat me." He smirked when he saw her reaction.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, her eyes as cold as ice, but at the same time she looked determined to prove him wrong.

* * *

Ichigo yawned; the morning sun was already rising. He finally finished all his work. In the end he had to do most of the work, Rukia fell asleep shortly after their bet. Ichigo slowly picked her small frame up and carried her to his bed, tucking her in. He still had to go and talk to his captain about his white hair. He stretched and left his office.

Ichigo knocked onto the door of his captain office, not receiving an answer. He was quickly met by a Hell Butterfly _'At the training grounds.'_ Ichigo nodded and headed towards the 13th Division training grounds.

Ukitake was sipping his tea and enjoying the sight of shinigami training in the early morning. Ichigo sat next to his captain, looking at the shinigami training "They sure are fierce."

Ukitake nodded "They aim to become strong shinigami in the future, they train every day. It's quite an inspiring sight."

Ichigo smirked "I'm joining the mission today. It was the only way to get Captain Kuchiki to agree…"

"It's going to be your first mission. It was going to happen sooner or later." Ukitake thought out loud.

Ichigo smiled "You don't have to worry about this shinigami. I can handle anything they throw at me." Ukitake turned to face Ichigo and nodded, noticing his white lock in the process.

"Since when do you have white hair Ichigo?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"That's what I want to know, I thought you might know an answer." Ichigo hoped that his captain would have the knowledge; he did have white hair after all.

Ukitake thought about it for a moment, he couldn't find an answer "Maybe Captain Unohana would know."

Ichigo tilted his head "The Captain of the 4th Division…They are a healing division, they should know." He quickly stood up and bowed before leaving for the 4th Division.

Ichigo wanted to go to the 4th Division, the problem was that he didn't know where the 4th Division was located. Luckily he spotted the 3rd Seat duo, rushing towards them "Good morning 3rd Seats!" Ichigo said enthusiastically.

The blonde 3rd Seat whispered to the other "He's planning something…" the dark haired 3rd Seat nodded in agreement.

"Could you direct me to the 4th Division?" Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

The 3rd Seats looked at him with wide eyes; their faces screamed 'Oh!' Both the 3rd Seats pointed to the same direction.

Ichigo nodded and swiftly left for the 4th Division. Leaving two astonished 3rd Seats.

* * *

Captain Unohana was taking a walk outside the 4th Division Barracks, she enjoyed the morning breeze; it was soft and calming. She was quickly met by bright orange.

Ichigo bowed before the captain "I apologize for the interruption, captain Unohana. I have a question."

Captain Unohana nodded "If you would follow me." She headed towards her office. Ichigo noticed Hanataro while passing through the 4th Division Barracks, he seemed more confident. They entered Unohana's office; she took her seat and looked at Ichigo with curiosity.

Ichigo simply pointed to his white lock "I've always had bright orange hair, but yesterday I've noticed this white lock…"

Unohana looked at his hair hard, it was a medical condition "You aren't overworking yourself, lieutenant? A person's hair can whiten due to stress…"

Ichigo frown at the thought _'I haven't slept for like four days and each night I've fought Zangetsu…'_ he sighed. "I've been training and working intensely the past couple of days… Could that be the cause?"

Unohana narrowed her sight "That could definitely be the cause, lieutenant. Please don't overexert yourself even further; it may cause greater damage to your body."

Ichigo nodded "After today's mission I'll make sure not to push myself too hard."

Unohana smiled "Mission?"

"I'm leading a group of shinigami to the outer quarters of Rukongai; we have to eliminate some pests." Ichigo explained.

Unohana nodded "As long as there's no major stress involved."

"Thank you for your help captain. I thought it might be something serious, I'm relieved. If you'd excuse me, I have to organize the team and get ready for the mission." Ichigo smiled, before bowing and leaving for his own office.

* * *

Ichigo was again in his office, checking the list for his mission. His attention was interrupted by a hum. Ichigo completely forgot that someone occupied his bed, Rukia was still sound asleep. He looked over the paper he held in front himself and saw Rukia rolling in her sleep. Ichigo smirked at the sight, he had to wake her up, their mission was about to begin. Being late would only project Ichigo in a bad light.

He walked up to his bed; Ichigo almost got knocked out by the sight. Her nose was slightly red and her bangs were over her eyes, both her hands were in front of her bright pink lips. She looked like a cute little _'Rabbit!'_ Ichigo mused. She hummed lightly, slightly opening her eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head." Ichigo said softly, smirking to the fact that her nose moved, making her look more like a bunny.

Rukia didn't notice that she was sleeping in her lieutenant bed. She simply groaned "Five more minutes…"

Ichigo frowned _'I know my bed is awesome and all, but we're going to be late…"_ he sighed "Oi Rukia, wake up." He raised his voice.

She picked up the pillow and planted her face into it, groaning even louder "Leave me alone… I said five more minutes…"

Ichigo was getting slightly aggravated, if words won't wake her up, maybe something else; Ichigo flicked her forehead.

Rukia's eyes shot open "What was that for?" she caressed her forehead.

Ichigo sighed "Our mission starts soon. Get prepared." He walked back to his desk and gave his full attention to the document.

It took Rukia a couple of minutes and a few stretches to figure out that she slept in Ichigo's bed. She quickly jumped out of his bed, her face bright red.

Ichigo yawned loudly, scratching the back of his yeah "You ready to go?" He raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

She was still too flustered about the fact that she slept in her lieutenant's bed.

Ichigo sighed, he walked to Rukia and flicker her forehead again "If you plan to ignore me, then do it in your free time. We've got a mission to complete."

Ichigo was the first to leave his office. Rukia wanted to put on a clean shihakushō so she headed to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

The rendezvous point was the West Gate of Seireitei; Ichigo was the first to arrive, stretching his aching muscles before leaning onto a wall. Because Ichigo lead the mission he had the privilege of selecting his team. He had to select three regular shinigami, a medical shinigami, a Kidō expert and an expert swordsman. Ichigo selected three new shinigami academy graduates, Hanataro as the medical shinigami, Rukia as the Kidō expert, and since there weren't any expert swordsmen free of duty he signed the role _'My speed should be enough to pass…'_ Ichigo thought.

' _Now that my reiatsu is compressed, what do I do if a fight occurs?'_ Ichigo asked Zangetsu.

White Zangetsu smirked _**"You obliterate them!"**_

Black Zangetsu sighed _**"Just don't enter Shikai and everything should be fine."**_

Ichigo wanted to know more, but the three new graduates came and Ichigo had to brief them on the mission objectives. "You guys don't have to worry about such a mission. It'll be easy." Ichigo smiled "Questions?"

One of the shinigami stepped forward "Why are you coming along this mission?"

Ichigo scratched his head sheepishly "Well someone wanted to postpone the mission… So I had to go along to make sure the mission's successful." It was only a moment after when Hanataro appeared and bowed to Ichigo.

"Good morning, lieutenant Shiba. I won't disappoint you!" Hanataro said confidently.

Ichigo nodded and smiled _'Good, he's finally confident; one less thing to worry about.'_

They were all briefed and ready, and one person was still missing. He knew Rukia was hardworking and wouldn't be careless, but she was still late.

Rukia arrived only minutes after, carrying what seemed to be a large backpack.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "What's with the backpack Rukia?"

"Nii-sama prepared me this for the mission…" he looked at the ground, blushing lightly.

Ichigo tilted his head "The mission's going to last a day, maybe two. It looks like you have enough supplies for a year." He crossed his arms "Empty the backpack and take only necessaries…"

Rukia inwardly growled at Ichigo, he had the last word and he was the leader of this mission _'And Nii-sama cared enough to prepare me this…'_ she cried to herself.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the amount of food Byakuya prepared for Rukia _'Scratch a year's supplies; this is enough for a decade!'_ he looked at the mountain of dried food packets. She quickly packed he backpack with several and nodded to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed "Alright, let's get moving." Flash-stepping out of Seireitei, others followed suit.

* * *

AN: Following chapters will be longer. Summer's ending and I'll be busy throughout most of the week, so updates might take longer! I wont drop the story just like that, don't worry!

 **Reviews are appreciated as are PM's with your thoughts, do you like shorter fast updating chapters or longer slow updating ones? What are your thoughts on suffixes, I might use them more often in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not... it's true... own Bleach!_

* * *

The day I died

The tenth chapter – A forgotten life and the power of trust

* * *

The trip to outer Rukongai took longer than any of them expected, Ichigo sighed; the sun was setting already. He was about to tell them that they weren't going to take breaks, only to be faced by a panting shinigami. Ichigo frowned "We're going to take a break, start a campfire and find a spot to rest." Rukia and Ichigo were stood next to each other, keeping an eye out, while the three newbie's prepared a campfire and found a spot to rest, Hanataro on the other hand looked into his bad; counting his bandages and medicines.

Ichigo sighed before sitting down, the pain from the reiatsu absorption was gone and he could finally move without pain. Rukia notices Ichigo relax, she heard of his fight with Zaraki. He amazed her; he was a novice shinigami in terms of how long he's in service, but a master or even higher in terms of fighting. "I've heard of your fight with Captain Zaraki, Ichigo…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in interest "Have you know?"

"You might even become a Gotei captain one day…" Rukia said, kicking a small rock.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia "Who knows… I don't really have plans for the future…" he looked up to the, now starry, night's sky.

Rukia raised an eyebrow "You haven't even thought about it once?"

Ichigo nodded "I've been too busy with shinigami work… I know almost nothing but _how to shinigami_."

' _I thought plusses keep some of their memories for their past lives, did I mess up my Konso?"_ Rukia eyed Ichigo curiously "Do you not remember anything from your life?"

Ichigo turned to face Rukia; his eyes filled with confusion "My past life? I don't remember a single thing. I lived before this?"

Rukia inwardly cursed her inexperience; '… _something must've messed up with my Konso!'_ She had to tell him.

Ichigo continued while leaning back slightly "I wonder what my past life was like… Who was I? Am I different than I was then?" his eyes saddened.

"Ichigo…" Rukia began; her voice soft and comforting "I… I'm truly sorry." Her eyes watered slightly "…It's all my fault, my lack of experience caused you harm…"

Ichigo's eyes widened, Rukia was always strong and confident. She wouldn't cry for nothing, Ichigo stood up and hugged Rukia's small frame "…It's alright. I'm completely fine, what harm are you even talking about?" he chuckled lightly.

Rukia shook her head; her face burrowed into his shihakushō "It's not alright, Ichigo. It's my fault you lost your memories! How is that alright?" new tears forming in her eyes as she looked up to see Ichigo's worried face "It's my fault you're separated from your family, from your two beautiful sisters, from your friends, from your life…" her body trembled in shock, she expected him to berate her, hit her even.

Ichigo did quite the opposite, he hugged Rukia tighter and pat her head "You're really amazing Rukia, you know that?" He smiled as her calmed self looked up to him "I have two beautiful sisters? You have to tell me about them, I want to meet them again! I want to meet my friends again too." His smile was warm and his voice was comforting "You don't have to carry this burden. I won't forgive you..." her eyes widened at his words "…because there's nothing to be forgiven. Captain Ukitake taught me that it's a shinigami's job to send plusses to Soul Society. You did nothing wrong." He tried to reassure her.

She shook her head "But it was because of my lack in strength that you died in the first place. I was too late to save you from the hollow, how isn't it my fault?"

Ichigo ran his hand through her silky smooth hair and smiled "Because it wasn't you who killed me and separated everything for me, Rukia…" she could swear she just heard an angel talk, his voice was the softest she's ever heard. His body was warm and gave her comfort, he must be an angel. "You have to believe in yourself, Rukia." He smiled.

She smiled back, brushing the remaining tears off her swollen face _'I'm such an idiot, berating myself over nothing...'_ She gladly rested her head on his chest while he hugged her.

* * *

They we're too busy to notice the bushes rustle. Three silhouettes watched Ichigo from a distance.

The left one spoke first "Are you sure about your plan, Aizen-sama? Watching his growth is one thing, but affecting it directly is one step too far, don't you think?" it was none other than Captain Tōsen.

Aizen was standing in the middle, grinning at the sight "He is still too weak to fight me. He won't be able to comprehend my true power…"

Gin smiled sheepishly "Then, shall I release the beast?"

Aizen nodded "My corpse should be found in a minute or two. We'll have to force Ichigo's hollowfication; his opponents weren't that tough to begin with… But this fight will force him to undergo hollowfication." Aizen smirked at his new plan.

Gin did not reply, instead he opened a small garganta revealing a hollow. It wasn't a random hollow, but one of Aizen's hollowfication experiments.

Aizen smirked _'The last one was powerful, captain level even, but this one is in a completely new league. I really wonder if Ichigo can defeat him, after all, Ichigo is the host of my last White.'_ The idea was intriguing, the old version versus the new.

The new _White_ could communicate and had some intelligence, not acting completely on instinct **"You called, Aizen-sama?"** he kneeled in front of Aizen.

"Yes, I want you to defeat that orange haired shinigami, but before I want you to modestly wound the small black haired one…" Aizen had to get _it_ this time or his own will fade.

White nodded and focused his eyes on Ichigo, he couldn't feel a threatening aura coming off from Ichigo, and he tilted his head at the sight. _'He doesn't seem like a threat at all. The more I look at him, he looks inviting… Too bad Aizen-sama ordered me to destroy him…'_ He was reading his body, stretching and massaging some of his sore muscles.

He dashed quickly, unseen to the average shinigami. Ichigo let go of Rukia only moments earlier, he focused his vision to the approaching silhouette. His eyes widened when he turned to face Rukia and noticed that she was bleeding from her chest, she fell to the ground, her coughing up blood.

Ichigo turned to the attacker; his eyes yelled 'murder' and so did his Zanpakuto " **Hanataro!** " Ichigo shouted, his eyes not leaving his target. Hanataro quickly appeared, gasping in shock at the sight "Take Rukia to the camp and heal her, I'll take care of this guy…" his cold voice frightened Hanataro, but he chose to ignore his fear for now, lifting Rukia's small frame and quickly dashing to the camp.

Ichigo narrowed his sight _'His reiatsu… definitely a hollow… It's pretty damn heavy.'_ He took a deep breath _"You're going to regret attacking this shinigami…"_ his voice even colder than before _'The distance is perfect, it won't hurt them…'_

Ichigo's scowl deepened **"Cast away fear; Zangetsu!"** two blades appeared after the sudden force that seemed to push everything away from Ichigo.

White seemed surprised _'Two blades… interesting...'_

Ichigo smirked "Your reiatsu definitely is heavy and you seem strong, but this isn't a fight you could ever win… Not after hurting _her_." His narrowed his sight, before taking another deep breath **"First Moon Slaying; Eternal Darkness!"**

White's eyes widened at the sight of nothing, it was black; everything was black. He tried to move his hand, only to notice that he couldn't feel his hand. He panicked, releasing more reiatsu than before. His eyes widened even more when he noticed a bright light appear in front of him, it was Ichigo in a battle stance _'Eternal Darkness lasts for a few minutes… It should keep his paralyzed for long enough.'_ Ichigo's grip on his blades tightened **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** his black blade shot a blue energy wave; the reiatsu considerable lower than when he fought Zaraki.

White kept on releasing more reiatsu; he could feel his body again. His eyes widened only a moment before Getsuga Tenshō hit him, hardly managing to dodge it. Eternal Darkness lost its effect and brought White back to the forest he was in only moments earlier. _'I can't allow him to use another of those abilities; it will be the end of me if he does!'_ His arms quickly turned into blades as he quickly dashed closer to Ichigo, believing into his close combat expertise.

Ichigo parried White's quick blade, only to be cut by the other; quickly jumping away from Ichigo, before dashing for another quick assault.

* * *

Their swords clashed multiple times, clinking sounds of metal could be heard even in the surrounding quarters of Rukongai. A few souls went out to check who was fighting only to be met by a strong wind blowing from the forest, the force behind Ichigo's and White's attacks was incredible, each strike made the ground quake and each parry made the clouds move.

Hanataro was trembling, hardly managing to stay conscious and heal Rukia; the three newbie's were already on the floor unconscious, the reiatsu being too much for them to handle at this distance. Rukia's eyes shot open, her breathing was rough. Hanataro's face lit up in joy "Rukia-san! You're fine!" he smiled brightly before passing out.

Rukia's eyes widened, it was only in an instant, but she was cut across her chest by some sort of shadow. She turned her head towards the rumbling sounds _'That has to be Ichigo, I should go and help him!'_ she said inwardly, pushing herself off the ground, only to be brought to it again but the sudden increase of reiatsu released by White and Ichigo. Her breathing was out of rhythm and rough, her body was trembling.

* * *

Ichigo's sight narrowed, his body was full of cuts and he was bleeding hard. White wasn't much different from Ichigo, just that his wounds were deeper and burning with Ichigo's reiatsu. _'He's extremely powerful… I'll have to use the second stage…'_ he took a deep breath **"Second Moon Slaying; Nights Approach!"**

White's eyes widened again _'He has multiple abilities? This one must be even stronger than the first!'_

Aizen smirked at the sight; Ichigo's left eye was starting to turn black _'Just as I planned. His white blade absorbs reiatsu. So if he were to absorb hollow reiatsu, his inner hollow would start to awaken rapidly!'_

White was confused by Ichigo's second ability; he couldn't detect any difference in his reiatsu… He could only see that Ichigo got a lot slimmer.

Ichigo cursed inwardly, this was the second ability taught to him by White Zangetsu, and it wasn't meant to be used frequently, only in dire situations. It tremendously increased Ichigo's speed to the point where it would seem impossible, one single wrong move and he would hurt himself more than the enemy. Ichigo frowned at the thought of losing after using such an insane ability.

White was slightly alert by Ichigo's glare, he wouldn't allow Ichigo to win that easily. He locked his sight onto Ichigo and prepared himself for something new.

" _That's a great stance; sadly I won't work on people who are faster than you can comprehend."_ When White finally heard Ichigo's words, it was already too late; he received a deep wound across his back, knocking him to the ground.

Ichigo released this form; the physical stress put on the body was too much even for him. He was about to leave White for dead, only to be cut across his chest by White's blades. His back was completely healed; he possessed instant regeneration, something rare among hollows.

Ichigo regained his stance, he glared at White _'The aftereffects of my second moon slaying are still too much for my body, I can hardly move…'_ he muttered a curse. White didn't allow him to get even a second to recover, going straight for the kill. Ichigo's neck felt the sensation of cold steel; the blade went straight through his neck.

Gin's eyes widened at the sight _'He actually lost? Was the hollow really that strong?'_

Aizen smirk at his success, it was quickly followed by a wide smile.

Ichigo had a partial hollow mask on his face; his left eye now fully black.

Ichigo's motionless body quickly stood up, White's eyes widened at the sight. _'How is he still alive?!'_

Ichigo's attacks were now random, stronger and faster than before _**"You shouldn't hold back, even against weaklings like him, Ichigo!"**_ White Zangetsu cried, now in control of Ichigo's body _**"Watch closely Ichigo, this is how you fight a hollow!"**_

White couldn't react to Ichigo's attacks, receiving more cuts by the second, bleeding profusely. Ichigo threw his white blade into the ground and grabbed, the still conscious, White by the neck, his grip tightening. _**"You're not worth my time, trash!"**_ He snapped White's neck, his fingers crushing all bones in White's throat. His head was sent flying into some random bushes. Ichigo's laugh echoed throughout the forest.

Aizen stepped forward from his hiding place, clapping at the victor "You did well, but this is as far as you get. You'll be banished from the Seireitei and live secluded in Hell!"

Ichigo tilted his head at Aizen, not understanding what he meant. He dashed for Aizen, only to be blocked by both Gin and Tōsen.

Ichigo laughed again _**"I said before, you're not worth my time!"**_ He kicked Gin into his stomach sending him flying towards another mountain.

Tōsen on the other hand dodged Ichigo's continued kick barrage. Ichigo laughed as he continued his assault _**"I'm sorry Ichigo, I just held back for the sake of fun!"**_ He quickly cut Tōsen across his chest. The power behind the cut was too great for his body, dividing the top and bottom of his body into two separate entities. Tōsen's mouth was quickly filled with blood; he couldn't react to Ichigo in time, suffering the coincidence: a cruel death.

Before Tōsen's mind went black he thought his last thought _'In the end I wasn't able to follow the path with the least bloodshed… I'm sorry Komamura, my dear friend.'_ His mind faded to black.

Aizen tilted his head "It's a big mistake to take me lightly Ichigo. I'm not the same as the other captains that are weak. I possess power beyond your wildest dreams…" he smirked at Ichigo's confusion.

Ichigo was still in his inner world, unconscious. He was shook awake by Black Zangetsu **"What a relief, you're fine"** Ichigo nodded **"White Zangetsu took control over your unconscious body. He might cause even greater harm to your body if he goes on a rampage, you have to stop him…"** he lied. Black Zangetsu knew full well that White Zangetsu's actions were of pure intention; _to protect Ichigo_. White Zangetsu smirked when he felt Ichigo's determination to win over his body and inwardly thanked _Blacky_ for lying.

Ichigo quickly left his inner world and took over his body _**'I will come back! I'll take over your body next time for sure, if you get any weaker, I'll snatch it away!'**_ White Zangetsu screamed in Ichigo's head. _'That's not going to happen, any time soon.'_ Ichigo noticed a mask on his face and captain Aizen in front of him "So _you_ plotted this, why?!" he demanded answers.

Aizen took something out of his pocket and displayed it to Ichigo; it was a small gem that emitted a purple glow "This is the Hōgyoku… It was hidden inside Rukia's soul… I has the power to transcend one above the boundaries of normality." He smirked "Now my plan is complete, I'll take my leave. Also…" he was about to leave through a garganta he made "You should leave Seireitei, flee to the living world… If you don't, you'll only hurt the ones around you. Your new power will only cause harm to your subordinates!"

Ichigo was about to dash for Aizen, only to be stopped in place by Aizen's only Zanpakuto "I don't think you understand what I just said, _Ichigo_. You're wounded and should retreat…"

Ichigo smirked, grabbing onto the captain's shihakushō **"Bakudō #62: Hundred Step Balustrade"** a glowing spear appeared from Ichigo's hand and shot into Aizen. A split second before it hit Aizen directly it multiplied by a hundred, pinning him to the ground.

Aizen's eyes widened _'He put a lot of reiatsu into this ability, what is he planning?'_

Ichigo narrowed his sight; he quickly spoke out the incantation _"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"_ Ichigo narrowed his sight **"Hadō #91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear!"** Ten pink energy bullets generated around Ichigo's frame, he pointed his finger towards Aizen, the bullets suddenly expanded into larger energy bullets, shooting straight into Aizen.

 _'Direct... Hit...'_ Ichigo fell to his knees; he couldn't balance his weight any longer, his strength slowly fading. His eyes widened when he saw the fruits of his labor; Aizen picked himself up, his body was covered in burns and his left arm was riddled with gashes, bleeding profusely.

Aizen glared at Ichigo "You are the first person to ever wound me, I congratulate you, Ichigo. But that doesn't change the fact that I've won. You'll be framed for Tōsen's and my death, it's only a matter of time until they find you… I will live and prosper and you will die and rot away!" he laughed evilly.

Aizen opened another garganta and left Soul Society. Leaving behind his past, his role, his comrades and most of all, his shinigami self. He left it all for his own selfish hunt for power; he wanted to become the almighty god that will smite anyone who dares cross the line, but most of all, he wanted to know the truth about this world and the point of existence.

* * *

Ichigo panted in exhaustion, he groaned with every step he took. He had to check on his subordinates, even if it would kill him. His mask was still present on his face, slowly crumbling. He arrived at the camp site with wide eyes, the three newbie's were breathing heavily, their very being was crushed under the weight of Ichigo's and White's reiatsu. He noticed Hanataro only moments after, also unconscious slightly further away from the other three. His breathing was rough, but he seemed to have having fallen unconscious due to the shock of the situation "Thank goodness you're alright, Hanataro, I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered; his voice hoarse.

Ichigo turned his attention to the last shinigami, she seemed to be panting as well, trying to muster some of any strength to stand. Ichigo rushed up to her "Don't force yourself!" his voice full of concern.

Rukia's heart skipped a bear at the sound of Ichigo's voice "Ichigo?" she whispered through her dry lips. There was a hole in her abdomen; Aizen forced himself into it, ripping the Hōgyoku out of the depths of her soul.

Ichigo rushed to her side, allowing her to rest in his lap "Rukia, you're wounded!" he brushed some strands of her hair off her face.

She smiled when she saw Ichigo's body; still not looking at Ichigo's face "Think about your own health for once, this is nothing…" she coughed up some blood.

Ichigo put a hand onto her deep wound _'I have a little reiatsu left…'_ his hand lit up in a green glow, slowly healing Rukia's wound. She groaned in pain "Its healing slowly, you'll have to endure a little more…" The pain in her abdomen lessoned, but didn't disappear. Ichigo increased his reiatsu ever so slightly; he had to heal her quickly, before it was too late. He gritted his teeth as he had to watch Rukia suffer through his rough treatment, he was no healing expert and he only learned a single healing ability. It was a first-aid Kaidō that Unohana forced him to learn before leaving her office. His rough and wild reiatsu wasn't suited for healing and primarily should be used for combat. With his reiatsu, any healing ability would hurt as if a hundred bees stung at once. His treatment was quickly over, Rukia groaned in pain; Ichigo's eyes were filled with relief.

Rukia decided to thank her savior; she was hanging on to dear life, her life being held by a thread. Her eyes slowly opened to face Ichigo's, only for her to jump in shock "Are you really Ichigo?!" her voice full of concern, but mostly _fear_.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Of course I'm me, who else would go through the pain to save you?" he deadpanned, only to remember his mask still glued onto his face.

Rukia calmed down slightly at the sight of Ichigo's worried eyes. They were sparkling with concern, he turned away from Rukia "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry…" his voice trembled slightly.

He learned of his inner hollow during his reiatsu compression training in his inner world. It only took a night in Seireitei, but Ichigo was training for weeks. During his time in his inner world he was taught three new abilities, or better said, three stages of 'Moon Slaying'. It was one of Black Zangetsu's enhancement abilities, excluding the first one which is meant to be a decoy. When he absorbed enough reiatsu from the enemy, he could enhance his body's abilities. During his training with White Zangetsu, he'd put on his mask when he felt extremely exhausted and wanted the upper hand again, Ichigo felt the mask emit a terrifying aura. White Zangetsu fought differently than other times, he seemed to be interested in Ichigo's growth more than anything, and he kept on attacking Ichigo's former weak points and exploiting Ichigo's openings. His maniacal grin wasn't present either; he seemed calculated, as if he was worried about something. Ichigo ignored it and thought the heat might have gotten to his head. Black Zangetsu later told Ichigo of White Zangetsu's true intentions: _"_ _ **He's trying to push you to your limits Ichigo; he needs to confirm your growth as a shinigami and determine if you're ready for the next stage of growth…"**_ Ichigo was greatly relieved; he would never admit that he knew Black Zangetsu's intentions, but just knowing that he had someone watching his back was more than enough.

Rukia lightly pulled onto Ichigo's shihakushō "I'm not frightened by you; it's just that I was shocked by its sudden appearance. I've never seen you have it on…" he voice was soft, calming Ichigo down.

His mask almost fully crumbled away, revealing that it was in fact Ichigo, Rukia sighed in relief, she wasn't completely sure herself and seeing Ichigo with the mask made her remember Kaien. Those forcefully forgotten memories were meant to stay forgotten and never brought back. Ichigo's back was facing her, he didn't turn again. He didn't want to be seen with this mask on, even when he wore it; the mask still emitted the evil aura.

As soon as Rukia found strength to stand she rushed over to Ichigo, hugging his back "I'm truly not frightened by your appearance… It just brought back bad memories…" she said softly, reassuring Ichigo that he hadn't scared her off.

Ichigo smiled, his mask completely gone now "Thank you…" he whispered.

* * *

AN: Slightly force... I don't know, I've read and I sorta like it! Throw some reviews at me, I dare ya! I wanted to advance my plot further and this was the perfect moment, eh heh heh. I have a different idea in mind at first, but didn't want to separate Rukia and Ichigo after all that lovey-dovey talk... More like reassuring each other... I don't even... What'd you guys think about the IchiRuki scenes, should I add more sauce or fry it slowly? *really bad at making sauces, not a extreme lemon fan here...* Also what'd you guys think about Ichigo's new powers/abilities. I sorta hate the *ONE HIT WONDER/GETSUGA TENSHO EVERYTHING* Ichigo. I want him to have more abilities, you guys cool with that?

 **GIVE ME THE REVIEWS! MORE COMING IN THE FUTURE - AUTHOR WASN'T THAT BUSY TODAY SO HE GOT HIS LAZY ASS UP AND WROTE A NEW CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Working out doesn't get you to own Bleach, huh..._

* * *

The day I died

The eleventh chapter – Wounded Betrayal

* * *

Rukia could finally stand, her wound no longer life threatening. She looked over to Ichigo, he was still. She couldn't see his face; it was covered by the darkness of the night. She slowly neared him, only to quicken when she noticed blood at her feet.

Ichigo was completely unconscious, his body bleeding profusely, his wounds deep and clogged by dirt. She checked his vital signs, his pulse was weak, beating out of rhythm, and his body as cold as the ground.

She picked him up; his unconscious body was heavier than she thought. She allowed his frozen body to lean onto her back before she grabbed one of his arms. She was about to move toward Seireitei, only to be stopped by the Secret Tactics Unit "Hand him over, now." The coarse voice demanded, coming from the shadows.

Rukia's eyes widened _'The Secret Tactics Corps… Why are they here? They want Ichigo?'_ The Secret Tactics Unit carries out top-secret missions; they assassinate and execute shinigami who've broken the law. Her grip tightened at the thought.

Rukia's eyes widened even more when she noticed one of them step forward. It was none other than the 2nd Division Captain, Soifon. She frowned at the sight "Hand him over or else…" she looked directly into Rukia's eyes "…you'll be executed as well."

Rukia took a step back; her body was still aching from Ichigo's healing "Executed as well?" she whispered.

Soifon drew her Zanpakuto "I'm losing my patience here… Just hand him over and we'll ignore your interference." Rukia shook her head, taking another step back _'He's saved my life… There's no way I'll just abandon him now!'_ She was about to flash-step towards a random direction, only to be stopped by a sudden appearance.

Soifon was mid flash-step, about to cut Rukia down. She was quickly stopped by Byakuya. He barely made it in time, stopping her blade only a moment before it hit Rukia. Soifon glared at Byakuya "What is the meaning of this?"

Byakuya ignored her glare and turned to Rukia; her body was trembling "Give them the boy, Rukia." He demanded. His voice was colder than ever.

Rukia's mind went blank at the thought, she couldn't disobey her brother but at the same time she couldn't just leave Ichigo to die. Breathing became difficult for her as well as standing, she fell to her knees, feeling defeated. Disobeying her brother would turn Seireitei against her; she neither had the power or potential to stand up to the Gotei 13. _'Why is this happening? This was supposed to be an easy mission…'_ She couldn't come up with an answer, the weight behind the two options was too much for her to handle. She was about to give up, only to notice movement on her back.

Ichigo chuckled "Looks like I'm still alive…" coughing in the process. He narrowed his sight "Hand me over... huh?" he stood up, placing his hand on Rukia's head "Don't worry, I'll be fine…" was all he could say before getting hit by Byakuya's Shikai. He was now pinned to a tree, bleeding profusely.

Byakuya turned to the Secret Tactics Unit "Take him away."

Soifon frowned at Byakuya "He's still breathing… Are you getting soft? He killed three captains!" she shouted at his form.

Ichigo's vision started blurring, his mind going blank. He was about to pass out, his sight landing on a small black animal looking at his from the bushes.

Byakuya glanced at Ichigo "Captain-Commander wanted him alive… He'll probably use Sōkyoku to completely erase his existence." He flash-stepped; Rukia wasn't in danger anymore.

* * *

~Seireitei, Captain Meeting Hall~

Ichigo was brought before the Captain-Commander swiftly; he eyed Ichigo carefully "It would seem that you became a lieutenant too soon… Shiba Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned _'It has to be Aizen…'_ he looked around the room, noticing that there were three captains missing _'I've definitely killed one… The other should be alive… Where is he?'_ Ichigo glared at the Captain-Commander, his mouth was sealed shut, so he couldn't retort to any remarks.

Komamura grit his teeth "Killing three captains before heading to your mission?! Were you about to kill your subordinates as well?! If it were up to me, I'd have you slain!" The pain of losing a dear friend such as Tōsen was great. He was the first to read Tōsen's important note…

* * *

~Seireitei, Three hours ago~

Komamura received a letter by Tōsen. He was confused; why would Tōsen send him a letter, if he can simply visit his office. He was about to open the letter, only to be stopped by a messenger _"Captains Tōsen, Aizen and Ichimaru have been killed."_ The sentence repeated itself multiple times in his head, his eyes widened _'Tōsen is dead…'_ He growled at the thought _'I'll bring you justice Tōsen… I promise!'_ His mind drifted from revenge to the letter, he tilted his head quickly opening the note, revealing critical information to Komamura.

' _It would seem I don't have much time… We've been tailing a malicious shinigami for weeks now; he is the new lieutenant of the 13_ _th_ _Division. He's up to something Sajin! It would seem that he managed to merge his own powers with the powers of Hollows! He obtained power's we've not seen yet! He spotted us a couple of times and we managed to escape… We want to subdue him, he has to be stopped. We're going to follow him today, if you received this letter, I'm already dead and so are captains Aizen and Ichimaru. You have to gather all of Gotei 13 and put a stop to his monstrous growth in power!'_

Komamura's veins boiled with anger _'Your death won't be in vain, I'll put a stop to the monster myself!'_ he rushed to the captain meeting hall.

* * *

~Seireitei, Present~

Kyoraku glanced at Komamura _'Good thing old man Yama calmed Komamura down… His Bankai would destroy this nice hall…'_ he wasn't really too touched by their deaths. They always distanced themselves from him; he found it suspicious, as if they were overly cautious of him. He narrowed his sight to Ichigo _'He definitely is strong, but three captains? It's absurd!'_

Ukitake was extremely sad. He saw great potential in Ichigo; he was truly one of a kind. He was different from the rest, he cared greatly for the wellbeing of his subordinates, and he wasn't arrogant or evil. It hurt him greatly; having to watch his assistant step ever so closer to his destruction.

Tōshirō grit his teeth _'Matsumoto has been depressed and crying ever since the news hit my office… Losing someone you lose must be hard. He's going to pay!'_ he glared at Ichigo.

Zaraki smirked at the sight _'He_ _ **killed**_ _three captains!'_ his bloodlust rising _'Just thinking that I can get even stronger is exciting! I have to defeat him!'_ he reached for his weapon, only to be stopped by Yamamoto's ice cold glare.

Kurotsuchi smiled maniacally _'Three captains, eh heh heh! No wonder he's that powerful… With such blood ties I wouldn't be surprised that he would rival Captain-Commander… kih hih hih!' he giggled inwardly._

Unohana, Byakuya and Soifon stood silently; listening to the meeting.

Yamamoto silenced the room "I am to believe that the Information Unit gathered evidence of the fight." He looked at Kurotsuchi who was deep in his thoughts.

Kurotsuchi noticed the change in atmosphere, his face displayed boredom "Yes, yes… We have some recordings… They're nothing special…" He signaled to some of his subordinates, they had a massive cart with them. One sides of the cart had a screen; Kurotsuchi plugged a couple of random cables into it.

It quickly began displaying the whole fight, at least to Ichigo. All of the captains saw a completely different fight…

* * *

~Other Captains' Perspective~

Ichigo turned to face the three, now deceased, captains. He grinned maniacally _**"So you figured it out?!"**_ he placed a hand over his face _**"My powers!"**_ he removed his hand, revealing a hollow mask. He quickly dashed towards Aizen, only to be met by Gin's and Tōsen's Zanpakuto's. They were quickly pushed back, panting.

The pressure of Ichigo's reiatsu was too much for them "Captain Aizen, we have to do something about that power of his! Let's combine our Bank-" Tōsen was cut mid sentence, literally. His upper body fell to the ground, completely frozen.

Gin quickly turned to Aizen "I agree with captain Tōsen!" his eyes visibly widened.

Aizen nodded "Let's beat this monster!" they both took deep breaths **"Bankai!"** they said in unison.

Aizen's sword exploded and turned into droplets of water that surrounded the area.

Gin pointed his sword towards Ichigo, it extended quickly. Ichigo easily blocked it but was sent into a building. Ichigo jumped out of the ruined building and smirked _**"That all you got?"**_ Gin shook his head, quickly extending his sword multiple times at Ichigo.

Ichigo was too busy evading Gin to notice Aizen's Bankai. He combined the droplets of water into several large spears, they were pointed towards Ichigo. Aizen snipped his finger, the spears instantaneously shot at Ichigo, stabbing right through his body and pinning him to the ground.

Aizen and Gin regrouped, they sighed in relief; Ichigo didn't move a single muscle. They turned to see if they could still save Tōsen, only for their attention to turn to Ichigo again. His body began turning black, his blade fused with his arm _**"Too weak!"**_ The sudden increase in reiatsu blew away Aizen's water spears, his hollow powers quickly healing his wounds.

He dashed and cut Gin's arm off. Gin grit his teeth in pain, falling onto his knee, Ichigo quickly cut across Gin's chest, killing him in the process. He turned his attention to Aizen, smirking at him _**"You had to go and investigate…"**_ He disappeared for a moment, only to reappear behind Aizen stabbing him through the chest.

* * *

~Seireitei, Present~

The captains stared wide eyed at the screen; even Yamamoto was surprised _'I've seen this power before…'_ He turned to face Ichigo, his brows furrowed as he concentrated in Ichigo's reiatsu "I really am becoming old…" he sighed "…Not sensing such a massive change in your reiatsu." He pounded the ground with his cane, again "All captains are hereby dismissed." Some were about to retort, only not to when they saw Yamamoto's angered face.

Yamamoto stepped closer to Ichigo "Hollowfication removes the boundaries between the Shinigami and Hollow… It's an act against what we are. Why would a shinigami combine himself with a hollow? They are, by nature, enemies. Why would they combine strengths?" he grit his teeth at the thought **"Power…"** he reached for his blade "…Shinigami have a power limit and so do Hollows. Combining the two, one could become twice as powerful if not more… I have to say my goodbyes now, lieutenant Ichigo. This power cannot stay in Seireitei; it would be the end of us all…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought. He worked hard for week trying to become a shinigami… He knew of nothing else. He hadn't yet thought about the future nor the past.

"A hollowfied soul cannot be completely erased… There existed shinigami before you that experimented with hollowfication and partly succeeded… Yours on the other hand looks near perfect compared to the last I've seen…" he looked directly into Ichigo's eyes "They've all been sent to **Hell** …" a massive iron gate appeared behind Yamamoto. It had two giant skeletons on each side; they had spears with seals imbedded into them. They opened slowly, revealing a giants hand. It snatched Ichigo and held him tightly, moving back quicker than before.

Ichigo was frightened. No one would save him from this. It had to be the end. He began trembling, only to stop when he realized who did this to him _'I'll make sure to pay you back twice as hard, Aizen!'_ He glared at nothing; everything around him was the darkest black he'd ever seen. He could hear the giant's footsteps as they echoed through the tunnel; the stench of the place was unbearable. The air was hot and difficult to breathe. Pressure also seemed to be different from Seireitei, as it weighted Ichigo down. _'This truly is hell…'_ He coughed as he felt something acidic hit his throat.

* * *

~Living World, Karakura Town~

A small black animal was sat beside a man with a straw hat "So you've returned, must be something huge!" he mused. Opening his fan and waving in enthusiastically at the small animal.

"I've found him… And he's in big trouble. You better gather everyone…" the small animal spoke sternly "…it would seem Aizen's involved…" it added.

The middle-aged man narrowed his sight "Must be something big…" his amused state completely gone "…He's been under the radar for a hundred years."

* * *

AN: Heeey~ Please don't use the belt... I tried my best, alright?! There you go guys, new chapter! I was fairly busy this week so I decided on a shorter chapter to set the gears into motion! **Hell** was never truly explained, so I'm adding a little twist to it!

 **Hope you've enjoy this chapter. Throw some reviews at me, I wanna hear your opinions on the sudden change to the story!**

 _P.S. I would really appreciate it if you guys checked for mistakes and told me in a PM. So I can fix 'em! 'Till next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I... do... not... own... Bleach! -Sorry_

* * *

The day I died

The twelfth chapter – Unexpected Hell

* * *

The ground was wet. The liquid seemed thicker and stickier than water, its darker color surprising Ichigo. He was placed in a massive cell, kept in by tempered steel that was coated in seals. They made sure not that the jailed would never leave. The floor was cold while the air was warm and humid, the stench of carcasses filling his cell. Screams could be heard from other cells, he couldn't see them it was too dark. Ichigo's seemed surprised by his glowing body; the slight bluish glow seemed to stir up other souls from different cells.

An armored guard passed by his cell "Freaking monster… With that much reiatsu you could practically fight the world… But that won't happen!" he cackled "You're now locked in and watched… Any sudden actions and we'll take you **down**."

He regained his seriousness and turned his attention to the other souls "They're all weak souls… So weak that they lost all reason and lied, sold out and even murdered their friends… One mistake, one wrong turn and you end up in here… I pity them…" his voice was full of sorrow.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "You pity them?"

The guard turned back, glaring at Ichigo "It doesn't matter!" he muttered a restraining ability. Ichigo's body suddenly felt heavy, his muscles trembling at the force pulling him down "Lower your reiatsu and go to sleep… After you had a good rest on our comfortable floors, we'll go and find something for you to do…" he snickered to his remark.

Ichigo stopped resisting and the restraints weakened _'Damn maniac… First he insults me, then he goes all sentimental on me and then he goes full psychopath… What is this place?!'_ He suddenly felt extremely tired, his body going numb and his eyes closing slowly, exhaustion finally taking over him.

* * *

~Unknown time later~

Ichigo's eyes shot open, his body ached. He looked around _'Still as dark as before…'_ he sighed, not noticing the armored guard in front of his cell.

"Oh looky there, you're awake!" he snickered "We can finally put you to work!" he placed his hand on the steel door, removing the seals simply by touch. He reached out to Ichigo "Come."

Ichigo accepted, following the armored guard. They went deeper, the heat was harder to handle as was the stench of a thousand rotting corpses. He fell to his knees _'This is unbearable!'_ Ichigo retched as the putrid smell invaded his nose.

The guard glanced over "You'll get used to it…" he looked around, before continuing "…Everyone does." He leaned against something and waited for Ichigo patiently. _'He's been sleeping like a child for weeks, but he still throws up to the smell of this place... like a child...'_

Ichigo use his sleeve to wipe his mouth, not caring for looks at the particular moment "Where are we even going?" his voice was rough.

The guard snorted "To your new work place…" he snickered, before turning and signaling Ichigo to follow.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed suit, getting more annoyed by the second.

After, what felt like days to Ichigo, they arrived at an open field? It was the single largest area he's ever seen; it was larger than three Seireitei's. He stared with wide eyes "What is this?" he whispered.

The guard had a smug expression, not that Ichigo could see it "This? It's a small gift of appreciation from the King of Hell…" he shrugged.

Ichigo blinked multiple times "Excuse me… the King of Hell?" he raised an eyebrow.

The guard sighed "Yes… You'll be told later… Just get to work!" he scratched his back.

Ichigo was still completely confused "Could you elaborate _work_?"

The guard snickered "Ooooh right… You were asleep!" he laughed "The King of Hell saw your strength and resolve… He wants to **help** you…" he smirked deviously "Time in Hell passes a lot slower than other realms… Even the Dangai is fast compared to Hell…" he snickered at the thought "The King of Hell welcomes you, Ichigo Shiba! He enjoyed watching your fight with Tōsen… and the other captains!"

Ichigo tilted his head "He _enjoyed_ watching my fight?"

The guard nodded "Yes, as well as most guards in Hell… It was definitely awe-inspiring." He snickered "We hate betrayal so watching you fight them justly inspired us to work even harder!" he smiled, before turning completely serious "Back to your questions real meaning… We aren't affiliated with Seireitei… We are simply a different realm working with souls. We haven't had contact with Seireitei for the past millennia…" he looked up, scratching his head "Shinigami think we keep murderers and traitors, but we actually straighten them and give them a reason to exist…"

Ichigo's eyes widened _'But even captain Ukitake said that Hell was a place for thieves, liars and killers and that the souls that enter are kept there forever… Why would they lie about that?'_

The guard notices Ichigo's confusion "It is just a teaching to stop betrayals and murders… Even Aizen had no idea of Hell's true cause…"

Ichigo nodded "But I'm neither a traitor nor murderer…" he stopped.

The guard snickered "Well you are now… You've killed a Gotei 13 Captain in cold blood, wearing a hollow mask in the process… That's as if you failed not only your first exam, but all at the same time…" he laughed loudly.

Ichigo sighed "I'm a murderer, yes… But it was for a right cause!" he tried.

The guard nodded "That's why you're allowed this special honor…"

Ichigo tilted his head "And that would be?"

The guard cleared his throat "… **Power!** " he grinned maniacally "It was our majesty's thought at first, but all guards quickly agreed: **We want to see Aizen destroyed!** " his grin not disappearing.

Ichigo narrowed his sight "Why would you guys agree on that topic… I thought you weren't affiliated with Seireitei… What's your reason?" he demanded an answer.

The guard's smile widened "We've watched his traitorous actions for as long as we know… We want him stopped and now we have a **perfect** candidate!" his grip tightened **"Such trash needs to learn its place!"**

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, he had to stop Aizen somehow, but at the same time, he is still the bad guy of the whole incident. He still won't be able to return to Seireitei _'Why can't I just keep watching over my division?'_ he whined to himself.

White Zangetsu had enough _**'Alright… Listen up you dense child! Even Aizen said that you're the first person to ever wound him! Stop being such a wimp and get stronger… Maybe then you'll be accepted back!'**_

Black Zangetsu sighed _**'He's right Ichigo. That is your only way to prove you innocence… Get stronger and reveal the truth!'**_

Ichigo sighed, getting stronger wasn't going to be easy "One last question…" the guard raised an eyebrow, giving Ichigo his full attention "How does one leave Hell?"

The guard snickered "That's one tough question… There is only one way out of Hell when you're sent by a shinigami as strong as Yamamoto…" his grin widened "A substitute shinigami enters Hell and releases your sealed soul… Substitute shinigami aren't bound to the laws of Soul Society…"

"When was the last time you've seen a substitute shinigami?" Ichigo's shock and fear were apparent.

The guard snickered at the sight "It's been some time, a hundred years maybe? The first one stole other shinigami's powers to boost his own… Meaning that even if one comes, he might have bad intentions..."

Ichigo felt disheartened "It might take another century? And even then, they might have bad intentions?" he fell to his knees, punching the ground as hard as he could.

The guard crouched next to Ichigo "Look at it positively… You'll have a hundred years to prepare to kick Aizen's butt…"

Ichigo smirked at the remark, his anxiety completely gone "Let's get started then… I'll find my own way out of this place…" he stood up, reaching for his blade.

The guard smirked "Let's begin with a skill you still hadn't obtained…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "And which would that be?"

The guard's smirk widened "Bankai…" he whispered, leaving a wide eyed Ichigo.

* * *

~Karakura Town, A day after Ichigo's disappearance~

Karin was strolling down the road, school was finally over and summer was only a week away. She was already excited for her sisters amazing food; it was refreshing as well as sating. Not that she would show her excitement. She was finally able to breathe freely, not a care in the world.

Her relaxed state was quickly broken by a sudden appearance. Her father appeared in front of her, dressed in his Shinigami Shihakushō, unconventionally serious "Follow me, something bad happened."

She nodded, quickly swallowing a green pill. Her shinigami self stepped out of her human self, following Isshin hurriedly. They headed towards a familiar candy shop owned by none other than her shinigami instructor Urahara Kisuke.

At their arrival they were met by Jinta and Ururu, who were quietly awaiting the two "Enter quickly, they're about to begin…" Ururu said timidly, Jinta hit her on the head "Stop being such a pansy!" Isshin and Karin ignore the two bickering over something as trivial as shyness.

Upon entering Karin noticed several new faces and felt something strange; their reiatsu was unusually wild. She turned to her father who seemed to know these people.

He noticed Karin's uneasiness "Oh right, you haven't been acquainted yet… My bad…" he cleared his throat "These people here are former captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13."

Karin turned to face the former captains and lieutenants.

"Shinji Hirako" Said the blonde former captain of the 5th Division. He didn't seem overjoyed by their presence; bored would be a better word for it.

"Hachigen Ushōda, you can call me Hacchi." The big man smiled warmly, he used to be the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps.

"Lisa Yadōmaru…" she waved her hand, her sight not leaving her erotic manga. She used to be the lieutenant of the 8th Division.

"Hiyori Sarugaki!" said the small blonde girl. She used to be the lieutenant of the 12th Division. She glared at both Isshin and Karin, though the reason behind it was unknown.

"Mashiro Kuna!" the green haired girl proclaimed happily, saluting in the process. She's the former lieutenant of the 9th Division.

"Kensei Muguruma" said the tall white haired man. His voice was rough and his look could pierce steel.

"Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, but just Rose will do." He smiled warmly.

"Love Aikawa." A man in the back waved, his hear style amazed Karin.

Karin nodded "I'm Karin Kurosaki." She smiled weakly.

Isshin continued on her behalf "Can we start the meeting then?"

Kisuke nodded, waiting for his new guests to take seats, before he of finally started the meeting. He cleared his throat "Yoruichi-san investigated Seireitei for suspicious behavior. She had been away for weeks, searching for evil deeds all around Soul Society. She managed that using my reiatsu concealment cloaks, they are really use-" he was hit on the back of his head.

Yoruichi glared at Urahara "Get to the point!"

' _I never get to tell them about my amazing cloaks…'_ he whined inwardly "Yes, yes…" he sighed, before turning to face Karin and Isshin directly. His eyes indicated complete seriousness "We've found Ichigo."

Karin blinked several times, not noticing the tears on her face _'Ichi-nii? I thought I might meet his one day in Soul Society, but this is too fast… I'll be able to see him again!'_

Isshin just stared at Urahara with wide eyes, his mouth agape "You've found Ichigo?" he whispered "You've found Ichigo!" he laughed wholeheartedly, jumping in joy.

Urahara coughed "We've found him, but..." he looked away.

Yoruichi decided to continue, Isshin and Karin turned serious, now wondering why Urahara turned away "Moments after finding him he was already out of my or anyone's reach…" she crossed her arms.

Urahara nodded "It would appear Aizen's plan succeeded this time… He fooled Seireitei for good this time. He faked his death and Ichigo took the blame. Thankfully Yoruichi-san isn't under the influence of Kyōka Suigetsu… They displayed the Ichigo's fight with Aizen and were completely fooled by Aizen's Shikai."

"He defeated two of the captains without breaking a sweat… Aizen proved to be the real deal though…" Yoruichi added.

Shinji smirked "He defeated two captains?" it piqued his interest.

Yoruichi nodded "Both captains Ichimaru and Tōsen were defeated in a moment's notice."

Karin was taught about shinigami by Urahara, she noticed that the two kept repeating 'two captains'. She turned to her father "Are captains truly that strong?"

Isshin smiled "You've noticed too, huh?" he patted her on the head "The Captains of the Gotei 13 are terrifyingly powerful, for Ichigo to defeat two in a matter of seconds makes his look like a monster in terms of power." He explained. He was proud of his son, he halved Aizen's power, now they only had to defeat Aizen and bring him to justice.

Urahara sighed again "There's only one problem…"

Isshin stared at Urahara "And that would be?"

"Ichigo's punishment was severe…" He explained.

Isshin and Karin stood up, determined to save Ichigo "Even Muken won't stop the two of us!" Isshin gave a thumb up.

Urahara smiled "Muken? You wouldn't find him there…" he cleared his throat "…He was banished to _Hell_." After that the room went completely silent. No one expected such a turn in events.

Karin stared with wide eyes _'Hell… Urahara-san said it's a place that you cannot leave, under any circumstances…'_ her eyes began watering again, she held back her tears.

Isshin had a similar reaction _'That is extremely severe Kisuke! How can we bring Ichigo back… That place has not exits!'_ he racked his brain, trying to figure out a solution.

Urahara's smile widened"Now, now… There's no need for tears, I already have the solution!" the whole room's attention went towards Kisuke, even Lisa put down her manga and stared at Urahara.

Urahara hid his face behind his fan "There is only one way to bring someone back from Hell…" Urahara loved the expressions he was receiving from his crowd, only to be hit on the back of his head by Yoruichi again. He caressed the back of his head "Alright, alright… No need to get physical!" he whined "…You need a Substitute Shinigami." He looked directly at Karin.

* * *

~Hell, Training field~

"…Bankai?" Ichigo asked, he heard it before, even Zangetsu mentioned it.

White Zangetsu yawned, completely oblivious to Ichigo and his new goal. Black Zangetsu quickly walked up to him _**"He intends to learn Bankai… What do we do?"**_

White Zangetsu yawned again, loudly _**"It's not that simple, you should know… Actually, you shouldn't."**_ he snickered.

Black Zangetsu glared _**"What do you mean… Doesn't learning Bankai make Ichigo overwhelmingly strong...? He might become arrogant, we cannot let him!"**_

White Zangetsu smiled maliciously _**"There's a reason why it's the shinigami's ultimate ability and you need to learn it to become a captain… There's a difference in learning and mastering the ability…"**_

Black Zangetsu was still slightly lost _ **'Those damn word games…'**_ he sighed in annoyance _**"What's the difference?"**_

White Zangetsu smiled maniacally now _**"The power and form are different… Mostly all shinigami have false Bankai… They don't realize the key point about their Zanpakuto."**_ He looked around _**"…They think we're comrades that help them in battle, but it's actually the opposite… They help us in battle… They give us the power to battle and we give them the resolve…"**_

Black Zangetsu nodded _**"We're not Ichigo's comrades…"**_

' _ **We're a part of Ichigo himself!'**_ the thought in unison.

"How do I achieve Bankai in such a short time? I was taught that it takes a shinigami ten years to learn a Bankai and a hundred to master it…" he looked down at his Zanpakuto _'And you also have to force your Zanpakuto to give you the power…'_

The guard snickered; Ichigo didn't yet realize that he's been in Hell for weeks now "Short time? Time is never short in this place… There plenty of time here!"

"So what do I have to do?" Ichigo looked determined.

The guard cleared his throat "You simply meditate and make your Zanpakuto teach you… It's really simple!" he made it sound like a joke.

"You make it sound like a joke." Ichigo deadpanned.

* * *

AN: Schedule - 1. Finish a new chap 2. Release it 3. Reply to reviews (4. Profit *cross that out*) 4. Think about new chap 5. Think about it even longer 6. Come up with a new chap 7. You get extremely inspired to write but you notice it's already 3am 8. Write tiny bits of the chap over your busy week 9. Finish a new chap... Repetition! Why does this always happen?!

Actual AN: Hope you liked this chapter, I've racked my brain to come up with something that wasn't completely cliché *Hell is different than it was ever presented and will be detailed more thoroughly in the next chapter ( **Spoiler:** Training Chapter and Ichigo Saving Mission, most likely)

 **Hit me up with them reviews, what do you think about this chapter? Was it good, bad or mediocre? Until next time!**

 **P.S. I know there's not Rukia in this chapter... I know, I miss her already!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, maybe if Kubo reads my story... eh heh heh!_

* * *

 **The day I died**

 **The thirteenth chapter – _Resolve_**

* * *

Karin looked around the room, noticing that everyone present stared directly at her. Confused of the situation she turned to her father who smiled "You'll have to become really strong…" she tilted her head "…to save your brother."

Karin's eyes widened, Urahara nodded "You current strength isn't enough to even enter Hell… You'll have to work yourself to the bone."

"I'll save Ichigo?" she whispered, he'd always save Yuzu and her _'This time it'll be different… Just you wait, Ichi-nii!'_ she was determined.

Shinji sighed "So Aizen is on the move and her brother was sent to Hell because of it…" He thought about it for a moment "I guess we owe her since we failed in defeating Aizen…" he smirked "How about this… We train her?"

Urahara thought about it for a moment _'I alone couldn't train her in time to save Ichigo… But all of them…'_ he smiled "Sure, why not..."

Isshin cut in "Aren't you guys a tad bit too strong to train an apprentice shinigami?"

Hiyori smirked "Of course we're too strong, but since we owe you!" she looked away, angrily. Karin noted her mood swings, deciding never to mess with Hiyori.

"Then I'll join in for a bit of training…" he stretched "I haven't swung a Zanpakuto in a long time."

Urahara clapped "Then it's decided! I'll prepare a gate to Hell while you guys train." He was excited; he would meet the person who almost managed to stop Aizen.

* * *

~Hell, Unknown time~

Ichigo sat down, placing his Zanpakuto in front of him _'Meditation, huh?'_ he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, quickly entering his inner world.

" _ **Ichigo!"**_ White Zangetsu shouted, standing in front of Ichigo, his Zanpakuto already drawn _**"I've heard of your plan…"**_ Ichigo nodded _**"Why would I give you something that you don't need?"**_ he grinned maniacally.

Ichigo glared "Something that I don't need?"

" _ **Your Shikai allows you to overpower any opponent… Why would you need anything else?"**_ Zangetsu explained.

Ichigo smiled "It certainly is an awesome Shikai… But it isn't enough to defeat **him**!" he shouted, his smiled turning into a frown.

White Zangetsu's good mood was gone, he now glared at Ichigo _**"It's not enough to defeat him?!"**_ he grit his teeth in rage _**"You're the one who's not strong enough!"**_ he growled _**"Your fear stopped you… You were worried about your useless comrades more than yourself… That's why you lost!"**_ he looked down on his Zanpakuto _**"Cast aside fear!"**_ Revealing a massive Zanpakuto, it pulsed with bloodlust, its wish to cut rivaled Zaraki's.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight. White Zangetsu smirked _**"Let's test your theory on Shikai!"**_ charging Ichigo head on.

Ichigo came back to his senses **"Cast aside fear: Zangetsu!"** if he wanted to win this fight, he had to enter Shikai himself.

" **Getsuga Tenshō!"** Ichigo shouted as light blue energy shot out of his blade. White Zangetsu smirked _**"Getsuga Tenshō!"**_ was all he said as black and red energy shot out of his blade, colliding with Ichigo's. It only took a moment for Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō to overpower Ichigo's. It was now headed straight for Ichigo; he quickly dodged the attack only to be met by Zangetsu's Zanpakuto. Ichigo was sent into one of the massive skyscrapers, crashing through it. _**"A Shikai is never weak, Ichigo. It's the users resolve that makes it stronger or weaker!"**_ he snorted _**"What's your resolve, Ichigo?!"**_

Ichigo lied in the rubble, thinking about Zangetsu's words _'What's my resolve?'_ he hadn't even thought about it. _'A resolve will make me stronger?'_ he stood up, dusting himself off "I don't have a resolve…" he said without much emotion.

White Zangetsu smirked _**"Then how do you expect to win against Aizen?!"**_ he pointed his blade at Ichigo _**"Without a good reason you cannot win…"**_

Ichigo stared at White Zangetsu "But I've won battles up until now…" he remembered his fight with Zaraki and the apprentice shinigami.

White Zangetsu shook his head _**"They weren't battles to the death… Only those can be called real battles!"**_ he charged at Ichigo again _**"Let's make this a real battle then! I'll show you the difference!"**_ he cut Ichigo across the chest, sending him flying through a couple of skyscrapers. Zangetsu continued his assault, shooting several Getsuga Tenshō's at Ichigo.

Ichigo hardly managed to dodge the fast projectiles; soon after parried Zangetsu's second attack, who now decided to fight in close combat. Zangetsu's swings were fast and precise; the force behind them was immense. Ichigo couldn't parry the attacks whatsoever, it felt as if he'd become weary; his whole body felt numb.

White Zangetsu smirked _**"So you finally noticed!"**_ he stared directly into Ichigo's eyes _**"That's the feeling everyone who faces you feels… This is the feeling of your Shikai!"**_

Ichigo's eyes widened _'this if the feeling of my Shikai…'_

"There's no way that everyone feels this when facing my Shikai! No one should be able to beat me, if this is the feeling they get!" Ichigo shouted.

Zangetsu smirked _**"And yet you lost…"**_ he snickered at Ichigo's defeated look.

Ichigo frowned _'There has to be a reason…'_

Black Zangetsu smiled inwardly _**'I think he's beginning to understand… A little longer and he'll understand his weakness.'**_ He was watching the fight from far away, deciding not to butt in.

* * *

~Living World, Visored Training Grounds~

Shinji decided to train Karin alone, while Isshin trained with the other Visored members. He told Karin to meditate, focusing only on her reiatsu. She had to enter her inner world and learn her Zanpakuto's name. Urahara hadn't yet told her about knowing one's Zanpakuto name, thinking it would be better to learn the basics of reiatsu control first.

Shinji sighed as he leaned back _'This is going to take a while, isn't it?'_ his question was quickly answered by Karin's increase of reiatsu. He was taken aback by her reiatsu _'She has quite the amount of reiatsu… Seated member level if not higher… Is everyone in that family a monster, geez?!'_

Karin opened her eyes, her reiatsu slowly decreasing "Damn it!" she punched the ground; she couldn't persuade her Zanpakuto.

Shinji raised an eyebrow "Any success?"

Karin pouted "No! She's stubborn and bratty! She wouldn't listen to reason!" she threw her arms up in frustration.

Shinji chuckled "It takes time, trust me." He thought about his own Zanpakuto, the first time he tried to reason with him he turned his whole inner world upside-down. Shinji shivered at the thought "Usually they want to see your resolve before they give you their powers…"

Karin nodded "Resolve, huh?"

Shinji sighed "You can try again tomorrow, don't worry. You can't expect your Zanpakuto to trust you from the start. Now let's go and grab a bite to eat!" He turned to leave, Karin followed suit soon after. Shinji knew that training at that age might be exhausting so forcing her to learn something advanced wasn't his intention.

* * *

~Hell, Unknown time~

Ichigo parried another attack, Zangetsu kept pushing him back. He couldn't even think for a moment, he had to be varying of Zangetsu's continuous attacks. Ichigo stopped for a moment only to be cut across his back and sent through several skyscrapers.

White Zangetsu sighed _**'Is he learning anything… It's been a week since he entered… He comes to look for power, but he doesn't know why he wants the power.'**_

Ichigo groaned in pain _'This is going nowhere… What's the reason? What's driving me to fight?!'_ he tightened his grip. Nothing came to mind, he wanted to defeat Aizen, but at the same time he felt no force driving him towards that goal. There was no catalyst to ignite his flames and push him forward. He sighed; there was no point to this fighting, slowly opening his eyes he finally noticed his hair. It was a lot longer than before reaching all the way to his nose and the hair on the back of his head almost reached his back _'How long have I been in this place?'_ he wondered. He had no time to notice his body's changes; he was too occupied with evading a certain someone's attacks.

White Zangetsu stood in front of Ichigo _**"Found the reason yet?"**_

Ichigo shook his head "I don't think there is a reason…"

Black Zangetsu frowned _**'There's always a reason, Ichigo. Go and find it! You simply have to!'**_

It only took a moment and Ichigo was back to his senses, sitting in the massive training grounds of Hell.

The armored guard tapped his foot nervously, noticing Ichigo's return he decided to speak "You're back! Come with me, something big is happening!"

Ichigo nodded, following the excited guard. After what seemed like hours they reached a massive screen. It was surrounded by other armored guards, some greeted Ichigo telling him how awesome his fight was, patting him on the back in the process. Ichigo wasn't in a particularly great mood, but he didn't want to disappoint his _'fans'_. He smiled and laughed back when they told him their favorite moments. After the huge commotion Ichigo found the acquainted armored guard "You said something big is happening… Is a guard gathering something big?" he deadpanned.

The guard snickered "No it's actually quite usual. The big thing happening is going to get broadcasted on this screen." He pointed to the massive screen.

It only took what felt like minutes and the screen lit up, showing the guards and Ichigo the fascinating sight: Seireitei under attack.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

~Seireitei, Present~

They came out of nowhere, several humanoid hollows surrounded Seireitei. They fired their Cero's at the same time, completely obliterating the barrier around Seireitei.

The alarm went off, alerting every present Shinigami of the incoming attack.

~1st Division Captain Meeting Hall~

The Gotei 13 captains gathered fast, ready and able to fend off any enemy oblivious enough to attack Seireitei.

Mayuri spoke first "It appears our enemy this time… Are Arrancar!" he narrowed his sight "They appear to be near lieutenant level in reiatsu, all but one; he possesses reiatsu comparable to a captain…"

Zaraki grinned maniacally "I'm going for the strong one! I'll leave the others to you!" he laughed.

Tōshirō rolled his eyes "Suit yourself; I'm going for the ones closest to my division's quarters…"

Komamura nodded and so did Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Soifon growled "How dare they attack Seireitei… They'll pay." She tightened her fist.

They were about to walk out of the meeting, only to be stopped by Yamamoto's cane "This meeting is not yet over." His stern voice sent shivers down their spines "We still don't know who the cause of this attack is… I've yet to see a hollow open a Senkaimon." He narrowed his sight "Someone allowed them in…" he grit his teeth.

Ukitake noticed Yamamoto's mood "Head-Captain we have to stop the attack first… We cannot make assumptions; right now we must save Seireitei."

Kyoraku nodded "I agree with Jūshirō we have to stop this attack or there won't be a Seireitei to return to."

Yamamoto tightened his grip, looking at his remaining captains. He grunted "Defeat the enemies of Seireitei and make sure not to die… We'll continue this meeting at a later date."

All the captains bowed and quickly left for their own battles.

To their dismay, the enemy had already disappeared; leaving only rubble and dust for the captains.

Mayuri returned to his laboratory, laughing maniacally "They were testing out defenses!" he laughed hysterically.

* * *

~Hell, Unknown time~

"They left?" Ichigo whispered.

The armored guard heard Ichigo "It would appear that they've only tested Seireitei's defenses. It would seem that they're going to launch a full scale attack on Seireitei." He mused.

Ichigo felt something inside him, it felt hot and unstable _'Is this resolve?'_ he thought, the feeling got stronger _'My resolve…'_ he turned and ran to the training grounds. He felt as if he was ready to face anything, he could defeat anything and that he could _**protect everything.**_

He quickly sat down and began meditating, trying to calm down his burning body.

He appeared in his inner world, faced by none other than Zangetsu's. His eyes filled with determination, his body glowing bright blue. Black Zangetsu had a small smile, he was proud of Ichigo's choice. White Zangetsu grinned, his look threatening _**"You're back."**_

Ichigo frowned "I'm done with your games!" he dashed towards White Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto already drawn. Zangetsu easily parried Ichigo's attack "I have to get stronger!" he swung again _**"Don't we all…?"**_ Zangetsu snickered as he evaded Ichigo's attack "I didn't come here to play… **Cast aside fear; Zangetsu!** " he released his Shikai and so did Zangetsu _**"Well then… Let's see whose resolve is greater!"**_ he dashed at Ichigo. Their blades collided causing a massive explosion. One of the two was shot out of the explosion through several skyscrapers. Ichigo appeared in front of Zangetsu's fallen form "I want to protect them…" Zangetsu's usual instinctual eyes turned into eyes of full emotion. He jumped onto his feet, now standing in front of Ichigo.

" _ **Even if they abandoned you?!"**_ White Zangetsu roared.

"Even if they abandoned me…" Ichigo said firmly.

" _ **Even if they betray you?!"**_ Zangetsu fell to his knees.

"Even if the betray me…"Ichigo said boldly.

" _ **Even if they kill you?!"**_ Zangetsu looked up to Ichigo, his eyes full of fear of the unknown.

"Even if they kill me…" Ichigo said earnestly.

White Zangetsu's eyes watered _**"I cannot let you do that! I cannot let you throw everything away! How can you be that selfless?!"**_ he roared again.

Ichigo smiled warmly "It's in my name…" he whispered. Zangetsu's tears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried "But I can't do it alone…" Ichigo reached for Zangetsu and he accepted.

Zangetsu nodded to Ichigo _**"I'll make you stronger… So that you can protect!"**_ he wiped the remaining tears off his face, his eyes turned back to the instinctual ones they were before, void of any emotion.

Ichigo tilted his head _'Does he have separate entities within him?'_ he wondered as he noticed that Zangetsu no longer displayed human emotions. It was his first time seeing Zangetsu show any emotion other than bloodlust.

Black Zangetsu watched from a distance _**'It's a shame that he has to keep the other one within him… He isn't half bad of a Zanpakuto spirit.'**_

* * *

 **AN:** I read it. I liked it. I uploaded it! **Enjoy!**

 ** _Throw some review's at me, bet you won't!_**

 ** _P.S. Will Ichigo get some new powers? I dislike how he is a one-shot wonder in the manga, I want him to be a true shinigami and have a arsenal of abilities! What do you think?_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

* * *

The day I died

The fourteenth chapter – the Struggle for Power

* * *

Karin breathed in, calming herself down. Closing her eyes slowly and preparing her body and soul for her inner world. Her eyes shot open at the smell of the ocean. Her eyes were once again filled with awe as she looked at her inner world. Houses were built on wooden pillars high above the water level, as if they tried to reach for the sky. There were a few islands in the distance with a couple of palm trees growing slowly. The sun seemed to be setting, shining brightly at the horizon but not moving, frozen in the moment. A light breeze blew by as she looked up upon her Zanpakuto spirit, frowning at her Zanpakuto's smug expression.

" _ **You're back."**_ Her Zanpakuto mused _**"I thought you wouldn't return."**_ She chuckled lightly.

A vein popped on Karin's forehead "Tell me your name already!" she pointed accusingly at her Zanpakuto spirit "It's been over two weeks!" she gritted her teeth when her Zanpakuto spirit shrugged.

" _ **Has it really?"**_ she clapped once _**"You must be anxious! Here let me help you relax."**_ She reappeared behind Karin, placing her hands onto Karin's shoulders _**"Your brother must be waiting..."**_ she whispered into Karin's ear.

Karin spun around, slapping her Zanpakuto spirits hands off of her. She wasn't amused by the amount of time it has been taking her. She wanted to save her brother as soon as possible, but her Zanpakuto made it no easier. Her Zanpakuto spirit would always joke around, prank her and she would never take Karin seriously… that annoyed her the most. She glared at her Zanpakuto spirit with cold eyes.

Her Zanpakuto visibly shuddered _**"What's up with that look… I'm trying to help you here."**_ She chuckled at Karin's expression _**"Okay. Maybe I'm not trying at all…"**_ she put up her hands in surrender.

Karin sighed _'Why won't she help me?'_ she thought in frustration _'Was Ichi-nii spirit the same? Since we're family we should have similar Zanpakuto spirits… Where are you Ichi-nii?!'_ she glared at her Zanpakuto spirit again "You're a really nuisance you know that?" she drew her Asauchi and charged her Zanpakuto spirit.

The spirit snickered, amused by the sudden change of heart _**"Now that's what I like to see!"**_ she charged Karin, meeting her halfway. As their blades collided sparks flew left and right as the two tried to overpower each other. The feminine spirit smiled maniacally at her as she noticed the bright blue energy that started to form on her spirits Zanpakuto. It suddenly shot out directed towards Karin's chest. In an instant it threw Karin back, blasting her into the hard ground.

"Gaah…" Karin spat out blood, tears almost forming at the sudden burst of pain. Her body trembled in agony as she slowly bled. She wasn't used to such brutal combat. All she learned up until now was that her sword pierced hollow's and purified them; Kisuke had told her that Zanpakuto have special powers… but this was beyond her imagining. _'It hurts… It hurts so much…'_ her eyes began to close slowly, her last sight being her Zanpakuto spirit.

Her spirit looked down on her bloody form _**"If you're not ready for this… How can you be ready for the place your brother's in?"**_ she looked again and disappeared only a moment after.

She opened her eyes again, her breathing rough and uneven. Shinji was sat right in front of her now, his eyes looking directly into her "Scary… isn't it?" he sighed "Some are more difficult than others… They test us all the time, if we're not worthy – they'll abandon us. If we're worthy – they'll stay and continue probing, looking for a weak spot, something they can poke and crack our outer shell and devour our soft inside…" he noticed Karin's frightened expression "…At least some of them do… Not all." She sighed in relief, calming down after taking a sip of the before prepared tea. Her hands still trembled from the shock, she trying to stop it by tightening her hands into fists; it's safe to say it made the trembling worse.

Isshin turned the corner, finally finding his daughters training field. He smiled sheepishly as he walked closer to them "How's your training going?" he glanced at Karin who looked down onto her hands, they trembled as if she'd been frightened to death. He sat down next to her, placing his larger hand onto her own "You don't have to force yourself Karin. I don't want to lose another person most dear to me…" his eyes saddened as did his voice, he looked directly into her unsure eyes "No one's going to blame you if it doesn't work out." She was confused by his words; she turned to Shinji who sighed.

"The rescue mission is scheduled to begin in three days… You have to learn your Zanpakuto's name by then or we'll be forced to cancel the mission and get ready for Aizen's attack." He stated to the now tense Karin, he sighed again and turned to face Isshin "How'd your training go?" he eyed Isshin "You didn't even break a sweat?" he chuckled.

Isshin eased up "It would appear I'm at a hundred percent now." He stretched "Look's like Kisuke's theory was correct…" He looked at Karin "Ichigo inherited both mine and Masaki's powers…"

Shinji's eyes widened "You're saying…"

Isshin nodded "Ichigo has more than enough power to break open the doors of Hell… Either someone or something is keeping him there or he's trying to achieve something." He narrowed his sight at the fake sky.

* * *

~Hell, Unknown Time~

Ichigo was still meditating, a large amount of guards gathered to watch in awe. Ichigo's body radiated highly dense reiatsu; it amazed them that someone could ever attain so much power. He visibly aged; he no longer looked like a high school student. He now looked like last year college student. He now had a stubble, his eyes grew darker and his hair grew longer; it now reached his lower back. He slowly opened his eyes, some of the guards flinched; he was renown across Hell now as the 'Orange flash'. His expressions were usually blank and void of emotion, it had been too long. He thought the hundred years mentioned by the guard would breeze by… sadly it was the opposite. Every _day_ felt like a year and every year felt like a century. The first couple of _months_ he walked around Hell, trying to find an exit, it wasn't anywhere. He held onto the hope that someone would come and get him out of here; that didn't last long either. Time seemed to mess with his thoughts; he couldn't remember what he did yesterday or the day before that. His memories were blurry; he'd forgotten why he got here and what he's been doing here. The only thing he knew was his Zanpakuto, they spoke every day and they spoke about everything and nothing. Today was no different, he had a chat with the Zangetsu's about the new ability he learned, they no longer fought with him; they only talked and demonstrated.

He sighed as he walked towards his usual resting spot on top of one of the three highest mountains of Hell, upon reaching it he was met by an unusual sight, a throne made of bone. It levitated above ground and had a cold aura around it. It suddenly turned revealing the King of Hell, Ichigo narrowed his sight _**"We finally meet, Ichigo!"**_ the voice sounded distorted, as if hidden for a reason. The figure was covered by a large red cloak and had a mask on its face. The Kings eyes widened in excitement _**"It seems you've noticed… Your memories are disappearing!"**_ the distorted voice snickered _**"I've felt like helping you out, Ichigo… These will be your last moments in Hell."**_ He voice proclaimed, echoing throughout the canyon below. Ichigo's eyes widened, it was his first showing of emotions for a while and he felt something inside him tighten _**"But before that… I'm going to MAKE you remember!"**_ Ichigo's eyes widened even further as he felt the sudden feeling of steel embedded into his chest, it stung and burned, as if a thousand hornets stung in the same moment into the same spot. Suddenly he saw his younger self, walking into high school. A short haired girl walking beside him, another short boy walked up to him and smiled as he typed on his phone. Some other taller boy ran directly at him, trying to embrace him into a 'manly' hug instead of a simply 'good morning'. He quickly dodged the boy and scolded him for his childlike behavior. Another girl joined in, walking next to the short haired girl. She stole a couple of glances of Ichigo and blushed lightly as he noticed that turned to face her, confused by her constant fidgeting. He was then sent to another scene with his walking into what seemed a family clinic; he was met by two small girls who smiled at Ichigo, welcoming him home. The tomboyish girl continued to watch TV as the other tried to lecture Ichigo about coming in late and scolding him for missing the dinner when it was still warm. Suddenly a middle-aged man jumped at Ichigo out of nowhere, to which Ichigo was used to. Opening the window behind him and evading the man's embrace, the middle-aged man flew out the window, but still managed to compliment Ichigo's dodging skills.

He was unexpectedly brought back. All those scenes gave him a warm feeling inside, he wanted more and he wanted to return to those scenes. They gave him a homely feeling, all of those faces seemed familiar as well, as if he saw them before, as if he met those people, but he couldn't remember.

" _ **Remembered yet?!"**_ The King's eyes were staring directly into Ichigo's who shook his head _**"Tough nut to crack, aren't you?"**_ the voice chuckled _**"Fine… The easy way never works anyway…"**_ the echoing voice sighed. The King drew a weird blade; it had no hilt and was massive. He let go of the blade, it landed imbedded into the floor _**"Whoops… I wasn't meant to let go of that."**_ The voice snickered as the throne and the seated King disappeared. The moment they disappeared the blade split the mountain in two _**"This is the fragment of your soul that was hidden away from you… Manage to subdue it and it's yours and you're free to leave!"**_ the voice echoed inside of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the sight, in front of him stood a fifteen year old Ichigo, dressed in a high school uniform holding the massive two handed Zanpakuto. He had to fight himself again; he already grew old of constantly fighting himself. Ichigo stepped forward, staring directly into the younger Ichigo's eyes "Come, I accept who you are…" Ichigo said nonchalantly, it was always about acceptance with these things. He talked about it with Black Zangetsu who explained that if you accept who you are only godhood is the limit; at least it is for Shinigami.

The younger Ichigo smiled cockily at Ichigo "Who said **I** want to be accepted by you?!" he charged at Ichigo, the ground shook with each step he took. It looked as if Hell's sky split open by the sheer force of 'younger Ichigo's' swing.

Ichigo easily parried the attack, he stood firm as everything behind him crumbled to dust.

* * *

~Visored Training Grounds, Twelve hours before the mission~

Karin breathed in, this was her last try. She had to give it her all, she trained hard the past two days; she ran laps, lifted some weights and practiced kendo. She was still nervous; it scared her, the Zanpakuto spirit. That day she felt the spirits murderous intent, it was directed towards her. The pain was excruciating, it made her mind go blank and her heart throb just thinking about it. Isshin came to wish her good luck; he wanted his daughter to succeed, but at the same time he didn't want her to get hurt "My Engetsu is similar to your Zanpakuto, Karin. We are likely to have similar looking Zanpakuto with similar abilities. So when you learn your Zanpakuto's name, you'll be taught by me and after that you'll become as strong as I." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

She hit her father on the head "Let me learn the name first!" she scowled "Don't schedule my life that easily!" she sighed and calmed down.

Isshin simply smiled "My Engetsu's pretty stubborn too… Give yours a good whack and she'll listen." He chuckled.

Karin finally felt reassured; she was ready to face her Zanpakuto. She sat down and began meditating, moments after she opened her eyes which were instantly met by the bright sun of her inner world.

Her Zanpakuto was levitating above water, she looked directly at Karin _**"I'm guessing you finally found your resolve?"**_ her Zanpakuto glared.

Karin nodded while glaring back at her Zanpakuto spirit "I'm going to rescue Ichi-nii no matter the cost!" she charged her Zanpakuto, which surprised her. She never knew Karin would be so eager to jump in and fight, she always too Karin as the calculated type _**'Guess people change when it's a matter of loved ones.'**_ She concluded as she parried Karin's heavy swing.

It quickly backfired on Karin as she was thrown back by her Zanpakuto _**"So hotheaded! Convince me and I'll tell you my name!"**_ she snickered, dashing after Karin only a moment after. Sparks flew left and right, sword clashing could be heard for miles; the force behind their swings was astounding. Her Zanpakuto was pleasantly surprised by her change of heart, she was no longer inconclusive and unsure, and her eyes finally displayed resolve. She was ready to save her brother, but her Zanpakuto wasn't satisfied with her swordplay yet, she had to fight longer.

* * *

~Seireitei, Captain Meeting Hall~

A sudden alarm made the captain assemble quickly; there were rumors of another attack. Every shinigami able was up and ready to fight the hollows, but none came. Every lower ranked shinigami was confused; they were all quickly dismissed by their division's lieutenants.

All the captains stared with wide eyes at the sight, in front of them was no other that Ichimaru Gin. His skin was bruised and he looked beaten up. The Head-Captain glared at the captain that was reported to be dead "What is the meaning of this?! Explain, Ichimaru Gin!" he shouted loudly. His voice shook the walls of the meeting hall "Why are you alive?!"

Gin tilted his head, slightly confused by the commotion. He looked around noticing that Aizen was missing "Where's Captain Aizen?" he asked confusedly.

Soifon stepped forward, glaring at Gin "Captain Aizen, Tōsen and Ichimaru have been reported to be dead… The question is: why are you alive, Captain Ichimaru?"

Gin's eyes visibly widened "Where's lieutenant Ichigo?!" he seemed nervous.

Yamamoto pounded the ground with his cane "Silence. Lieutenant Ichigo is gone, now… Why are you alive?" he repeated himself which was extremely rare.

Gin's mouth fell agape "He's gone?" he raised an eyebrow "What does that mean?"

Yamamoto narrowed his sight "Answer my question."

"It seems his plan indeed worked… He's a genius after all." He chuckled lightly, his face then went grim "You've all been tricked and deceived…"

The entire group of captains grew tense, Hitsugaya glared at Gin "We've all been tricked? What are you talking about?"

"Captain Aizen's Shikai… You've all seen it, haven't you?" Gin asked with a maniacal smile.

As they nodded, Soifon pointed at Gin glaring at him in the process "It's a water based Zanpakuto, nothing special. What are you getting at?"

Gin laughed maniacally now "That's the point! It's not a water based Zanpakuto!" Soifon's eyes widened as did all the other captains' "It's called 'Complete Hypnosis'. It _completely_ change's the world around you to his will, that's why I was reported to be dead. He can change how reality looks to you!" he explained "Lieutenant Ichigo is one of three people Aizen was cautious of… The first was Head-Captain Yamamoto. The second was Lieutenant Ichigo…" he took a breath.

Yamamoto grunted at the remark "And who's the third?"

Gin smiled sheepishly "Urahara Kisuke."

Soifon narrowed her sight _'Not him again.'_

Kyoraku sighed "Urahara Kisuke, huh. That's one face I haven't seen in a while… What was it now… a hundred years?"

Ukitake remembered one thing everyone forgot "Wait, if Ichigo's innocent… We have to get him back!"

Yamamoto shook his head "He's in Hell now… There's no way of getting him back now."

Gin's eyes widened again "You sent him to Hell?!" he couldn't believe what Yamamoto just said _'How was he able to predict it so well? For him to go to such lengthy calculations for Ichigo, he must be one scary opponent.'_

Yamamoto looked down "His potential was too high… His growth too fast…" he looked back at the other captains "Now's not the time to point fingers at each other. We have to get ready for Aizen's attack."

Gin nodded "His plan is lengthy. It will take him some time to gain control over the other hollows. I'll explain to you his full plan, make sure to send recons into Karakura right this moment, we have to make contact with Urahara Kisuke as well." A couple of captain nodded and sent their Hell Butterflies to their divisions _'We have to get every advantage we can… Or this'll be a lost war… If only we had him as an additional asset."_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **AU: Did I just upload a chapter?! Omg I did! I did it mom! I've finally updated my FF! *gets a smack as a reward* -It's too short! You didn't upload for more than a week and this is what they get?! You want to die?!**

 **Real Note: No I do have to apologize for this sloppy update. I've been under the weather for the past week and something, so I couldn't really think with the constant headaches and stuff. So please forgive me. On another note I've uploaded the first *tryout* chapter of my other project a week ago, you should go check it out and tell me what you think *Self Promotion Off***

 **Anyway stuff about to go down in the next chapter I promise! I don't know when the next chapter will hit the shelves, but it'll definitely happen. I haven't dropped this story if I haven't updated for a week! Also thanks for the get-well wishes from all you people, appreciate it!**

 **Reviews please! Tell me what you think! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... but I can cheat and pretend to own it!_

* * *

The day I died

The fifteenth chapter – Long forgotten past and the truth

* * *

The earth shook from the constant blasts that erupted from their blades, it was always a stalemate. Ichigo had forgotten how much time had passed, hell; he even forgot where he was and why he was here. It was all a distant memory, long forgotten; vanished from his mind. Fighting became instinctual, as if he was fighting for his life, yet he sensed no ill intend from his foe. There was no threat pushing him to the brink, there was only an image of his past fighting him.

Ichigo stood still for a moment, calculating him thoughts when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

' _ **Ichigo…'**_ someone whispered.

It startled Ichigo, he looked around; nothing. There was no one, but his mirror image.

The voice hadn't given up _**'Ichigo…!'**_ It whispered, a little louder.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows "Zangetsu?" he asked as he looked down on his, almost completely shattered, weapon. He finally remembered; he completely forgot about Zangetsu during all this time. He felt completely secluded and lonely when fighting, but why couldn't he hear Zangetsu before and now he can? He thought as Zangetsu dragged him into his inner world, throwing Ichigo into one of the skyscrapers in the process.

" _ **You little bastard, how dare you?!"**_ White Zangetsu pummeled Ichigo, which Black Zangetsu sighed, standing only a few steps away from them.

" _ **There's no point in punching him now. He's back, so control yourself or we might lose him."**_ Black Zangetsu said; his voice calculated and stern.

" _ **Yes I know, I just want to let a bit of pent up stress out… and since you never fight I chose the next best target."**_ He said in a 'who cares, if it's him, he'll make it through this anyway, so why not give it another whack' way.

So after several more 'stress relieving punches' he let go of Ichigo and let him recover.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Black Zangetsu; a small smile appeared on Ichigo's face when he finally realized that deep inside he sincerely missed them.

Black Zangetsu simply stared stoically _**"It's been quite a while Ichigo."**_ He said with few emotions _**"You've been cut off from us, we tried to reach you in every possible way, but nothing worked."**_ He looked straight into Ichigo's eyes _**"It seems someone wants us to disappear."**_

Ichigo looked at them in disbelief "What do you mean disappear?"

White Zangetsu chuckled _**"Vanish, evaporate… Whoever it might be, he wants us to cease existing."**_ He appeared not to care about it, but it troubled him greatly _**'Someone powerful enough to erase a part of someone's soul, quite frightful…'**_

Ichigo nodded before narrowing his sight "Someone powerful, huh?" He believed in his new powers and now that he's finally out of his trance he could unleash it upon a certain someone "I have some suspicions… Why don't we find out?" He let out a menacing aura.

White Zangetsu smirked maliciously at the thought while Black Zangetsu thought about Ichigo's condition.

Black Zangetsu spoke first _**"Are you sure you can do that? That image of you must've worn you out quite a bit, no?"**_

White Zangetsu laughed hysterically _**"Let him do whatever he wants to. I'm sure you know the same as I that he's ready to face anyone, even that half-assed bastard Aizen."**_ Though both Ichigo and Black Zangetsu missed the '…with some help, of course...' That White Zangetsu uttered inaudibly.

It dawned on Ichigo in that moment "Aizen? He's the reason I'm here… I've completely forgotten. I've got to leave and beat him now that he's wounded!" He said quickly and shot up from his sitting position, only to receive a smack on the head from White Zangetsu who glared at Ichigo.

" _ **Do you know how much time has passed since your last fight with Aizen, you idiot?"**_ He yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at White Zangetsu for what seemed like several minutes, before simply replying "No?"

Both Zangetsu's facepalmed in the same moment, White Zangetsu cursed under his breath while Black Zangetsu sighed; completely disappointed in Ichigo.

White Zangetsu was frustrated and threw a tantrum while Black Zangetsu faced Ichigo directly _**"Hell's a realm separate from the Living world and Soul Society, time works differently here. I'm sure you've noticed, you're appearance has changed as if you've been here for years and your power's grown exponentially. Years might've passed in Hell, but in the Living world and Soul Society a month's passed."**_

Ichigo nodded, before chuckling "So that means I'm no longer _the_ naïve kid in Seireitei's eyes?" receiving a hard smack to the back of his head.

White Zangetsu looked down onto the downed Ichigo, who was caressing his head, his seriousness seemed eerie _**"It isn't a joking matter. As soon as you enter the other realms you'll feel a sudden drawback. There's always a cost for fast advancements, this power is something not easily 'unlocked'."**_ He looked up into the blue sky _**"I'd say you're the only person to 'unlock' it up 'till now… Maybe that old man, but I can't say for sure… You've not faced him in combat."**_

Ichigo nodded, looking down onto his sealed Zanpakuto. Black Zangetsu continued _**"This power is something you should only use in the worst case scenario and if that were to happen make sure people don't see it… It's not pleasant to see."**_

Ichigo stood up and decided it was time to defeat his image and finally leave Hell. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, he was back in Hell and his image was still unchanged, standing in his usual stance ready for everything.

Ichigo tightened his grip and narrowed his sight "How about we end this quick?"

His words didn't phase the image; he was simply standing there in his stance.

Ichigo sighed as he pointed his weapon up to the black sky **"Cast aside fear: Zangetsu!"** This finally phased the image which seemed nervous, began to sweat profusely and his knees were smirked as he looked at his hands, he began glowing dark purple. He now pointed his weapon to the image; the force behind his "weak" swing was so unimaginably strong that it blew the image a couple of steps backwards. Only moments after Ichigo said whispered under his breath _"Hadō #31: Shakkahō."_ As quickly as he said it a red flame orb formed in front of his Zanpakuto, it grew in size until it was as massive as a building before it shrunk into a small ball the size of a pebble. The image stared at the small glowing orb, it seemed confused as the before massive amount of reiatsu disappeared but the orb remained. As it stared onto the orb the image hadn't noticed its speed and that the beam that shot out of the orb had already pierced his heart.

The imaged slowly began fading as the black background turned back to hell instantly. He was still in the same place where he met the king of hell, but everything felt differently. His breathing became rugged and his sight became worse with every passing second, only a few moments after he finally heard a familiar voice _**"So you've finally reached the 'protection' barrier… That's most unfortunate…"**_ the voice was distorted. The voice was none other than the king of hell _**"Let me tell you the story of a time when the powers you possessed before you've entered hell were deemed godly."**_ The king placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he helped him to a place he could sit, as he was currently on his knees his eyes bleeding and his voice losing its tone.

* * *

 _ **~ King's Story ~**_

" _It was a time when Soul Society was as large as some continent and not the size of a country it now is… People quickly noticed that_ _ **death**_ _was a near impossibility for the powerful and mighty souls._ _ **Deaths**_ _being complete disappearance of ones being; a soul turned into reiatsu that then turned into air. The strong noticed fast that they had to become the_ _ **alpha**_ _of the dead; battles soon followed."_

" _Those battles weren't the ones you'd normally find these days… They were battles to_ _ **true death**_ _and not to exhaustion like today, far scarier since your entire existence was crushed. The lasted for months if not years, as the powerful gained more powers through evil deeds…"_ The King seemed to tighten his grip, though Ichigo didn't notice; the pain overpowering his other senses.

"… _They devoured weaker souls; cannibalism wasn't an uncommon thing back then. When it comes to being humane or staying alive your instincts won't allow your humane side to rule… They feasted upon weak souls, hundreds if not thousands of souls a sitting as the souls couldn't do much as the massive amount of reiatsu made them cover in fear, disabling their ability to think or move. After they became as powerful as they could they would seek out other powerful souls to fight, as the thought of becoming even stronger was attractive and the lust for more was_ _ **exciting**_ _."_

" _After they won against everyone in their area they would increase the range of their search, but this time they would ignore the weaker souls as the couldn't even feel their presence any longer, they would feel the souls of their own strength or a even more powerful soul. I used to think of these powers as_ _ **stages**_ _that someone had to go through to obtain more power. But after they increased their range they finally noticed a barrier, something holding them back from progression. Truth be told there was no barrier it was just that as they increased their range of search they would meet opponents of the same strength, those which_ _ **hit**_ _the barrier too. And as one led to another, the fight would end in a stalemate and both parties would back off."_ The king snorted as he glanced over at Ichigo, wondering if he was even paying attention.

" _So these areas would be_ _ **controlled**_ _by a powerful soul in each area, weaker souls were no longer devoured as the powerful souls would ignore them. The first villages were made this way and the first_ _ **lords**_ _were born, those lords would later be known as the Gotei 13, though that is the fake story that only the highest ranked and oldest in Seireitei know of. The truth was that these_ _ **lords**_ _were nothing but murderers and thieves that made everyone under them cover in fear for their fun as killing them was no longer as fun or appealing and would give them nothing in return. The worst of them all was their leader, Yamamoto."_

" _Now back to the_ _ **stages**_ _I've mentioned before. The stage they managed to obtain was hardly a stage where today's novice shinigami learn their Zanpakuto's name. Sound silly doesn't it? But the truth is, even though we give each other ranks, stats and specializations today, we are an unreachable goal to any_ _ **normal**_ _soul. We are_ _ **death – gods**_ _to them, as any encounter with us would mean_ _ **death**_ _to them and we would appear as_ _ **gods**_ _to them and others."_

" _They made their names known to everyone and called their_ _ **save haven**_ _Seireitei – Court of Pure Souls, as any of the weak souls that lived there was cleansed and pure. This attracted many: both powerful and weak. The powerful would fight, but they couldn't win against even the weaker_ _ **lords**_ _of the 13, so they pledged their loyalty to the_ _ **lords**_ _and became the first lieutenants of the Gotei 13. The weak would form the first quarter of Rukongai – Wandering Soul City. They hoped to build a big enough defense and shield against the truth that was about to doom them –_ _ **The First Fall of Seireitei**_ _…"_

Some of the words seemed to pique Ichigo's interest as he faced the king directly "If what you say is true, aren't they any different from hollows?" His voice was hoarse and quiet. The king laughed and seemed to dismiss Ichigo's question for now.

" _When these powerful souls first formed a pact of blood, they all knew that they were around the same strength; their leader, Yamamoto, being the only one who surpassed the limit. They all heard of a single soul that broke all the limits and became known as the_ _ **God of the East**_ _, as his massive domain was spread all across the east of their Seireitei, the problem being that Seireitei positioned itself on the farthest north and the farthest west as the land was most fertile and weak souls seemed to have a need for food and drink."_

" _ **The God of the East**_ _was none other than yours truly. The world of the dead was there even before the eldest of the Gotei 13 were sent there and I for one wasn't there since the beginning either, but I had the fortune to be reborn in the area of a powerful and intelligent_ soul. _The soul was extremely old and seemed to suffer an unknown and incurable illness; he took me in and taught me. He explain to me the basics, one of them being 'how to obtain_ _ **true**_ _power'. He told me about strong souls that ate the weak and I found it intriguing 'Eating the weak to become strong?' It made no sense to me. I thought to become stronger you'd have to defeat someone of your strength or even stronger. He'd explain also that trying to become powerful that way would only get you so far. The true path of power was…"_ He stopped, suddenly realizing that he'd forgotten.

Ichigo took in the information, some pieces of the story made sense and others did not, but he would ask after the story.

He king laughed again _**"Truly, to forget the best part of the story… Well let's leave that part out for now…"**_

" _After I've trained in the way that the powerful soul taught me I've reached unimaginable power and began my journey. That is I've set out to conquer all lands held by these self proclaimed_ _ **lords**_ _. I've found cannibalism disgraceful for a place where the souls of the dead come to be reborn, something had to change and the one to change this was going to be I. As I conquered all the lands around the area I've been reborn I beckoned all the weaker souls to live in this area away from these barbaric_ _ **lords**_ _."_

" _As they built their first houses, one of the weak souls plead me to secure the_ _ **eastern kingdoms**_ _that have formed under the leadership of several extremely savage and unimaginably powerful souls, so as I was now a self proclaimed_ _ **lord**_ _I've wanted more land and I've also wanted to appeal to the souls under my wing, I didn't want to rule with terror, but with admiration."_

" _My land grew vast; soon I was the_ _ **lord**_ _known for uniting the people of the_ _ **east**_ _,_ _ **south**_ _and the_ _ **midlands**_ _. I've finally set my eyes upon the_ _ **lords**_ _of the east, but to my surprise there were only a few of them left, thirteen I heard from one of my lieutenants. They named their city pure, it instantly piqued my interest. Why kind of_ _ **lords**_ _would invite weaker souls into their lands? I pondered on the thought for hours on end, until I decided it was time to see these_ _ **lords**_ _for myself."_

" _Upon my arrival I was met with the sight of a class system, a power system it could be called. Similar to today's Soul Society ranking system, the weak are the poor and the strong are the wealthy, it was no different back then. The strong couldn't care less for the weak, I was infuriated; this place was not pure, it was not a safe haven for the weak. It was a defense against anyone who thought they were more just then Seireitei."_

" _I immediately rushed into the middle where the luxurious mansions of the powerful were built and fought with the Gotei 13. They proved no match for me, compared in the_ _ **stages**_ _I was further up than they could ever dream of, I was at the_ _ **stage**_ _of today's shinigami who achieved_ _ **Bankai**_ _, maybe slightly stronger though as I have yet to hear of a shinigami that split a mountain made of spirit reducing stone. As I've brought them to their knees after months of constant fighting they were finally exhausted, barely breathed in front of me as my massive reiatsu pressured them making their bodies heavy and weary. As I was about to finally conquer the last lands by_ _ **killing**_ _the_ _ **lords**_ _of Seireitei I was stopped by an force that could not be imagined by even yours truly today, I'd call it_ _ **godly**_ _."_

" _It was an_ _ **entity**_ _that was made by an even higher_ _ **entity**_ _. Its appearance could only be described as_ _ **godly**_ _as I couldn't look upon it, my eyes burned and bled with each glance. It was infuriated by my_ _ **justice**_ _calling it selfish and extremely unjust, as I've killed many that haven't done anything wrong and that they've only wanted to survive. But I guess to say he was infuriated is a bit too far-fetched, its voice rung in our ears and it was like nothing we've ever heard of… He wanted all these fights to cease so he split the earth and threw me to the other side. He marked me as the one in the wrong and said my land was to be called_ _ **Hell**_ _and that Seireitei was to keep their name. He also made all the souls to only be reborn in Seireitei and gave them the task to send the unmanageable souls to_ _ **Hell**_ _with a special key that was imbedded in one of Yamamoto's bones. He then ascended into the sky and the split lands were turned into split realms."_

* * *

The king took a couple of moments for the new information to sink in as he simply talked to no one _**"It still baffles me today how such an entity could exist and its presence alone or the thought of it alone doesn't crush us beneath its might. Ever since those days of old I've not received a single soul, except you, of course. The people you've heard moaning, crying and screaming are souls that went mad with the slow time passage, as the godly entity made my realm's time pass slower as a punishment. All those guards aren't guarding anything, they're simply souls that had nothing to do and plead me for something that could help them pass time, so I've given them orders and patrol paths, ever since they role play as guard as it helps them immensely. A lot of the things you've heard from them could've been lies and I've got to apologize to you for that, you have to understand."**_

Ichigo didn't respond, his question was still not answered "Why is he suddenly losing his sight and voice?"

The king noticed Ichigo had gotten more annoyed with every passing moment, he sighed as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder _**"As I hit my power limit I made a 'law' for this realm: "No one's allowed to reach my power level." And as you've neared to my levels of reiatsu you should've began to lose your memories and with your memories gone your strength should've disappeared soon after, but if you manage to ignore those side effects I would stop you in person. I'd summon a replica of your current strength and potential and make you fight it. Albeit you'd tire more and more the replica wouldn't ever lose its stamina or strength. And if you by the lowest of low chances manage to overcome even that obstacle the price for your power would cost you dearly, soon your voice and your sight will be completely gone."**_

Ichigo began to shiver; the terror of losing his sight was unbearable as was the loss of his voice. The king noticed this, predicting it earlier to himself he thought of a safeguard from his absolute **law** , his choice being _**"I'll stop the drawbacks for now and give you a week's worth of time. If by the end of next week a person from either realm enters Hell I'll give you back your sight and voice."**_ He knew Ichigo must've had some comrades in Seireitei and if not there, maybe in the living world.

White Zangetsu was roaring inside Ichigo's head _**"C'mon' whack him and leave! He can't be that strong, I can't even sense him from this distance! Let's crush the bastard!"**_

Black Zangetsu retorted _**"Of course we can't sense him; he is the ruler of this realm, he probably exceeds our reiatsu levels by leagues. Yamamoto might be a something manageable by Ichigo, but this guy doesn't seem the same as Yamamoto. Do you actually believe Ichigo stands a chance?"**_

White Zangetsu glared back at him _**"Don't you?"**_ He calmed down, slightly _**"And what do you mean he exceeds our reiatsu? He just said that Ichigo managed to reach his power level?!"**_

Black Zangetsu sighed _**"So blind Ichigo will fight someone his own strength but also someone with far more experience and expertise in real combat, don't be ridiculous… Our best bet is one of Ichigo's shinigami subordinates."**_

White Zangetsu punched the ground causing a tremor; his anger was causing him to lose his usual _cool,_ he had to calm down.

Ichigo simply let out a long held sigh, only to notice that the pain subsided. He opened his eyes; their amber color turned light gray.

Black Zangetsu felt how his own blood began boiling _**'Ichigo…'**_ he uttered under his breath, gritting his teeth at the infuriating sight.

Ichigo didn't seem phased or disturbed which surprised both Zangetsu's.

It was White Zangetsu's turn to sigh _**'Are you simply not destined to become greater than any before you…?'**_ he thought to himself, sadness overwhelming his other senses.

Both of them were ready to comfort Ichigo; it was a known by many that after warriors lose their sight they would retire from battles. What they didn't understand was that Ichigo was not a warrior; he surpassed that stage long ago.

Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto, he quickly swung at the King; the force behind the attack being a magnitude more powerful than during his fight with his image. Only an afterimage of the king was left as he was sent flying into some far away mountains.

Black Zangetsu was the first to utter a word _**"That's a hit?!"**_ he asked dumbfounded by what just happened.

" _ **And what a hit it was!"**_ White Zangetsu cheered, completely out of character.

"… _ **But how? Isn't Ichigo meant to be blind?!"**_ Black Zangetsu asked himself.

' _I have to apologize for my lack of responses… I just had to see this for myself."_ Ichigo explained _'He might have taken my sight on purpose… And I don't think he'll come back…'_

"… _ **On purpose? Why would he do something like that! Explain yourself Ichigo."**_ Both the Zangetsu's demanded.

Ichigo smirked inwardly "I can _see_ reiatsu." It was only a moment that he paused, allowing them to even comprehend that he just said. "I can feel the flow of reiatsu." He explained.

Black Zangetsu hummed nonchalantly, pretending to already know everything Ichigo just explained, while White Zangetsu's mouth was agape, he listened in awe.

' _So it really is true that everything's made of reishi…'_ Ichigo thought whilst he allowed the information to sink in, he hadn't noticed it before; the pain distracting him from focusing. He kneeled down and picked up some dry grass and tilted his head as the sight completely absorbed his mind. The dry grass itself gave away a faint feeling of reiatsu, but it was calmer than the usual reiatsu he would feel from other shinigami or hollows. _'I've never noticed… How could I even? Something so small giving off hints of reiatsu that is calmer than even the weakest human reiatsu…'_

" _ **So you've noticed. Hah, I knew you could manage it."**_ The king's disturbed voice appeared again, Ichigo's eyes widened as he quickly turned around to face the _king_.

He couldn't see the king clearly before; him being engulfed in a purple cloth, only his piercing eyes being visible. But now with his _reiatsu vision_ , cleverly named by White Zangetsu, he could see him clearly.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight as he fell to his knees, he couldn't comprehend the sight. The _king_ wasn't a she or he; it wasn't a hollow or shinigami. The _king_ was something that Ichigo hadn't encountered yet, he couldn't explain it even if he wanted.

The king noticed Ichigo's disbelief and took it upon himself to simplify his existence. _**"I'll try to make it simple and I'll avoid great detail as I am already aware that you couldn't grasp my existence even if you went through everything I've been through."**_

Ichigo furrowed his brows, slowly nodding in agreement as he was completely dumbfounded.

" _ **I am a Spirit; more specifically I am the Spirit of Vengeance. I was created by the higher entity from my story earlier, though I didn't know that when I landed in the old world of the dead. As I landed I grew stronger exponentially, the old soul that trained me was the Spirit of Harmony. The spirit was dying ever so slowly, as the strong soul's murdered weaker ones he felt himself dying bit by bit."**_

" _ **My power grew stronger by every weak soul's hatred for the strong souls; it's hard to explain but the higher entity created me to soak all the hatred for whatever reason he had, maybe he grew annoyed of the weaker souls cursing his name? As my power grew with those strong emotions, so did my emotions grow stronger, I became the essence of vengeance and I've slain every single strong soul I could find, the only ones still living being Yamamoto and Yachiru…"**_ he grit his teeth before he continued, muttering _'savages'_ under his breath.

" _ **The higher entity must've seen something in them… Maybe their naïveté, maybe he forgot to put law of strength onto his realms, allowing something he created to rival his power or even surpass it? I grew extremely powerful, by the time I 'fought' Yamamoto and the other Gotei captains every strong soul vaporized in a mile radius from me, except that monster Yamamoto who managed to withstand even my grip on his throat. My story is half true as I wouldn't allow the entity to simply split 'my land' with no reason. I charged his directly, most of my blows glanced off except one that I managed to land across his chest. It was only a moment before he split the land into separate realms and the blow was shallow, but in that moment I could feel something from him that wasn't simply 'holy' it was 'fear', even if it was a farfetched feeling of 'fear'."**_

Ichigo nodded before he noted onto something that made little sense to him in the story "If all those strong souls vaporized in a mile radius of you, how are all those souls unscathed?" he asked as he pointed towards a nearby 'town'.

The king laughed _**"I was about to get to that, this is why your new 'sight' is important. I've noticed that all souls were quickly getting eradicated around me so I gave it my all to find something that would immediately stop the process. And this is when I finally 'sat' down and looked at grass, just like you a moment ago; nature's pretty peaceful, isn't it?"**_

Ichigo ignore the petty pun as he knew the spirit had no legs; sitting down was not an option for him. He nodded as he looked at the dry grass in his hand, before something hit him "…But that sound impossible." Ichigo laughed, but the king nodded to Ichigo, joining him in a laugh. "You calmed down your reiatsu?"

The king clapped his hands, which were made of pure reiatsu; the clap was heard across the land, as the deafening sound roared across the mountains and valleys. _**"Now that's some progress! Now that all the**_ _**preparations are over we can begin your true training. It's true that you can only be let out of Hell by either a rescue group or yours truly, but I simply cannot allow you to leave this realm before you calm you reiatsu as it would crush everything before they could even make contact with you…"**_

Ichigo nodded, eager to train and become even more of a menace. He wanted to prove he wasn't a traitor and even less a weakling that could be held back by Hell, even if he didn't despise the realm not slightly. He tightened his grips as he was excited for something new.

The king was about to leave and find an area suitable for the training before he remembered another thought he'd forgotten earlier _**"Oh, by the way. We better finish this was, there's a rescue team headed for Hell and I have to keep the image of true 'Hell' secret as it would cause an uproar in Soul Society as everyone even slightly corrupt would rape a pillage the instant they'd hear it."**_

Ichigo brightened up as he thought it would be his division, before the king continued.

" _ **They appear to be shinigami… But there are some humans with them too."**_ He mentioned as he spotted a massive field perfect for this special training. He hadn't noticed Ichigo's confusedness as he was too busy calculating how long it would take Ichigo to master it.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back with a new chapter (finally? I know.) It's been like, what, two months?! Geez. Well I went on and added something 'new' as a lot of times I've seen some Bleach FF start off well and then as it goes on it just becomes a stale copy paste, unoriginal FF. So my thought was to bring something fresh and something, at least I, haven't seen yet (I don't read a lot of FFs, I've got no time on me and reading Manga's is simply faster - If I was good a drawing I'd draw this FF and I could convey info much faster than this as I am no good at long descriptions of emotions or situations, but I still try!)**

 **So I've had three exams in a week in the least so you probably know how exhausting that is = Reason for very late upload *and almost no spellchecking, pls don't be too mean***

 **This chapter has more exposition than... Actually I don't know anything that compares to the amount of exposition I've blurted out in this chapter! Hehehe... You still read it, haven't you?**

 **Tell me you thoughts in PM's or Review = Those that can tell me about grammatical problems please PM me as it's easier for me to reply! (Thanks!)**

 **Until next time! *I'll try to write more during my days off!***


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own Bleach._

* * *

 **The day I died**

 _The sixteenth chapter – Seireitei under Siege_

* * *

Karin was panting heavily ever since she entered the Dangai. It gave her a completely different vibe than the other Shinigami described to her; the vast feeling of emptiness was mind numbing. "Is there no end to this?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"We'll never make it there if you ask questions every two minutes. Have patience dear." Said Yoruichi; she was glued to Karin's shoulder in her usual cat form.

Isshin laughed loudly as he ran past the two quickly, not even breaking a sweat "It's been so long. Last I've been here was before I even met Masaki." He looked at the infinite darkness, his face saddened up by the thought of Masaki. He returned to his ethics when he noticed Yoruichi napping on Karin's shoulder his energy brightening the depressive Dangai. "Though I still can't believe Kisuke was unable to create a gate to Hell… I guess there are some things that even he doesn't know."

Shinji slowed down to match Isshin's pace as he was at the front with the rest of the Visored making sure no one stopped them. "Hell is a place that is only rumored about… So without even a hint like 'how to enter the place' we can't fathom 'how to make a gate' to a place that is unknown to most, if not all."

Lisa turned around; her icy eyes gave away little emotion, looking as bitter as she could "We're close. Get ready."

Isshin and Shinji both nodded as they quickly stopped their small talk and began steeling themselves for the upcoming raid; it was aimed at none other than Seireitei. _'It's ridiculous.'_ Isshin thought _'…this plan is insane… but genius nonetheless.'_ Urahara thought of a few plans, but the fastest plan to rescue Ichigo involved: _somehow_ getting into Seireitei, finding the location of the Hell Gate and finally learning how to use it. It definitely was a fastest plan as the other few would cost them a few years at best; they would've chosen the slower plan as it involved no one getting harmed along the way, but a certain someone told them some news so they had to go with the faster plan.

Karin was forced to speed up as the group of Shinigami that accompanied her were slowly raising their reiatsu and fastened their steps. After a few more minutes of running they finally spotted a light ahead of them; they came to a stop. They all focused their reiatsu into the soles of their feet, gathering just the right amount to propel them forward with great speed.

Shinji drew his Zanpakuto; to his left was Rose, to his right was Love and Kensei behind him. He smirked as they drew their own Zanpakuto's "Let's got say 'hello' to the old man?"

Love sighed "He's not going to be happy, I really hope he prepared us a nice place to stay…"

Rose agreed with Love "A nice place and some beautiful music…"

Shinji smiled "Why don't we go see for ourselves?" he turned around and nodded to Isshin, signaling that they were ready to start the mission.

Isshin quickly glanced at Karin, she seemed nervous but her determination kept her from turning tail. He was extremely proud of her, as a father and as a teacher. He put a hand on her unoccupied shoulder "We'll find him fast and leave as fast as we came in." he whispered as he looked into her eyes. Karin nodded, smiling at her father before turning forward and bracing herself for the upcoming battle.

"Let's commence mission 'Rescue Strawberry'!" He muttered 'shall we?' under his breath as he and his group dashed out of the Dangai. The reiatsu propelled them through the light; they quickly noticed that they were in Rukongai; in the quarter closest to Seireitei.

They quickly landed in front of a massive gate and an even larger wall. A giant Shinigami quickly appeared in front of them "Quite a bit of you arrived, not that I wasn't aware." He laughed. His laughter was quickly stopped by a sudden punch from an angry woman. Lisa saw the massive opening and took the opportunity "We don't have time to stall for small fries like this one, if you don't remember; there's someone much more terrifying than this giant idiot inside here; all of them nodded without even uttering a word .

They neared the massive gate. Shinji quickly pulled out the mysterious object that Urahara gave them before the trip; it was a small cylinder made of wood with small letters etched onto it, reading 'Seal Removal'. He noticed that letter's immediately as Urahara gave him the mysterious object, realizing that it was a key to the Sekkiseki gate. He pressed the wooden object against wall, at first nothing happened but soon after he noticed small glinting particles at the end of the object. The small particles began creating a circle on the wall that grew larger by the moment. Shinji couldn't believe his eyes; the particles began eating away at the Sekkiseki wall. It was something he'd never imagined possible, he expected a portal to appear or that the particles would render the Sekkiseki wall's ability to repel Reiryoku useless.

He smirked as he turned around to present their entrance to Seireitei to the rest of the group "It'll take around a minute to eat through the wall and make hole big enough for even the largest of us to pass through."

The group nodded as they looked around the area they landed. Rukongai was a densely populated zone, the nearest quarters to the walls were the most tightly packed; but that made no sense to them at the moment, because they haven't seen a single soul. The Rukongai they were looking at was completely abandoned. Karin tried to locate a soul using her newfound ability to sense Reiryoku and Reiatsu, but to her astonishment there was not a solitary soul in a large radius around them. What she also found out is that the wall behind them gave her a headache if she even attempted to search past it, which annoyed her immensely.

Isshin noticed her discomfort "Don't bother scouting through this wall. It is made of special Reiryoku repelling stone that will block anyone trying to enter." He explained. Karin nodded and solely concentrated on Rukongai.

Lisa stepped next to Karin, placing a hand on her shoulder "There's no point in searching, especially not a novice like you. I've scanned the area three times over… This place is empty."

Karin was about to retort, but was quickly cut off by a deafening blow that came from Seireitei. Shinji tightened his grip "Are we too late?"

Isshin sighed before frowning at the hole in the Sekkiseki wall that was getting ever so bigger "All we can do now is to hope ' _he'_ didn't come; that ' _he'_ only sent his underlings."

The Visored nodded, which caused Karin a lot of confusion _'…he?'_ she thought _'…Is it that guy that hurt Ichi-nii?'_ she followed her father's example and frowned at the hole in the wall; prompting it to speed up.

Yoruichi sighed _'They're all so tense. Even if that bastard came out here, there's no way he could beat that old geezer; he's in a completely different league.'_

He loud bangs from inside the walls didn't cease as the hole slowly enlarged, nearly big enough for Karin to fit through. Karin began feeling a sudden downwards force, as if the air around her got heavier. She looked at her father who didn't seem phased by the sudden disturbance.

She poked him into his side, he flinched, turning towards Karin only to notice her exhausted looking face and her heavy breathing "This is only the beginning Karin, if you can't handle this I might have to leave you out of this. If our enemies have captain level reiatsu…" he stopped before finishing his sentence, turning back to the wall and focusing on the hole.

* * *

~ Seireitei, 13th Division HQ ~

"Captain, what's with these strong Hollows?" asked the recently promoted lieutenant of the 13th Division, as she cut one of the bigger Adjuchas that attacked her Divisions Headquarters; there were hundreds.

"They seem to be the hollows frontline meant to distract us from their actual goal!" said Ukitake as he cut ten of them in one swift motion "I'll have to leave these to you… and the rest of our division…" he looked around noticing that only a few of his seated officers were still standing; where the rest of his division was completely wipe out, some missing whole body parts, others not even recognizable. "I'm sorry… I wasn't fast enough to react." He whispered looking at his bloodied division "Look's like I won't be able to leave…" he said as he readied his blade for another attack.

"Captain, sir, you mustn't! Please head to the 1st Division HQ! We can handle these weaklings!" said the black haired lieutenant "Believe in the 13th Division, we'll manage!" she pleaded her captain.

Ukitake smiled sadly "You're right, I should head to the 1st Division HQ…" he said before turning his back to her, facing the enemy head on "…But if I leave now, there won't be a 13th Division to speak of after this battle. You know this more than anyone, Rukia." His captain haori danced in the shockwaves of dust and debris, proudly showing off the 13th Division insignia. The ones that were still standing suddenly felt completely reenergized, their exhausting blown away. They readied their Zanpakuto's and charged the enemy together with their Captain.

Rukia looked at her blade _'Just a little bit more, Sode no Shirayuki, and we're done.'_ She said to her Zanpakuto spirit inwardly as she entered another dance.

* * *

~ 1st Division HQ ~

"Looks like the weaker division captains couldn't make it… All the better!" said the Captain of the 11th Division, laughing at his fellow comrades who were currently working hard to keep their Division alive. "Though, I didn't expect only the four of us here!"

"I wouldn't agree with you there, captain Kyoraku caught three Vasto Lorde whilst defending his Division, no doubt that other fellow captains might be fighting Vasto Lorde themselves." Byakuya proclaimed stoically.

Mayuri cackled at Zaraki's expression, before again facing their opponents "They seem quite human to be hollows… Interesting!" he giggled maniacally.

Toshiro didn't show much emotion; even Mayuri's antics didn't seem to phase him much. "So this is the enemy, huh." He said monotonically as he looked at his opponents; one stood out more than the other. The one in front of them all was an old man with a bushy mustache and a crown who sat on a throne made out of bones as glared at the shinigami. He was surrounded by his followers which kept releasing reiatsu ever since their arrival.

To the left of the old man and his retinue was a woman, accompanied by three weaker followers, _'Her eyes are void... I'll have to watch out for her.'_ Toshiro thought as he inspected the blonde haired enemy and her companions.

The three companions kept mocking the defenses of Seireitei and how weak shinigami were, the black haired follower went as far as to proclaim that she could take Seireitei on herself, to which Zaraki laughed maniacally, before glaring at the crept out the female follower "Small fries should learn to shut the fuck up, eh?" he said as he released a small portion of his immensely huge amount of reiatsu. He grinned as some of the opponents followers fell to the floor, grasping for air.

To the right of the old man and his retinue was a black haired man with a menacing smile plastered on his face, he also wore an eye patch which was mostly covered by his long hair. His eyes were locked onto Zaraki "You seem strong; I'll take him on… Whoever comes in my way will be cut." He pointed towards Zaraki who seemed to want the same thing.

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he looked are the other two hollows which also had considerable reiatsu, they stood behind the rest. The left was a large bald man with red markings on each cheek, bushy sideburns, and a ridge-lined cranium. The tall man smirked as he watched his opponents, he was impressed with their reiatsu whilst at the same time bored with their hate, they seemed impartial to their invasion.

The one next to the big man was significantly shorter, by two feet to be exact. He had near shoulder length black hair that was extremely messy, green eyes with slit-shaped pupils and a black upper lip. He also has teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes. He simply stood there, calculated, inspecting his opponents.

Suddenly two additional captains appeared; flash stepping in front of the rest. "I was hoping to come alone, to cause a dramatic appearance, but captain Soifon decided to tag along and ruin my sudden arrival" Said the captain of the 3rd Division, Ichimaru Gin.

"Don't get full of yourself, you simply happened to go to the same location, so I slowed down, allowing a slowpoke like you to keep up with me." Soifon countered, before noticing their opponents. She turned to face them "I thought we'd fight hollows, what's with these humans?"

The remark annoyed the only bloodthirsty hollow among them, Nnoitora "We're no humans, you dumb bitch. We're Arrancar, the highest evolution of a hollow! Even if I hate that I have to look like a human the power I gain in this form is enough for me to ignore that part. Vasto Lorde are a thing of the past, you foolish shinigami."

The black haired Arrancar who stood behind the rest sighed as the bald Arrancar next to him laughed "These shinigami really know nothing! Phahaha, especially that woman! Foolish shinigami phaha!" His laughter roared throughout Seireitei.

Soifon frowned at the man, gritting her teeth at his insults. She turned around facing the rest of the captains "Why aren't we attacking yet?" she glared at Zaraki who was trying to hide his grin.

Byakuya took it upon himself to answer "With all due respect captain Soifon it would be foolish to attack the enemy head on. They have considerable Reiryoku, so charging at them without thinking about the circumstances is everything but smart and well thought out."

"And those circumstances being?" she questioned the stoic captain.

He finally locked eyes with her, as he before kept his eyes solidly on his enemies. As if they pierced through her, he answered "Seireitei is currently being raided by hollows with lieutenant level Reiryoku; hundreds of them. And in front of us are strongest of the hollows that entered Seireitei, meaning if we charge them head on and lose; Seireitei will fall…" he turned his gaze back to the Arrancar.

Nnoitora swiftly turned to face the shorter black haired Arrancar behind him "Are you finally done with your detailed analysis, Ulquiorra? I don't think I can hold myself back anymore, they're starting to look down on my strength!" he yelled through his teeth.

Ulquiorra didn't bother facing the eccentric Arrancar "Something isn't right. I've scanned Seireitei four times now, but I still can't find even the slightest trace of him. He could be hiding his reiatsu and waiting to ambush us whist we fight…" he turned to face Nnoitora, his eyes as cold as ice, "So if you wish to prove your strength I'd suggest you let me scan the area a few more times to make absolutely sure he isn't here… then you're free to do whatever you want to the shinigami."

Albeit Nnoitora was extremely annoyed by the way Ulquiorra spoke to him, he was also extremely happy that he could finally kill shinigami with actual names; as killing nameless weak shinigami wouldn't prove his existence or his strength.

Ulquiorra tilted his head in surprise as he noticed that all of the Shinigami seemed to pipe down _'They're planning something… But what could it possibly be?'_ he was confused by their sudden change as they were ready for a head on charge only moments ago.

~ A few moments ago, whilst Nnoitora distracted Ulquiorra ~

"Listen up; few minutes ago we detected a big rise in reiatsu only a few kilometers from this locations, and it wasn't a shinigami's from Seireitei, neither a hollows. After I checked the current shinigami list I tried the list from as long as a century ago and it matched. It appears we've got reinforcements…" Gin said quietly, his words only being audible to the present captains.

He continued "Among the former captains was a weaker trace of reiatsu. The soul's reiatsu could only match to a novice shinigami, I was confused at first but then I realized what was happening; they're here to rescue the former 13th Division lieutenant."

Zaraki grinned maniacally "So I'll finally have a chance to fight him again…"

"So all we have to do now is stall these Arrancar until the reinforcement arrives." Byakuya concluded.

"Correct." Gin smiled as he noticed that the tense atmosphere faded away.

* * *

~ 13th Division HQ ~

Rukia was breathing heavily as she cut another hollow "There's no end to these hollows." She noticed that only she and Ukitake were still standing. Ukitake hadn't released his Shikai yet, but he still didn't seem too tired from constant fighting which made Rukia think of how unimaginably stronger her captain was from her and the rest of their division.

He turned to face her; his faced had his usual smile planted on it "I'll finish these off myself; you should go and check on our seated officers, they seem to be seriously wounded."

Rukia nodded as she quickly dashed to the wounded officers, trying to aid them as much as she could before the 4th Division took over. She used the healing technique that she learned in the academy, as her hands began to glow green she lightly pressed her hands onto the wound.

Ukitake finished dealing with the Adjuchas that were left before noticing that a new enemy appeared. He looked human with broken hollow mask which confused Ukitake; he also had Zanpakuto which added to his confusion.

Rukia quickly dashed to her captain's side, Zanpakuto in hand; she was ready to enter Shikai. "Captain, I'm sure you can feel it too, but just to make sure… She's a hollow, right?" Rukia said with a shaken voice, she was already exhausted from overusing her Shikai earlier.

The Arrancar that stood in front of them grit his teeth "I'm a guy, how dare you!"

Ukitake nodded "It appears he's the next evolution of the Vasto Lorde…" He frowned as he looked at the Arrancar in front of them who was fuming at Rukia's remark. _'His reiatsu is something else…'_ he glanced at Rukia for a second, noticing her breathing had gotten rougher

The Arrancar was quite feminine with short black hair with a comb like mask on the side of his head. He had lavender eyes which gave a rotten look, he also had row of three pink stars tattooed above his left eyebrow.

The feminine Arrancar calmed down "You had me worked up for nothing… I thought she would be able to resist while I'd torture her for that remark, but it looks like it'll be a swift and painful death for you girl!" he pointed a finger at Rukia, his smile widened **"Bala."** As fast as the red energy formed having the form of a bullet, it shot out of his finger directly into Rukia. It penetrated through her chest; it wasn't slowed by her body penetrating several walls that were behind her.

Rukia was completely dumbfounded; all her strength suddenly disappeared.

' _What?'_ she wanted to say, but couldn't manage.

' _Why am I falling?'_ she wanted to ask.

"Rukia?!" Ukitake cried out as he noticed that she was already collapsed on the floor; bleeding profusely.

' _It hurts… It hurts so much…' Rukia thought as her eyes began closing slowly._

The feminine Arrancar laughed menacingly "That's what you get for looking down on me! You should've kept your mouth shut!" He pointed his finger at Ukitake next "Now for my next trick I'll take out two shinigami with the same ability… **Bala.** " He said inaudibly.

"Captain Ukitake, watch out!" a familiar voice cried out.

Ukitake recognized the voice and instantaneously turned his attention back to the Arrancar, dodging his **Bala** with ease. "It's about time I get serious." He breathed out **"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade"** he grasped his Zanpakuto with two hands, in glowed in bright blue light as he peeled the blade into two. A red rope appeared that connected the hilts of the dual-blades; along the rope were five silver square charms.

"Oh, dual blades… If I killed you it'd surely raise to the rank of the Espada!" the feminine Arrancar grinned.

The red haired lieutenant that called out to captain Ukitake landed next to Rukia "Captain!" Renji was astonished by the sheer amount of Adjuchas that invaded the 13th Division, considering that the 6th Division was invaded by a meager twenty Adjuchas. "What has happened here…?" He asked no one in particular.

"Renji, take Rukia with you to a safer area." Ukitake said while fiercely glaring at his opponent.

"Mm! What about the seated officers?" Renji asked quickly as he picked up Rukia.

"I've already sent my hell butterfly to the 4th Division… Don't worry." Ukitake reassured.

* * *

~ Visored ~

"Phew… That took longer than Ukitake said. Right, we'll split up into two groups; one fighter group and the other the rescue group. For the fighter group I'd suggest Hiyori, Mashiro, Kensei, Lisa and Love. The rest will follow me to the 1st Division HQ; we lost a lot of time so we'll ask the old man directly." Shinji grinned. "The fighter group will back us up as we make our way to 1st Division HQ; we have to get there at any cost." He said as they swiftly began making their way towards the 1st Division HQ.

* * *

~ Hell ~

"…But that's a really big price, what's with that?" Ichigo asked, somewhat infuriated at the words that were said to him only moments ago.

"It's the price for such power… You could choose the other option, but if you did your body would go through incredible changes. Those changes could not only change your whole appearance but also your mind and soul. It would turn you into a powerful monster that cannot differentiate friend from foe, is that what you want?" The spirit proclaimed.

"Change my body, mind and soul?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"It's something called transcendence… It isn't something shinigami talk of ever. There is a forbidden way to transcend other shinigami – becoming a shinigami-hollow hybrid, or a shinigami-quincy hybrid – or as in your case a hybrid of all three of them which quite a miracle in itself; as hollow blood is poison to quincies." The spirit waited a few seconds for the information to sink in before continuing "Transcending to much greater heights would allow one to perceive everything and it would fill up your mind and you'd go insane in a matter of seconds unless you've been born with a mind ready to receive that much information I would strongly recommend you, even forbid you, from reaching such heights."

Ichigo nodded, his displeasure completely gone. He smile "You could've simply explained it to, I would've listened." He turned around "So now that you've explained everything, can I leave?" he asked, eager to finally breathe the fresh air of Seireitei.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for them to 'rescue' you?" the spirit asked somewhat excite to see more people enter his realm.

"I can't make them wait any longer; them being friend of foe." He pushed the large black door that was present before him. The door opened slowly revealing an in-between realm like the Dangai "How long is this walk gonna be?" he turned around, scratching the back of his head.

"Depends how fast you run… Don't forget to make yourself a reiatsu floor." The spirit answered before lightly pushing Ichigo into the realm – lightly in the spirits term – in Ichigo's terms it was one of the hardest shoves he's ever received.

"Right then, let's go say hello to that old geezer..." Ichigo said whilst smiling, albeit he was quite annoyed at being dubbed a traitor. He ran for what seemed like an hour before stopping and thinking out loud "I wonder if I can flash step in here…"

* * *

- _You can't._

 **Hello! Update? Whaaat?! ~**

 **Nothing really to say... Hmm... Let's see. I've been working on this one for a while, though my inspiration wasn't - AND with 'working on this' I mean 'trying to find inspiration'. I thought this one would flow nicely, I've even wrote on a paper the flow of the story, albeit at the end it wasn't even close. I cut out a lot of things that I want to keep for next chapter - as in reunions and fights. I sorta feel like I would need EVEN more time for fights as there could be many, so having to look up everyone's strong / weak points as well as actions / reactions is quite tough as I imagine making them up is quite easy, and meeting everyone's expectations with each chapter is getting tougher and tougher - at least in my head (~It's in your heaaad~). I might have to re-watch anime / read manga and get a refreshed feeling for these characters - Idk, I'll see about it.**

 **~ Reviews are always appreciated ~ I read all of them and try to reply to them asap, also guest accounts, make actual accounts, thanks! ~**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach~_

* * *

 **The day I died**

 **The seventeenth chapter – the Dream and Reality**

* * *

 **~ 1st Division HQ, Captain Meeting Hall ~**

"There is no Hell Gate." The Head Captain said without much emotion.

"What do you mean? Then how'd you send him to Hell?" Shinji asked angrily, glaring at Yamamoto.

"Humph… To dare raise your voice at me, how unsightly…" The Head Captain stood up. Looking at the shinigami who were present before him, he noticed Karin "…" he then spotted who was next to her "Captain Shiba… So you were alive too...?"

"I'm not here as a captain today, but as a parent…" He took a deep breath "You see I've lost a son. I was mortified at first but then I remembered he was strong and hardheaded, and in good hands…" he narrowed his sight "But to think Seireitei would dub him a traitor…" He glared at the Head Captain "How dare you?"

The Head Captain sighed "Captain Ichimaru, who was there as a double agent, already explained everything to us…"

"So why then…? Why haven't you released him yet?!" Shinji clenched his fist, the old man didn't let a lot of information out of him, he never explained the important details; he always kept some things hidden from his captains and lieutenants, not to mention banished Captains like themselves.

"The only way to send a soul to Hell is through a second Konsō."He noticed their questioning looks, they also seemed to calm down significantly "…It sends the shinigami soul to an even higher plain, to a different dimension; there the soul of the shinigami stays forever… It's a bridge you cannot cross."

"A higher plain…?" Shinji was caught off guard.

The Head Captain nodded, before turning his gaze at Karin "I know why this child is here, and let me say this now. The rumor isn't true."

Isshin frowned, gritting his teeth "Then how do we get him out of-"

Isshin was cut off by the messenger that suddenly arrived in the meeting hall "Sir, urgent report!" he looked at the other shinigami that surrounded the Head Captain.

"Speak!" Yamamoto demanded.

"The enemy has retreated, sir!" the messenger cried out.

"The enemy… what?!" Yamamoto was beyond confused.

"The enemy has fallen back, sir!" yet again the messenger almost lost his voice.

"Tell the rest of the captains to assemble here in half an hour… I also want a detailed damage report!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir!" The messenger swiftly flash stepped out the meeting hall.

"Leave if that's all, unless you want to help us in these dire times." The Head Captain almost scoffed at the Visored.

Shinji's glare was even colder than before "We came here today as a rescue unit… Not as your allies. Don't get the wrong idea old man- _"_ Shinji's rant was stopped when he noticed something surprising. He didn't expect her to step forward.

* * *

~ _**True Hell**_ ~

' _And then I jumped through the cloak of reality and kicked that old geezer's ass!'_ Ichigo thought whilst sleeping.

"… _ **Ichigo!"**_ Black and White Zangetsu cried out in unison

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open "What-" he asked, before noticing that his inner world was on fire. The skyscrapers were burning down; the sun was covered up by massive black clouds of smoke.

"Why's everything burning...?" Ichigo was completely lost in his own confusion.

Black Zangetsu suddenly appeared _**"You're finally awake! Thank goodness!"**_ He let out a sigh of relief _**"We've been trying to wake you up for the past couple of weeks."**_

" _ **I wasn't really trying; I just sat here waiting to take control of your body…"**_ White Zangetsu smirked, proudly standing next to Black Zangetsu.

Ichigo held his head, his headache stinging plentifully "So then…"

" _ **Yes, everything's been a dream… We've seen it all."**_ Black Zangetsu nodded.

" _ **You've got one mad imagination, Mr. Spirit."**_ White Zangetsu almost burst out laughing. _**"My favorite part was when you beat that spirit guy whilst you were blind."**_ This, though, cracked White Zangetsu. He was rolling on his back laughing as loud as he could.

Black Zangetsu felt somewhat sorry for Ichigo, so he decided to help him out a bit _**"My favorite part was when you cried, begging Ichigo not to leave you. I found that pretty amusing."**_ He imitated White's laughter, safe the rolling on his back.

White Zangetsu growled back at him _**"Well since you're back now, we can finally get ready to leave this pit…"**_

"…Pit?" Ichigo was still slightly confused. Last thing he remembered was his banishment, and Aizen. The thought made his blood boil "He'll pay…" he thought out loud.

" _ **Well then get moving. We don't have much time…"**_ Black Zangetsu said as Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes.

Opening them only to discover a massive hollow eating his left arm "What the hell?! Rah!" the pain was out of this world as his open wound began to burn up due to the dense reiatsu in the air.

He could hardly breathe, but he had to finish the hollow off before it ate him whole _'Where's my Zanpakuto…?'_ He glanced to his right, finding his Zanpakuto… completely shattered.

' _Fuck… What do I do…?'_ His breathing was still rough as he wasn't used to such dense reiatsu in the air. It felt as if he was constantly fighting Zaraki at full throttle.

"… **He… Move…?"** The massive hollow noticed Ichigo's movement, moving ever so slowly closer to Ichigo's form.

"… _ **Ichigo!"**_ Black Zangetsu called out for Ichigo's attention _**"With your reiatsu you can call upon us… You can materialize your Zanpakuto!"**_ He had to tell him fast, as the massive hollow gave off bad vibes.

Ichigo tried to materialize his Zanpakuto by gathering reiatsu in his right hand only to notice that gathering reiatsu was extremely difficult, impossible even. _'I can't gather reiatsu at all… What's going on?"_

Before he could even get a response from either of the Zangetsu's he was picked up by the hollow. It seemed annoyed by Ichigo, deciding that squeezing him would shut him up. The hollows hand crushed a few of Ichigo's bones before dropping him.

Ichigo coughed up blood **"Bastard…"** Ichigo's voice was turning hoarse; his left eye was again getting drowned in black. He began getting stronger; the air no longer seemed heavy and difficult to breathe. His muscles no longer ached and his bones were no longer broken, gluing themselves back by the sheer weight of his reiatsu. He finally stood up staring at the back of the massive hollow in front of him **"You'll pay back for-"** He was cut off by the hollow, it quickly turned and kicked Ichigo into the nearest mountains; miles away from the hollows location.

" **I overdid, again…"** The massive hollow was sad, now he had to walk for hours to get the rest of his meal.

 **~ Few hours later ~**

"…Gaah!" Ichigo woke up after being unconscious for hours; he could feel his nose bleeding, his dizziness wouldn't cease either.

 ** _"_** … _ **Ichigo!"**_ Black Zangetsu called out _**"You need to get you used to this air as fast as possible."**_ His voice turned serious _**"…I don't know if your reiatsu sensing has become any better, but I can feel that hollow coming."**_

Ichigo groaned as he tried to stand back up "How could I get used to this air… It's so dense… It's as if I'm breathing ash." He coughed.

 _ **"It's simple… really."**_ White Zangetsu said nonchalantly _**"Just breathe more… Breathe until you pass out… and if you do, I'll wake you up…"**_ He snorted.

"Breathe more?" The idea sounded incredibly stupid as he could hardly breathe the air in small portions, but breathing more…

 _ **"Of course… I won't force you, do what you want, but don't come crying to me when that hollow begins to consume you."**_ White Zangetsu's voice was rough.

 ** _"_ Like hell I'd let him consume me!" **Ichigo grit his teeth. He took big breaths, almost passing out with each inhale and almost throwing up with every exhale. _'There's no way I'd let that bastard kill me. I'll show him not to mess with me.'_ He could feel the air throughout him body, it felt as if he breathed in and ate fire.

 _ **"To breathe more…? What kind of measure is that for overcoming reiatsu dense air?"**_ Black Zangetsu asked White Zangetsu in the inner world.

 _ **"It will simply get him used to this type atmosphere… The atmosphere filled with reiatsu of captain level hollow."**_ He looked directly into Black Zangetsu's eyes _**"You think Aizen has slept for the past month? He's most likely grown even stronger than that old geezer… Not to mention stronger than Ichigo, we have to make Ichigo stronger…"**_ He turned his gaze at a black door that appeared not long after Ichigo gained his Shikai. The door was slowly opening itself ever since his fight with Aizen _**"…By any means possible."**_

 ** _"_ _Are you sure he want's this...?_** _ **"**_ Black Zangetsu retorted.

 ** _"_ _No other Zanpakuto has ever done it, I don't even think it's possible... But I'm sure you can feel it too..._** _ **"**_ White Zangetsu's sight didn't leave the door.

 ** _"_ _Yes... They're coming..._** _ **"**_ Black Zangetsu was against it, as it was too risky, but the sensation of many more massive hollows in the area made frightened him.

 _ **"It's not our decision. He will decide whether he wants to or not."**_ White Zangetsu sighed. _**'You better decide right, Ichigo…'**_ He thought as he finally looked at Ichigo's inner world. _**"Everything is still burning…"**_ He said under his breath as he stared at the burning skyscrapers _**"He's ready, I can feel it. You can too…"**_ He noticed Black Zangetsu who stood next to him, staring at one of the charred skyscrapers.

 _ **"I can feel it too, but I still think we're being hasty, he might change after it…"**_ Black Zangetsu thought out loud.

 _ **"Ichigo isn't like that, he will understand our choice one day…You giant scaredy cat. He's become headstrong... He'll know what to do with that power."**_ White Zangetsu smiled sadly before turning his attention to Ichigo, his eyes widening at the sight.

Ichigo stood up "Phew… Now, where's this hollow?" He smirked before looking at his hand _'Maybe this time…'_ He tried gathering reiatsu once more, sweat began dripping again as he tried to force his reiatsu to gather. He wasn't a master at controlling his reiatsu, but he managed to learn how to control it without much thought from Ukitake a few days before his fight with Aizen.

* * *

 **~ Seireitei, Captain Meeting Hall ~**

' _Does he think this is a game? What is that wretched traitor plotting?'_ Yamamoto was near his boiling point; _two hundred and sixty three heavily wounded and unconscious, another two hundred lightly wounded and a hundred dead shinigami_ \- That was the damage report. The 13th division took the highest amount of casualties; around 30% of the deceased and wounded shinigami came from the 13th Division.

Ukitake seemed exhausted, not only physically but mentally too.

Kyoraku couldn't fathom the strain put on Ukitake, or even the pain that he suffered by the hollows. He worriedly stood next to Ukitake, giving the meeting only a fraction of his attention.

"…And that's when they suddenly turned and left through a garganta." Toshiro stated his report on the sudden invasion.

Byakuya then stepped forward, his eyes were fierce. Others rarely saw him angry, always showing his calculated side, never showing much emotion. "During the whole 'confrontation' with the enemy 'Arrancar' I've paid attention to only one single entity in the whole unit that came before us. He appeared to be more powerful than the rest; he also inspected us and kept a sharp eye on us the whole time." He glanced at Ukitake for a brief moment "He was looking for a certain someone, the certain someone being the recently banished lieutenant of the 13th Division."

Ukitake's tired eyes landed on Byakuya "Are you saying they were only here for him? What reason would they have to meet him?"

"It would appear that they wanted to fight him. For the exact reason, I wouldn't know. They haven't mentioned it, they were cautious of an ambush so they waited and scanned Seireitei multiple times. They were ready to attack, but then the former captain's had arrived. So I think that they realized that they had nothing to gain in a head on attack and decided to retreat." Byakuya concluded before stepping back.

Yamamoto stroked his beard "To attack Seireitei simply to seek out the former lieutenant... We should expect more of these attacks. Strengthen your divisions as much as you can; next time we'll be ready!" The Head Captain hit the ground with his cane multiple times before the Captains began leaving the meeting hall. He noticed that Ukitake was still standing there, as if lost in thought "Captain Ukitake…"

Ukitake shook his head lightly before turning to the Head Captain with a small smile "I'm fine. Sorry, I'll leave immediately."

Yamamoto nodded "Oh before you leave, I've got some news."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow "News?

"A novice shinigami wanted to join the Gotei 13… I've not yet decided which division to send this novice shinigami and since the 13th Division took such a massive loss I'd suggest your division. Of course I won't force her into your division, it's up to you."

Ukitake smile softly "A new recruit? Could I and my lieutenant meet her in person before making the decision?" He would've happily accepted any recruit to his rank before the tragedy that happened.

Yamamoto nodded "She's currently in the lieutenant meeting office with lieutenant Abarai." He said before turning and taking his leave.

* * *

 **~ Hell ~**

Ichigo smirked at the sight of the massive hollow "I hope my arm was tasty, being the last thing you'll ever eat." Ichigo was holding his sealed Zanpakuto _'Should I enter Shikai…? I can hardly feel this hollow's reiatsu through this thick air…'_

 _ **"** **ICHIGO, dodge!"**_ Both Zangetsu's cried out brining Ichigo out of his thought.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the hollows speed, he was thinking for only a moment and the hollow already punched him, sending him into another rock. The hollow's punch had broken another few of Ichigo's ribs, significantly stressing his respiratory system "You're damn strong…" Ichigo coughed before reaching for his Zanpakuto.

"My turn!" he said upon grabbing hold of his Zanpakuto's handle **"Cast away fear; Zangetsu!"** Ichigo's reiatsu grew exponentially as the sudden increase blew made even the hollow sealed Zanpakuto split into two, a shorter white blade and a longer black blade. He grabbed the black blade, with his remaining hand; the white blade fell to the ground. Ichigo had no choice as he had to fight the hollow and only his black blade was useful in combat. _'I'll have to restrain his movement…'_ He had to use this moment; when the hollow is finally distracted. **"First moon slaying; Eternal darkness."** Ichigo remembered when he fought White, he used very little of his total Reiryoku, if he used more he would've caught a bigger area and that would've caught the group of shinigami he lead, but now that problem isn't here. Meaning that he could use his 'First moon slaying' to the highest level he mastered.

* * *

 _ **~ Flash back ~**_

 _ **"Due to your potential, that potential being very high, you can master up to seven total levels of your 'First moon slaying' ability."**_ Black Zangetsu explained while White Zangetsu rested due to overexertion.

Ichigo nodded "So, how many levels have I mastered up until now, because I don't remember learning a new ability from you…? The only ones I know are the two 'Moon slayings' and Getsuga Tenshō…"

Black Zangetsu nodded _**"That's not exactly true… I've not taught you directly, I've only passively taught your body, your reflexes and instincts to use your white blade to absorb reiatsu."**_

He continued after Ichigo gave him a questioning look _**"Don't worry about the details… Anyway, continuing with your current level. You might've noticed, though I doubt you could notice something like that in the heat of battle, that you could increase the amount of Reiryoku you want for your ability. You've only used the bare minimum amount of Reiryoku for your 'First moon slaying', if you used more it would capture a wider area and paralyze the target completely…"**_ Black Zangetsu's eyes began to glow bright blue at the thought, Ichigo couldn't figure out why he suddenly stopped deciding a quick snap with his fingers would suffice to bringing him back to earth.

And it did. He quickly shook his head; the glow disappeared immediately _**"Anyway, you're currently at the first and lowest level of your 'First moon slaying', while it is true that your current level only glues the feet of the target to the surface he's standing on it's not strong enough."**_

Ichigo gave a disappointing look; he thought he would've been a higher level since he used the ability multiple times against White Zangetsu.

Black Zangetsu shook his head, sighing at the sight _**"Don't be discouraged now Ichigo. The way to strengthen your ability is not with multiple uses, no… You have to use more Reiryoku, if you do that, in combat, your ability could evolve or mutate to stronger or more versatile… You see Ichigo, the further you mutate or evolve your ability the more dangerous or helpful it could get."**_

Ichigo thought about it for a minute "You said _helpful_ , how could my paralyze ability be helpful?"

Black Zangetsu smiled inwardly, he knew Ichigo would pick up on it _**"You see Ichigo, let's say you evolve your ability beyond reason, you could potentially stop time in a designated area. How could that not be helpful…?"**_

Ichigo nodded, he had to evolve his ability to the point that his friends wouldn't need to get hurt any longer.

White Zangetsu kicked Ichigo into another skyscraper _**"I said I could take a break… I said nothing about you taking a break you worm!" 'Let's see what he taught you in that short time…'**_ White Zangetsu thought before dashing towards Ichigo, engaging in a close combat fight once more.

* * *

 ** _~ Present, Hell ~_**

Ichigo smirked at the sight.

After a few nights of fighting White Zangetsu, using more and more Reiryoku for his ability he reached level four for his 'First moon slaying', at that point White Zangetsu gave up for the first time as the ability restricted his movement completely.

Before Ichigo stood the massive hollow, bound by darkness, black swords were imbedded in his arms and legs pinning him in position. The more he struggled the more swords appeared out of the black nothingness that was Ichigo's first moon slaying.

As he became more used to his ability, Ichigo found is easier to use other abilities during his first moon slaying. So he decided to pair it up with his Getsuga Tenshō, making the easily dodgeable ability undodgeable. He experimented with Getsuga Tenshō, noticing that the ability dealt a significantly bigger blow when closer to the target.

He exhaled a bit of the dense air before charging the hollow **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** Ichigo shouted as black and red energy shot out of his black blade that landed directly on the hollows chest. Dust blew everywhere; the crackling sound could be heard for miles. As Ichigo jumped back he fell to his knees, gasping for air. The strain of using First moon slaying with Getsuga Tenshō was nonexistent in Ichigo's inner world, but in Hell where he could hardly muster reiatsu, not to mention breathe hot ash.

He breathed out, staring intently at the dust cloud that covered the hollows body. As the dust settled down his eyes widened at the sight, his mouth agape; the hollow was unscathed.

 ** _"_ That sting..." **The hollow groaned, as it caressed its chest.

"What the hell…?" Ichigo couldn't figure out why the hollow nonchalantly ignored his killer combo. He gritted his teeth as he stood back up "Let's try this again…" He winced when he noticed the air become heavier now that he used some of his Reiryoku **"First moon slaying!"** He enveloped the hollow in a cloak of darkness again, restraining his movements completely **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** Again and again he tried and failed, the hollow just shrugged it off.

' _What am I doing wrong…?'_ Ichigo wondered as he kept the hollow restrained with the remainder of his strength.

 _ **"** **Out of options already, Ichigo?"**_ White Zangetsu asked out of the blue.

' _No… I can figure this out.'_ Ichigo was giving it his all to figure out what happened every time he struck the hollow. _'I landed my Getsuga Tenshō perfectly… But he seems to simply brush it off.'_

 _ **"** **We have to give him a hand… Like this he'll never be able to defeat even that hollow."**_ Black Zangetsu whispered to White Zangetsu.

 _ **"**_ … _ **Have you done your part?"**_ White Zangetsu glanced at Black Zangetsu, receiving a nod _**"Oi Ichigo!"**_

"Mhm?" Ichigo hummed.

 _ **"** **Listen here; I'll give you a hint how to beat that hollow."**_ White Zangetsu smirked.

"I'm listening." Ichigo narrowed his sight at the hollow in front of him; it was beginning to slowly breaking the restraints.

 _ **"** **How about you fight at you full potential…?"**_ White Zangetsu said seriously.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the words, losing his concentration on his ability, allowing the hollow to free itself.

White Zangetsu sighed _**"I've noticed you're out of options already, since I am a part of you… So saying you can figure it out even though you're out of ideas if above stupid."**_

Ichigo chuckled _'Looks like you caught me…'_

 _ **"** **Then let me ask you a simple question: why have you forsaken us?"**_ White Zangetsu clenched his fist _**"I can feel it, deep inside you, you're scared… Scared of losing, scared of being left behind… Scared of that MASK!"**_ He cried out. _**"You keep holding back because you're scared of losing? Being left behind? …A mask?"**_

Ichigo looked at the ground.

" _ **Ichigo…"**_ a different kind of voice ringed inside of Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo looked up; his sight was met by a phantom. He blinked only for the phantom to magically disappear _'Huh…?'_

" _ **So you saw it too now…"**_ Black Zangetsu said.

' _What was that?'_ Ichigo was confused by the thing he saw only moment ago.

White Zangetsu breathed out _**"I decided to show it to you… It's the picture every Zanpakuto spirit has in its mind… It's the picture of you at your peak."**_

Ichigo's eyes widened at this sudden thought, the phantom that appeared in front of him had long orange hair that reached his lower back, confident eyes and an ice cold glare of a warrior. He also only held one Zanpakuto, a long thin black blade without a guard, hilt or even a pommel. Instead the shoulder of the blade was connected to the tang; from the end of the tang extended a chain that was wrapped around his arm, as if his whole arm was the blade. His other arm appeared to be coated with a white-golden substance. _'My peak…?'_ Ichigo thought.

" _ **No Ichigo, our peak."**_ Black Zangetsu corrected.

" _ **Now Ichigo let me give you the real hint to defeating that hollow: go pick up your white blade before that hollow regains his footing."**_ White Zangetsu ordered.

' _My white blade…'_ He quickly spotted it halfway to the hollow. He noticed that hollows bloodlust, he had to be the quickest he's ever been _'I'll have to run; using second moon slaying would knock me out faster than that hollow.'_ He dashed for his white blade as fast as he could. The hollow noticed Ichigo sudden movement, deciding to charge at him a full speed.

Ichigo saw that hollow charging at him "Oh come on… Give me a break." The hollow was significantly faster that Ichigo running past the blade before Ichigo could even see it clearly. He had to dodge the massive hollow. He decided to slide through the only opening he saw; between the hollows feet. The hollow kept on running with impressive speed towards a hard looking rock thinking it caught Ichigo.

Ichigo finally exhale the breath he was holding in for a while, looking back at the hollow that was quite far away. "Now, my white blade…" He tried to relocate it again, spotting it not far away from his position. Slowly walking up to it, knowing the hollow will take a while to figure out why Ichigo was missing. _'What'll happen when I get my other blade?'_ Ichigo asked White Zangetsu.

" _ **What'll happen? Let's see…"**_ White Zangetsu smirked _**"Since you didn't pick up your white blade and just left it in the reiatsu heavy atmosphere, it absorbed a lot of reiatsu. Meaning that when you touch the blade your mask will reappear, only this time you'll be in control."**_ White Zangetsu lied.

Ichigo froze for a moment _'The mask…'_ He exhaled some air before steeling himself. The white blade was now within his reach, he could feel hollow reiatsu emitting from it. A cold aura sifted through the blade, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. He shook his head, deciding to grasp the blade before it was too late, already feeling the heavy stomps of the massive hollow in the distance coming ever so closer.

As soon as his finger touched the hilt of his white blade black and red reiatsu shot out of every pore on Ichigo, every fiber of his being was being shaken into action. As if he was hit by a sudden rockslide from one side and an avalanche from the other. Not only black and red reiatsu but also white and blue reiatsu that at first seemed to fight against the black and red reiatsu, only to fuse with it in a spiral that reached the heavens.

Ichigo fell to his knees after the incredible display of reiatsu prowess, his breathing irregular and his heart beating out of rhythm. He looked down to his remaining hand, only to notice his other hand was back, only now it seemed coated in white. _'Just like that mirage…'_ Clenching his fist and releasing it, his happiness was beyond measure. He only then noticed that both his blades were gone _'Zangetsu, where are my blades?'_ he tried to find an answer from either Zangetsu.

" _ **Why don't you try summoning me, materialize your Zanpakuto Ichigo!"**_ A voice ringed in Ichigo's head, he couldn't categorize whose it was. It sounded distorted, ominous and deep, but to Ichigo it also sounded inviting nonetheless.

Ichigo decided to do as the voice said; he sat down in a meditative way, taught to him by Ukitake; placing both his hands onto his knees, breathing slowly while taking a lot of air in and exhaling all of it after minutes of holding it. He was told that when you materialize a Zanpakuto you should image what it looks like, but that didn't seem to work for Ichigo no matter how many times he tried. He would always imagine a black and white blade, with all their details too, but it never seemed to work.

But now it finally came to him, the true meaning behind the words 'imagine your Zanpakuto'. They didn't mean imaging you blades, they meant imagine your Zanpakuto spirit, or in Ichigo's case; spirits. He imagined Black Zangetsu stood slightly behind White Zangetsu who was ready to fight _**"Wrong."**_ The voice ringed inside Ichigo's head again. _**"Think again, Ichigo."**_ The voice sighed, which added to Ichigo's frustration.

He thought again, this time imagining both White and Black Zangetsu stood next to each other ready to fight. _**"Wrong again…"**_ Ichigo cursed inwardly _**"…But you're getting closer."**_ Ichigo's eyes shot open by the sudden realization that he was in his inner world the whole time, his eyes were met by someone he did not expect. It was the one and true Zangetsu, his appearance was exactly like Ichigo's, only his hair was black, his eyes were red and glowing and his Shihakushō was torn as if he was in a fierce battle with a precise opponent. Ichigo quickly looked around, searching for even a glimpse of the two Zangetsu's.

" _ **They're gone…"**_ Zangetsu said.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

" _ **It is amazing how selfish Zanpakuto are… But yours were astounding and completely opposite from the rest. They wanted to see you rise to your peak with all their might. Forcing you to fight night on end, for weeks inside your inner world, always driving you forward… All of that, only for you Ichigo, to reach that goal one day."**_ Zangetsu said respectfully.

"They're gone because they want me to reach the peak?" Ichigo stared directly into Zangetsu's eyes.

" _ **While you were fighting the hollow, the so called Black Zangetsu absorbed reiatsu, so much reiatsu in fact that he could make an army of lieutenant shinigami. Both of your Zangetsu's decided to do something very little Zanpakuto's do… They decided to evolve your Zanpakuto."**_ Zangetsu took a deep breath _**"It requires more reiatsu than even than you could even obtain yourself, I myself can't believe they actually did it. As soon as you touched your blade you might've seen your reiatsu shoot out, if the strain didn't already knock you unconscious. Those were their reiatsu's fusing together, they managed to make your reiatsu less volatile towards people you don't want to hurt. They also gave you the ability to use your mask for as long as you have reiatsu and a calm mind."**_

"…But they're gone." Ichigo grit his teeth _'...how dare they sacrifice themselves for something that I could've achieved in a few years.'_

" _ **You're wrong there again, Ichigo. You don't have a few years to spend on training, Seireitei and the Living world could already be under heavy attack by Aizen. But that's not all; you might not feel it since your reiatsu sensing is still too weak, but when you released your first moon slaying caused the hundreds of other hollows that are in the area to feel your shinigami reiatsu. They were on their way here ever since the start… They had no choice; it was either their sacrifice or your meaningless death."**_ Zangetsu's fierce eyes glared at Ichigo.

"So it was my fault from the start…" Ichigo punched the ground, sending tremors off in his inner world.

Zangetsu took a few steps closer to Ichigo, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder _**"It was their plan from the get go… Ever since you became a shinigami and achieved your Shikai, a black door appeared in which I resided. Every time they would glance at the door they would see an image of you at your peak, shaking their very being…"**_

Ichigo gave him a small sad smile, nodding to his words.

"… _ **But they aren't gone completely either Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu smiled himself _**"You could say it this way… They were silk worms that both entered the cocoon and with their combined energy they hatched into a majestic moth… they turned into me, for I am the true Zangetsu…!"**_ Zangetsu proclaimed proudly, his eyes gave off confidence Ichigo hadn't seen yet, his gaze was cold while also being warm and reassuring.

Ichigo nodded, he was no longer sad or confused. His sight was set on defeating the hollows that cause this. He opened his eyes again only to reappear in Hell; he could see hundreds of hollows surrounding him slowly, keeping their eyes locked on the prey.

Ichigo exhaled before standing up and facing his enemies. He looked down onto his arm, only one thing was locked in his mind, Zangetsu's fierce eyes. He close his eyes for a moment, only for Zangetsu's red glowing eyes to flash in front of him _'It has to be that…'_ he released an impressive amount of reiatsu, making the hollows twitch at the sudden weight.

A black blade began materializing in Ichigo's hand; the blade was thin and long. It looked like a long scimitar without a guard or hilt, only the blade and the chain that was connected to the tang of the Zanpakuto. The chain wasn't nearly long enough as it was in his peak mirage, but that didn't bother Ichigo, the only thing on his mind being revenge.

" _ **No Ichigo, you're not 'killing' hollows right now…"**_ Zangetsu said vaguely.

' _What do you mean…?'_ Ichigo asked confusedly.

" _ **What do you see in their eyes…?"**_ Zangetsu asked his voice roared through Ichigo's mind.

' _In their eyes…'_ It was in that moment that Ichigo realized something he should've known from the start. He looked directly into the eyes of the hollows that approached him slowly. He inwardly slapped himself for ever thinking these souls needed death… What they needed was salvation and help, but mostly forgiveness. Their eyes screamed of their sins; lies, deceit, murder… Ichigo knew in that moment that he wasn't here to exact revenge onto these souls; he was here to help them by cleansing their souls with Konso. _'I see pain and self-loathing… We have to help them.'_ Ichigo said inwardly to Zangetsu.

" _ **Then cry out with me, your new Shikai command!"**_ Zangetsu shouted.

Ichigo's voices turned fierce, his eyes began to glow _**"Crush their sins; Zangetsu!"**_ White, red and black reiatsu shot out, forcing the hollows to their knees. Ichigo could finally feel the hollow reiatsu around him; he narrowed his sight, tightening his grip on his Zanpakuto before charging the hollows that surrounded him.

* * *

 _ **~ Hueco Mundo ~**_

"So the brat isn't in Seireitei…" Aizen asked Ulquiorra from his throne.

"That is correct; it would seem your plan worked flawlessly, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said.

"Gin didn't make it back in time to stop them from sending him to Hell… That's disappointing; I've really looked forward to facing him again, now that I've obtained the power of the Hōgyoku…" Aizen flicked a small pebble that was in his armrest _'He'll definitely come back…'_

"What about the annoyances in the living world?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra.

"They seem to have been ceased for now, I doubt those kids will try to do anything after we finished off a few of them." Ulquiorra said monotonically.

"That is excellent. Let us begin then, Ulquiorra you decide who will lead the first step of my plan… And this time don't hold back on the new recruits, we need them to be captain level by the end of this month." Aizen smiled.

"Yes Aizen-sama, I'll make them into all-powerful pawns." Ulquiorra bowed before taking his leave.

"Show me how you'll deal with an army of captain rank hollow, Yamamoto… Please display your Bankai so I can crush it with _mine_." Aizen laughed hysterically.

* * *

 **AN: Been working on this for a long while. Inspiration is a bitch, sometimes you get it but have no time and when you have time no inspiration in sight. I've listened to a lot of music while writing this that's why it looks like a mess, but I still hope you've enjoyed it!  
**

 **Hit me up with some reviews if you want to... Next chapter could come out soon or in a month, really depends, sorry.**

 **Hope you stick around peeps!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach, sorry!

* * *

 **~ The day I died ~**

 **The eighteenth chapter – Pressure and the Strawberry**

* * *

 _~Seireitei, three months after the hollow attack, early morning~_

It had been another quiet morning in Seireitei. Rukia was walking to her Division's training grounds. Her thoughts solely focused on her new training regime. She wanted to become stronger, more independent of her Captain. She felt guilty for what had happened to her Division, the thought _'If only I was stronger'_ kept ringing in her head during her recovery. She looked to her right, noticing several tired Shinigami patrolling through Seireitei.

After the sudden attack everyone with a seated position in any Division was on the edge. Patrols were common now, every few hours one of the Gotei 13 Divisions was ordered to send shinigami to patrol around Seireitei. The Shinigami Academy was also reformed, now focusing purely on combat with Hollows.

Upon reaching the training groups she spotted a familiar looking black haired girl, Karin. She quickly skipped to her side as she was currently taking a break. They had become very close as there were now only few people who have managed to recover in the 13th Division, the rest were either deceased or unable to serve. Rukia enjoyed talking to Karin, she reminded her of the times Ichigo was a lieutenant, even if those times didn't last long the memories were still warm. They both had a similar charm; aggressive, sarcastic, serious, but also passionate, friendly and warm. Rukia was still amazed by Karin, she progressed through the academy at lights speed, at first she thought that it would last a few years, but Karin blitzed through the academy in only two months. She received a special honor as she was the fastest graduate in the past few hundred years.

Rukia glanced at Karin's exhausted figure, "How long have you been training for, Karin?" she asked worriedly. She didn't want her friend to overexert herself.

Karin yawned, "As soon as I woke up." She glanced at the horizon, "Four hours perhaps." She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking a little about her days in the living world. She opened them only for her eyes to sparkle for a moment, before turning to find a place to sit and take a breath.

Rukia tilted her head, wondering what Karin thought about, _'I don't want to pry but…'_ She shook her head, "Karin, is everything alright?" She had a small worried smile.

"I've preoccupied myself with so much work, all this training…" she chuckled lightly, "I've almost forgot what today is..." she smiled at Rukia as she explained.

* * *

 _~ Hell, unknown time ~_

Ichigo exhaled, 'That was the last one…' his Zanpakuto imbedded in the last hollows mask.

" _ **It appears so."**_ Zangetsu agreed.

"Man, the last few were tough…" He scratched the back of his head "…And that they could fight as a team."

" _ **It was their last option. Either get cleansed one by one or team up… But for all their might they only managed to team up, they haven't had any abilities…"**_ Zangetsu was slightly confused

' _ **Why weren't they using any abilities…?'**_ Zangetsu frowned.

Ichigo finally had a chance to take a look around. The land seemed no different from Soul Society, except for the constant night paired with a red sun. Ichigo frowned as it didn't make sense; it was a new world with high spiritual density, not yet set foot in by anyone but hollows.

As he scanned the land Ichigo couldn't feel any high spiritual pressures, "Was this it…?" Ichigo tightened his grip only to feel a hand touch his shoulder. Ichigo's eyes widened, 'I couldn't sense him…' Zangetsu frowned at the thought, _**'You're not alone on this one, neither could I…'**_

" **To think I'd encounter a Shinigami in this day and age!"** the voice was of an old man, not far from Yamamoto's, **"Now let's see… Silver like hand… Black blade with a growing chain… Who are you my boy?"** The unknown man inspected Ichigo.

"Ku-… Shiba Ichigo." Ichigo had almost forgotten that his human name has no meaning in the Shinigami world.

" **Shiba! Oh, an excellent bloodline. Very high Reiatsu, stamina and courage… Not to forget they are one hell of a fighter clan! Oh yes, I can feel the strong Shiba Reiatsu flowing through you… Dense and extremely sharp…"** He unknown man mused, **"Now let's see… I've first sensed you upon your arrival… Thought at that point you were a mere ant compared to the whole Hollow population, kekeke… A mere ant!"** The unknown man chuckled.

Ichigo took this moment of ease to turn and face the unknown man who somehow knew about his clan's prowess. Upon facing the man Ichigo's eyes widened, _'He may be a geezer, but he sure appears strong.'_

Proudly stood a tall old man before Ichigo, wearing a torn shinigami uniform; his arms were fully exposed and most of his chest. He had scars of combat all over his body, some were wider than others. He had a beard as long as Yamamoto's, gray hair on the sides and back, but bald on the top. He wore three belts around his waist and on each belt he had a sheeted Zanpakuto. He wore a hollow mask on the side of his head. He had a soft expression on his at all times, as if no ill intent ever escaped him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the old man's appearance, "Who are you…? Ichigo muttered under his breath.

The old man ceased his laughter, **"At first I thought you were another hollow that he couldn't handle, but then you released your Zanpakuto. I must say, if I were my younger self that Shikai would've given even me the creeps… Heh… Too bad I got used to the horrors of this world…"** The man scratched his cheek and gave Ichigo a small reassuring smile **"It's quite impressive though… Getting dropped into this world directly into the densest Hollow pack and not only does he get out alive, but he also defeats all the hollows in this region… You're something else, Shiba Ichigo."**

" **I've been walking here, for what I counted to be…"** the old man sighed, **"Three months?"** he scratched the back of his head **"Or was it four…?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked down at his blade, "Now that I think about it, I no longer feel any resistance when breathing or the feeling of being crushed under the denseness of the air…" Ichigo noticed.

' _ **Three to four months, huh… Not bad for such growth.'**_ Zangetsu thought while silently observing the old man, _**'Now the only question left is… How do we get out of here…?'**_ Zangetsu frowned.

"It's also easy to move… It doesn't feel any different from Soul Society." Ichigo said as he stretched.

" **Oh right, now to why I came…"** the old man cleared his throat, **"First I came because I thought a Hollow had mutated and I had the pleasure to crush it, kekeke!"**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

" **But seeing how that isn't the case here, I guess there is only one thing to do…"** the old man's expression turned cold, he quickly drew each of his Zanpakuto in quick succession and threw them into the sky.

Ichigo put his guard up as the old man quickly started to recite multiple Kidō at once. The old man stopped as the now released Zanpakuto hit the ground around Ichigo; they each glowed in bright colors.

" **Third Release!"** The old man yelled.

The ground began to shake violently and dark clouds amassed in the sky, multiple lightning bolts hitting the three released Zanpakuto. The reiatsu released was pushing Ichigo down on his knees.

" **Three sons gather, three sons walk, three sons fight and three sons die!"** The old man's eyes began to glow in bright yellow.

" **Three sons shared a bed, three sons shared a road, three sons shared sword and three sons share a grave!"** A yellow shell barrier appeared around Ichigo.

" **They now burn together-",** a massive flame erupted around the barrier, **"-and they will burn until the banished returns!"**

The immense pressure was starting to crush Ichigo, 'What is this reiatsu?!" Ichigo screamed internally.

' _ **It's… difficult to handle…'**_ Zangetsu thought as he fell onto his knees as well.

The old man repeated the 'Three sons' chant over and over again, each time increasing the reiatsu twofold. Every chant made the barrier smaller, the reiatsu pressuring it into submission.

" **This seems about right…"** The old man smirked as he saw the barrier shrink to perfectly match Ichigo's body, keeping him tightly inside, completely restricting his movement, _**'I'm sorry for the damage this may have on your body for the next few weeks… but it's the only way…'**_

Ichigo was fuming at his mouth, his body was trembling and the shine in his eyes was almost nonexistent, _'Th- reiat- suuu… Too den- s –n -eavy!'_ were the only thoughts that Ichigo could process.

" **Seal!"** The old man shouted as he held out his hand open.

In an instant the flames stopped, the weather cleared and the Zanpakuto went back to their sealed state; no longer being the incarnations of Bakudō, Hadō and Kaidō. The Zanpakuto rose from the ground, turning the tips of their blades towards the sealed Ichigo.

" **Three sons share a grave… until the banished returns!"** The old man closed his hand into a fist.

As the Zanpakuto touched the barrier it vanished into thin air.

" **Fare thee well, Shiba Ichigo…"** the old man whispered gently, **"…may we meet again."**

~ Seireitei, few moments later ~

"Oh so that's why you want to return to the Human World!" Rukia concluded, smiling sweetly at Karin.

"Yes, but I worry about my dad. He can be quite… hard to handle, especially on such occasions-"; Karin was abruptly stopped by a loud explosion noise. It wasn't that uncommon in Seireitei, but in such early morning hours.

' _Something must've happened!'_ Both Karin and Rukia jumped up on their feet and quickly made their way to where the explosion sound came from.

Soon after the alarm bells started ringing, "All available Shinigami of 3rd seated positioned or higher to Sōkyoku Hill immediately! This is not a test!"

' _3_ _rd_ _seated… Karin is barely 12_ _th_ _…'_ Rukia stopped for a moment and turned to Karin, "Karin this might be another invasion… I don't want you to get hurt, please wait here." Rukia asked worriedly.

"…but I want to help! I can't just wait here and do nothing!" Karin was afraid of the enemy, but the fear of losing the new friends she made in Seireitei was bigger.

' _She does have a point, but she is far too weak compared to the enemies we faced last invasion-',_ her thoughts were cut short by a familiar looking captain ran past them, "Captain!"

Ukitake stopped for a brief moment, "Come quickly you too, we don't have time to waste on idle chatter! We can't allow another Division to perish!"

Both Karin and Rukia quickly nodded and followed their captain to Sōkyoku Hill, where the battle would ensue.

* * *

~ Sōkyoku Hill ~

A black haired figure stood in the massive crater that was created by the explosion.

" _ **I can't believe we had to Bankai for this…"**_ the figure coughed, falling on his knees not seconds after arrival.

He was surrounded by several highly seated Shinigami as well as all lieutenants and several Captains; all of them quietly waiting for the dust to settle and face the monster that had just landed in their territory.

The Captain of the 11th Division spoke first, "They all came so fast… and here I thought this would be purely my kill…" he turned to notice Ukitake arrive with Rukia and Karin, "Tsk… More people to go after my kill."

The dust settled a few moments after Ukitake arrived; it was then that they were first faced by their 'enemy'. He had long black hair, brightly glowing red eyes and a grayish hollow mask that covered half his face; only his eyes were visible. His Zanpakuto was fully black and thin, with no guard or hilt; as if the Zanpakuto was part of his body. The end of the Zanpakuto had a chain attached to the swords tang which hung freely. His left arm was silver-ish and glowing blue. He wore torn shinigami clothes; his chest was mostly exposed, showing several battle scars.

He stood up, tilting his head at the sigh, _'I don't recall welcome back parties looking like this…'_ Ichigo mused to himself.

" _ **Because it isn't one…"**_ Zangetsu sighed.

Ichigo took a look around; all of the shinigami he saw seemed highly on guard. _'Has something happened while I was gone…?'_ He quickly spotted Ukitake, who already released his Zanpakuto, and behind him Rukia, _'…and Karin…?'_ Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight.

Karin also inspected Ichigo; she was confused by his fierce glare. His eyes could only be described as cold as a winters morning chill. _'…He doesn't look like a hollow. Thought that mask does resemble a hollow's…'_ Karin thought to herself.

Ichigo's mask began to crack, _**'Just as I thought… I couldn't keep the wounds under control…'**_ Ichigo coughed up some blood as he fell onto his knees.

Both Karin's and Rukia's eyes shot wide open, his face now in full view "Ichigo!"

Karin quickly dashed to his side. Rukia restrained herself; she saw the fierce glare Byakuya had on Ichigo.

Karin quickly embraced her big brother in a tight hug "…You big dummy!" she screamed at him as hot tears streamed down her face, "How could you just leave us like that… How could you…" she gently punched his chest in frustration and anger, but also out of joy and love for her 'big stupid brother'.

Ichigo smiled as he hugged her back; "If you keep punching like that you'll open up my wounds Karin…" he chuckled through the pain, "You sure became strong Karin." He smiled.

She took a step back to look at her brother more clearly; his Bankai was slowly disappearing off him revealing his slightly longer then before strawberry hair, his gentle amber eyes and his soft smile. As the Bankai disappeared his silver arm turned back to his skin tone and his Zanpakuto sealed into a regular sealed Zanpakuto.

Ukitake couldn't believe his eyes, he quickly turned towards Unohana. "Captain Unohana could your 4th Division patch up my former Lieutenant?"

Unohana gave him a small reassuring smile and a simple nod. "Isane."

Her lieutenant quickly dashed to Ichigo to inspect him for any serious wounds. "We'll have to check him into the infirmary, he doesn't look good!" she exclaimed to her Captain. "Hanatarō call for more Relief Units. We might need to apply momentary aid!"

Hanatarō simply nodded and dashed towards his Divisions HQ.

Ichigo stood up and pat Isane on the shoulder, "What are you talking about, I'm fin-", he couldn't finish as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she now also rushed closer, ignoring the fact that she just screamed his first name in front of her brother and most of the high ranking Gotei 13 members.

Karin quickly ran to his side, "What's going on…? Why did he suddenly fall?" she panicked. Her brother that she hasn't seen for so long finally reappeared and now seems to be in a morbid state?!

Isane quickly turned around, noticing the panicked state the new shinigami was. "It's due to too high doses of extremely strong and dense reiatsu…"

Rukia stood next to the panicking Karin, her eyes widened at the thought "Lieutenant Ichigo passing out to high doses of reiatsu… It doesn't add up. He has captain level reiatsu himself… "

' _What kind of opponent must he have fought for this to happen…?'_ Rukia thought, he had enough resistance to go up against Captain Zaraki, it made no sense, since there were only a few other shinigami she knew that had more reiatsu more than Kenpachi.

Ukitake neared the collapsed Ichigo, having listened to the conversation. "It must have been one extreme method he must've used to return to Seireitei… Just what have you put yourself through Ichigo…?" Ukitake looked at Ichigo's current form with pity.

Soon after Ichigo's collapse the 4th Division carried him to their HQ. A captain meeting was called upon making sure it truthfully was Ichigo Shiba that arrived in Seireitei.

* * *

~ Captain Meeting, one hour after ~

Yamamoto was shocked to say the least; his second Konso was broken by a brat which became a shinigami one a few months back. It wasn't supposed to be possible, every Hollow that he sent there never returned. _'Who could be powerful enough to send him back…? It would require such high reiatsu-'; he_ cut himself off at the realization, _'So you're still around, eh… You damned criminal…'_ Yamamoto tightened his grip on his arm rests, his annoyance had peaked.

"Uhm, sir?" Ukitake noticed the absent-mindedness of the Captain Commander "Is there something on your mind?"

Yamamoto came back from his trance, "I'm alright. Continue your report."

"As I was saying, several of our Lieutenants have noticed as well as most of the Captains that there is something odd about Ichigo." Ukitake proclaimed.

Yamamoto narrowed his sight "Something odd?"

"Yes. It would appear that my former lieutenant, Shiba Ichigo, has either lost all his Reiatsu or has mastered hiding his Reiatsu to the point of mastery that is unobtainable, especially for someone with his Reiatsu." Ukitake was reporting very bad news, but Kyoraku noticed that Ukitake, despite reporting bad news, was in fact very glad that his personal student and former lieutenant returned.

Zaraki was taken aback, "So he's lost all of his Reiatsu...?"

Ukitake nodded, "It appears so."

"How does one lost all of his reiatsu in only three months?" Kyoraku thought out loud.

Kurotsuchi simply giggled inwardly.

Ukitake was trying to figure that part out too, "Apparently he collapsed due to immense amounts reiatsu. At the site where he appeared were several Captains, Lieutenants and high seated shinigami. Some even, myself included, released Shikai. If he lost all his reiatsu that could mean that he was crushed into submission but the amount of high Reiatsu shinigami around him at that moment."

"…Or…" Kurotsuchi giggled, "Or it could be that he used some sort of high reiatsu transportation technique, that is even unknown to Seireitei, to return to our Soul Society. And the high reiatsu must have acted on him directly for some reason that is unknown to us…"

He sighed, "But at the same time that doesn't explain why we can't sense his reiatsu… He might have learned a lot during his time in Seireitei, at tremendous speed at that, but three months to master reiatsu suppression is beyond realistic… It took him how long to learn some low level Kido at the start?" Kurotsuchi scoffed.

' _Kurotsuchi sure is a weird person, but he did bring up something interesting. He is inept to learn reiatsu suppression to that level at the moment and he had too high reiatsu at the beginning for it all to disappear after three months… It's all too unrealistic!'_ Thought Byakuya, keeping his calculated look at all times.

"We could always interrogate him…" mumbled Soifon under her breath.

"So neither of those is plausible… He couldn't have mastered reiatsu suppression or lost his reiatsu… So what is it then?" Toshiro thought out loud.

Yamamoto decided to end the meeting there. In his opinion they would have to wait for Ichigo to wake up and tell them himself, because otherwise they would never figure it out. _'Lost reiatsu or master suppressor… My guess is neither. He's been there for a while… He must've fought with someone strong… And learned something big… Damned brats…'_ Yamamoto cursed under his breath.

* * *

~ 4th Division HQ, day after, early morning ~

Ichigo's eyes shot open, _'4_ _th_ _Division's infirmary huh…'_ he looked down, noticing Karin sleeping. "I'm not going anywhere Karin. Don't worry so much." Ichigo whispered while petting Karin's head.

Ichigo slowly got out of his bed, picked up Karin and placed her on the bed. Gently pulling white hospital bed blankets over her small frame, "Sleep tight, you deserve some rest." He smiled as he quietly left the room.

Ichigo was surprised how lax the security was, he was able to leave the HQ without anyone even running after him after sensing that he was near the exit. Ichigo simply shrugged it off, as he wanted to go for a morning walk, in the cool morning Seireitei breeze as when he still was a lieutenant.

' _I'd like to see the 13_ _th_ _Division again…'_ Ichigo thought as he slowly made his way through Seireitei, receiving respectful bows from patrolling shinigami, _'I guess they still see me as Lieutenant. It has only been three months since my banishment…'_ Ichigo smirked, "Do shinigami even count months? Since we live for hundreds of years…" Ichigo joked around as he went down the all familiar roads of Seireitei, though he hasn't noticed that he was already at the training grounds.

Ichigo stepped closer, remembering where he used to train with Captain Ukitake, _'This sure brings me back…'_ He closed his eyes as he inhaled the cool Seireitei air, exhaling it slowly before opening his eyes, only to notice a familiar looking figure training in the distance. Ichigo tilted his head as he approached the black hair figure.

It was the person he expected to train at this hour. Rukia was deeply entranced in her 'dance' while in her Shikai, it was the only time of the day where she could practice with her Shikai without anyone watching.

Ichigo decided to lean on a tree and watch his former subordinate train passionately as she always had. _'Her form is better than I remember it… How much time and effort has she put into that 'dance'…?'_

' _ **She's mimicking her Zanpakuto quite well. I'm impressed'**_ Zangetsu thought, _**"If only you could practice that gracefully, you brute."**_ Zangetsu smirked.

' _No need to be jealous of my strength 'Getsu.' Ichigo scoffed inwardly._

" _ **Getsu…?"**_ Zangetsu raised an eyebrow, before frowning.

' _Should I add honorifics…?'_ Ichigo smirked at the thought of _'Getsu-chan…'_ Inwardly snickering to his elementary school jokes.

Zangetsu simply inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, _**'Why do I even bother…'**_ Zangetsu sighed.

* * *

 **AN: Yes I've finally updated. I've lost like all inspiration for this FF, started writing some random stuff~**

 **I know it's kinda short ^^ but I'm still happy I've updated, ENJOY~**

 **Did you like it? Why not throw a review my way~**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

 **~ The day I died ~**

 **The nineteenth chapter – Nostalgia**

* * *

~ 13th Division Training Grounds, early morning ~

Rukia was mid swing, completely entranced in her 'dance', only for her blade to be stopped by another. Her eyes shot open only to glance at her former superior, Ichigo. Instantly she felt something similar to déjà-vu. She was frozen in thought, remembering how he did that the day he became lieutenant, the day she introduced herself.

"Isn't this nostalgic…" Ichigo smiled softly, "…what was it…" Ichigo smirked "Oh right. You spoke like a robot and called me sir…" Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"…Ichigo." Was the only thing that escaped Rukia's mouth at that moment.

"Yo!" Ichigo waved, "I see you've got a promotion since our last meeting." He stared at the lieutenant insignia that was now tightly tied around Rukia's arm. "Though I don't recall you being lieutenant material back then-"

Ichigo continued his thought, but Rukia was still in shock, "You can move already… what happened to your wounds…?"

"And you were so uncomfortable around other-", Ichigo cut himself off, "Of course I can move. My body was simply exhausted from the return." He tilted his head, raising his eyebrow at her shocked face.

"Back then - you saved me… No one believed that you were innocent… Not until Captain Gin returned and explained…" Rukia whispered, her lower lip shaking, "How could they judge you so quickly…"

Ichigo saw that her sight was now focused solely on the ground. He noticed a small tear run down her face; her Zanpakuto falling onto the cold morning grass. "Rukia…" Ichigo said softly, "I see you've had a rough time-"

Rukia's sight jumped up, her glare as cold as a winter's night "Rough is an understatement…! You suddenly join our division one day and only to be banished not long after, even though you were as strong as most captains!" she screamed, "How could they simply throw away such an asset to Seireitei?!"

" _Such an important person…"_ she whispered under her breath, _'Someone who I can trust and who gives me confidence…'_ she thought to herself as she remained silent for a moment, her eyes still meeting his.

"…And then we get attacked by those monsters!" tears started to run down her cheeks again, "My subordinates, comrades, friends, **ALL** needlessly killed by those monsters!" she gritted her teeth, "None of it is justifiable!"

"…And in the end… They simply turned around and left…" Rukia fell on her knees, tears freely dropping onto the ground.

Ichigo was taken aback by her sudden desperation and burst of emotions. "Sometimes… Nothing can be explained…" He decided to hold her until she calmed down, gently shushing her. "I guess rough was an understatement…"

Rukia sniffed, "Yeah it was…" _'…dummy.'_ she said inwardly.

It felt weird to Ichigo; as soon as Ichigo touched Rukia, he could feel her pain; her inner world crumbling, her mental state at the brink of shattering, her physical strength exhausted, completely overexerted. She kept it all to herself, her emotions, her feelings, her trauma, her rage.

It almost destroyed Rukia… _'And then you came back…'_ He could hear her inner voice as her face was planted in his chest, shaking in his hands. _'Everyone who was close to me… after you gave me confidence… in the 13_ _th_ _… dead and gone…'_ Her voice stuttered and skipped. _'…what took you so long, you stupid… stupid… stupid strawberry!'_ Her voice ringed inside Ichigo's head. _'…Always alone and isolated…'_

Ichigo simply placed his hand on her head, "Rukia…" she looked up, her eyes red and swollen, "…you're not alone." Ichigo smiled as her eyes began to tear up yet again, "…no longer alone." He said as he embraced her into a tighter hug.

Ichigo shared her pain for what felt like hours, until he felt her breathing calm down.

Rukia calmed down quickly while she was being held by Ichigo, _'Embraced be Ichigo…?'_ she thought inwardly, instantly turning bright red. "Uhm… Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed.

"…Y-you can let go now…" Rukia stuttered.

Ichigo tilted his head, only then noticing he's been holding Rukia tightly, "O-oh…" he let go of her, a small blush appearing on his face.

Rukia quickly turned around, her face even brighter than before… _'Maybe he li…d it…?'_ she stole a glance, she would've turned even brighter if she could as soon as she saw Ichigo's embarrassed expression, _'Cuu-…."_ something inside her mind squealed.

Ichigo quickly composed himself, turning around to see the sun slightly higher than before, _'So it only felt like it lasted forev-'_ He turned to face Rukia, she seemed to calmed herself down as well, "So you became a lieutenant…?" he tried to steer the conversation to something less awkward and emotional.

" _ **Smoooooooooooooth!"**_ Zangetsu scoffed.

Rukia was brought back from her own embarrassing thoughts, "Yeah, as soon as you got banished…" she tightened her fist"…uh" she quickly composed herself, "Captain Ukitake noticed my potential and suggested a training regime that would fasten my growth and get me to lieutenant level quickly and efficiently." She smirked proudly.

"So that would mean you got a new office to work in?" Ichigo smiled softly.

Rukia's expression saddened and she quickly shook her head, "Captain Ukitake had a firm belief that it wouldn't take you long to return…" she said quietly, "…same as he did for lieutenant Kaien…" she whispered.

Ichigo nodded, "Oh, I see. So that's what happened." He said before chuckling, "Well I have returned, so Captain wasn't wrong." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Rukia lightened up, "Well they have given me a new chair…" she said quietly before they both bursted out laughing.

Rukia decided to show him her office since they still have hours before any duty had to be done. It wasn't as early morning as before and soon many Shinigami were on their feet in Seireitei, walking the streets; doing daily duties. Many greeted them as they passed by; plenty bowed and exchanged 'good mornings' with the former and current lieutenants. It didn't take them long to walk to the 13th Division. As soon as they entered they were greeted with the highest honors, many even bowed until Rukia and Ichigo passed by them. It took them only a moment to reach the Lieutenants Office; the nostalgic door took Ichigo back to the calm daily life in Seireitei.

"-So where have they thrown my chair off to…?" Ichigo asked as he opened the door, instantly noticing that there were significantly more Rabbit related decoration, which one pointed towards one person, _'…Rukia… That's quite a collection…'_ there were enough Rabbits to fill out two rooms and still make them look too Rabbit themed for anyone's taste.

"…I've decorated while you were gone… Made it look less empty." Rukia said proudly, but she felt quite embarrassed; this time she might've overdone it.

But what stroke Ichigo's harder than the rabbits was the immense amount of paperwork still left on his former, that is, Rukia's current desk. "Are you planning on ever finishing all that paperwork…?"

Rukia stared at her desk wide-eyed, "It has never been that stacked with work-"

It was at that moment that Ukitake appeared behind the two Shinigami, "Early as always." Ukitake smiled softly.

"Captain!" Rukia yelped, quickly bowing before the sudden appearance of the famous white-haired Captain.

"Oh, I must've scared you. I don't usually flash step around my division, but it was urgent this time." Ukitake said, holding back a chuckle at the surprised Rukia, his gaze set on Ichigo.

"Urgent…?" Rukia calmed down, raising an eyebrow at her captains words.

Ukitake nodded, "It's about Ichigo." Rukia's eyes widened.

Ichigo frowned, "What about me…?"

"Three months ago you had as much reiatsu as a Captain of the Gotei 13-"

'… _If not more.'_ Ukitake's thoughts cut him off.

"-But now that you've returned…" Ukitake seemed very serious "…We couldn't trace your reiatsu."

Ichigo sighed; he thought that the question would be something more serious, "Seems I'd have to explain this one to you, captain… It shouldn't be such a big secret." Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, which surprised Ukitake.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "The way I was sent back was, as my Zanpakuto explained, compression… I was subdued with immense reiatsu for several days. The reiatsu was increased every minute and gradually began hurting my body; after a day it began crushing my internal organs and bones… The only way to lessen the pain and injury was to fortify my body with all the reiatsu I had left…" Ichigo paused for a moment.

' _Ichigo crushed with reiatsu…'_ Ukitake thought it couldn't be plausible.

"But it wasn't enough to stop it from crushing me. My last chance of survival was to use the remaining reiatsu for my Bankai." Ichigo said with his hoarse voice, "Thankfully the reiatsu that was crushing me disappeared soon after… and I was sent back to Seireitei."

" _ **I guess you won't tell them that it was I who got you to Bankai…"**_ Zangetsu said impassively.

' _They don't have to know the whole story.'_ Ichigo said inwardly.

" _ **It would be better this time that they don't know of your 'helpful' Zanpakuto…"**_

' _They find the idea intriguing; since their Zanpakuto do the opposite.'_

"And on Sōkyoku Hill you were met with hostility." Ukitake concluded. "But that still doesn't answer why we cannot detect any reiatsu from you…"

Ichigo smiled, "My Bankai is a costly one and I was already on my last leg…" he sighed in annoyance, "It will take me a couple of months to regain my reiatsu in this atmosphere."

' _In this atmosphere…?'_ Ukitake and Rukia were struck by the same thought.

"Currently I old posses as much reiatsu as your average lieutenant…" Ichigo smirked, "This amount is very easy to repress… even for someone who has difficulties repressing reiatsu; my body is simply used to high amount of reiatsu."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, _'A costly Bankai…? Seireitei's atmosphere? His reiatsu is only lieutenant level?'_ It all seemed too unrealistic to Rukia.

Ukitake's expression softened as he smiled again, "Well… That makes my decision easier."

"Your decision?" Rukia and Ichigo said in unison.

Ukitake chuckled, "In sync already I see. Then I don't see a problem with you two sharing the position." Ukitake gave Ichigo a reassuring smile, "I've always counted on you coming back Lieutenant Ichigo… Will you give me a hand yet again?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as did Rukia's. "But is that alright, sir…?" Ichigo was shocked to say the least, "Wouldn't my reputation as a traitor ruin the 13th Division's?"

"…Your reputation as a traitor?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow before glancing at Rukia for a moment, "You haven't told him?"

Rukia stiffened, "My deepest apologies sir, I've forgotten to tell him."

Ukitake gave her a small smile, she had a well trained response for apologies, "Ichigo, your reputation is of a hero and not of a traitor."

"A hero…?" Ichigo's mouth was agape.

"If it were a traitor's you would be locked up in Muken right now." Ukitake smiled, "It's your choice or you could apply for any of the other Divisions, as you've lost your position in the 13th since your banishment… So states the law."

"N-no sir… I'd gladly join the 13th Division again." Ichigo's eyes full of determination and happiness, "I have many fond memories here… I don't want to forget them."

Ukitake clapped, "It's settled them. You can start today." He was about to leave before being stopped by Ichigo.

"Sir, one more thing." Ichigo had one more question, receiving a nod from Ukitake, "About my sister…"

"I'll send the full report your way; she is currently on a two week break in the Human World, so you needn't worry about her." Ukitake waved, "For now, enjoy your work." He chuckled before flash stepping out of their office.

' _He seemed oddly amused at the end…'_ Ichigo was confused.

" _ **You sure are dense sometimes…"**_ Zangetsu rolled his eyes at Ichigo's ignorance.

Rukia seemed shaken; she was slowly walking towards the door, "Congratulations on your promotion Ichigo. I guess I'll go get some boxes to pack…" she said quietly, only to be stopped a second later by Ichigo's hand gripping hers.

"He never said that you're demoted." Ichigo said quietly.

Rukia turned to notice a very pissed Ichigo, "…Plus, you don't plan on leaving before you finish your share of paperwork?!" He bared his teeth.

Her eyes widened at the sight, his eyes seemed demonic and his expression screamed murder. She held back a chuckle as she thought he looked too funny, "You're right. Let's finish this first."

Ichigo released her hand only to notice that he had no place to sit in, _'So where have they hidden my chair…'_

Rukia was quick to separate the paperwork into two identical stacks. Quickly grabbing a document from her stack and start reading about what nonsense her division did this time. She was quick to notice Ichigo's questioning looks, "I thought you wanted this completed today…?" Rukia stared at Ichigo curiously.

Ichigo sighed; he'll have to get a new one another time. He decided to pick up a few documents from his stack and lean against the wall, quickly checking the integral parts and signing where he needed.

Rukia noticed how quickly Ichigo worked; he seemed more lax on the problems that were reported in some documents. Where she would check every document for minor details and even second meanings; it was obvious that she was a few times slower than him and it showed, as he completed half of his stack while she was still on her fourth paper.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia asked; her eyes still glued onto her paper.

"Mhm…?" Ichigo hummed, he lowered his paper to face her.

"You know these documents are essential to our Division. If you sign the wrong paper you could endanger our integrity…" She signed the document and grabbed another.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "If it were that important of a document they wouldn't give them to us to sign… Captain Ukitake would be the one to receive such a paper and decide on it; we on the other hand receive papers like these: 'Rojiru (unseated member of the 13th Division) ran over my patch of land in Rukongai (Southern district)'." Ichigo read the title of his current paper out loud. "And all it asks for is a small and simple monetary repayment from our Divisions budget…"

Rukia sighed only for Ichigo to continue, "… And I know it could be false or even a scam, but I've seen how people live in Rukongai…" his gaze glued to the ground, "Even if they lied through their teeth, I'd do anything to help them out…That's why I would rather blitz through a hundred false accusations and sign them, then have them suffer because of false accusations…" Ichigo explained, "Plus what is a few hundred Kan to us… With our budget we could take a whole district out of poverty."

Rukia lowered her document, his eyes wide open. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Ichigo. She lived in Rukongai in her childhood and it wasn't pretty so say the least, but no one in Seireitei seemed to care.

But this shinigami teenager, who hasn't even lived there for as long as other current shinigami had, seems to care for the people in Rukongai. Even if he knows it's a blatant false accusation he still signs and sends necessary goods to the souls dying of poverty in Rukongai.

"The documents I sign only request a few hundred Kan, which to them must be a lot of money. So I'll gladly do it until the end of my duty as a Shinigami." Ichigo said with a smile as he signed his current document and went to grab another.

Ichigo quickly read through the essential parts of documents and signed them, not long after was he done with his stack. He was quickly done with his stack, though it was 'quickly' compared to the other lieutenants; it took them from the earliest morning to the latest afternoon or even past midnight. It took Ichigo only a little less than the rest, but it was still quick in their eyes. Stretching he noticed that Rukia was only completed a quarter of her whole stack and she seemed more tired by the minute.

Ichigo decided to get some tea for the two of them, it was getting dark out and he figured she wouldn't last long and she still had a bunch of documents in her stack. He quickly left the office for the tea.

' _Ugh…'_ Rukia inwardly grunted, _'There's still so many left to sign…'_ she signed her current document and leaned back in her chair, taking a quick glance where Ichigo stood only moments ago, _'He was missing for three months and still managed to finish his work before me…'_ Rukia sighed inwardly, _'Shows just how much more effort I have to put in-'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo pouring her a cup of freshly brewed green tea.

"Drink up!" Ichigo smiled, "You still have a lot of work left…" he said as he picked up a few of her documents and leaned back onto the same spot.

Rukia watched him curiously and confusedly, _'He's helping me…?'_

Ichigo noticed her confused stare, "What? The spot is still warm..." he smirked at her even bigger confusion, before lowering his sight onto the document.

Rukia took a sip of her warm tea while picking up another document from her stack, "Stupid Strawberry…" she whispered under her breath as her small smile wouldn't go away.

* * *

~ 13th Division Lieutenant Office, the next day (early morning) ~

Ichigo signed the last document from Rukia's stack, _'What a pain… The last hundred were simply transfer requests again… And those require the most care…'_

" _ **You can thank me later."**_ Zangetsu rolled his eyes.

'… _keeping me awake by messing with my reiatsu flow… What a knightly deed.'_ Ichigo scoffed.

" _ **Well at least you haven't dozed off like miss rabbit here."**_ Zangetsu sighed.

Ichigo chuckled, _'She sure gives it her all, but all-nighters are her one weakness.'_

His laughter made the raven haired Shinigami jolt up in surprise, she quickly scanned her environment. _'I fell asleep… The desk is empty… It's still early morning … Ichigo is laughing to himself…?'_ her thoughts streaming faster than bullets.

"Good morning Lieutenant Kuchiki." Ichigo half mocked.

Rukia rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair. "Good morning Lieutenant Strawberry" she smirked.

Ichigo ignored her remark, "Good one…" he turned to leave the office.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, _'Struck a nerve?'_ Rukia stood up, "Where are you going? We have lieutenant duties soon." She proclaimed.

Ichigo simply waved, "Going for a walk, care to join me?"

It was still very early; the sun was hardly at the horizon. Rukia could spare a few minutes to clear her mind for today's duties, deciding that a walk wouldn't be too bad of an idea. "Sure, why not."

Ichigo thought a stroll along the 13th Training fields wouldn't be too bad of an idea, "You know, when I began training as a Shinigami all I've done was duel other Shinigami… I think that's why I was able to protect everyone that night."

Rukia nodded, "Duels huh, what about the academy. How long has it taken you?" Rukia look up at him as they walked slowly through the training fields.

He had mentioned that he hasn't attended the academy, but she thought it had simply been a bad joke.

"It took me less than a day." Ichigo chuckled, "I was taught privately for a month, so when I was about to enter the academy I was mocked for being four months behind their classes and since they were all 'First Class' it was unacceptable." Ichigo smirked, "So my instructor decided to make me fight their whole class…"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his words, _'Fighting the First Class of the academy after only one month of training…?'_

"Of course we didn't use our Zanpakuto…" Ichigo said reassuringly after noticing Rukia's confused expression. "If we did, they would've probably suffocated under my reiatsu…"

"It is quite difficult to breathe… I've experienced it firsthand." Rukia chuckled, "Thankfully you learned how to suppress it. Otherwise I would've thrown you out of Seireitei singlehandedly after your first day." Rukia smirked.

"Oh really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm…" Rukia hummed, her smirk still glued to her face.

"Why don't you prove it then…?" Ichigo stopped walking.

Rukia turned around after a few steps, with a confused expression, "Prove what?"

Ichigo smiled, "I have the same reiatsu as you right now…" he grasped his Zanpakuto's grip, "Throw me out of Seireitei." Ichigo smirked fiendishly.

Rukia also gripped her Zanpakuto, "We need a permit to duel, remember…? We're both lieutenant level."

"No one's around right now… Who would know?" Ichigo said as he was about to flash step towards Rukia, only to be stopped by a messenger from their division.

"Lieutenant Rukia, the new recruits have come!" he seemed very out of breath and extremely excited.

"I'll be there in a moment." Rukia confirmed to the messenger, he quickly flash stepped away. Rukia turned to face Ichigo, "Let's go Ichigo, duty calls." She took her hand off her Zanpakuto's grip and started walking back to their division.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright." He quickly followed suit and caught up to her. "New recruits from the academy… Remember last time?" Ichigo chuckled.

"You did a well enough job last time."Rukia smiled softly.

"Considering I hadn't slept all night that day…" Ichigo whined, "…Now that I think about it, haven't slept this night either." He shot Rukia an ice cold glare.

Rukia turned away from the maniacal glare, "Sorry…"

Ichigo sighed, "No big deal, I'm used to all-nighters anyway… But as payback, you'll take over the welcoming ceremony." Ichigo smirked.

"Fine…" Rukia's shoulders slumped at the thought. She didn't like attention, especially from cocky fresh rookies. In the past three months Ukitake saved her from welcoming ceremonies, since she was very nervous, but now that there were two Lieutenants her guess was that they had to do it.

They soon arrived at their Division. The recruits have been nervously awaiting the new lieutenant to welcome them into the Division they would operate in.

In an instant the two lieutenants appeared in front of the crowd of rookie shinigami. The crowd fell silent at the sight of Rukia and Ichigo, soon there were whispers.

'Is one of them the captain?' 'Isn't that the famous Lieutenant Ichigo?' 'Lieutenant Ichigo you say…?'

'Who's the other person then?' 'I've never heard of two lieutenants in a division.'

'But they're both wearing the lieutenant insignia.'

The crowd this time was four times bigger than the last time. Rukia's heart began being faster and harder, she was extremely nervous. Ichigo noticed that and tried to help, placing a hand on her shoulder would look inappropriate, whispering would make Rukia look bad and him stepping forwards would do the same.

Rukia couldn't find the words, her mind went blank. She was frozen still _'…what do I do, what do I say…'_ she kept repeating in her mind. Only to be brought back out of her trance what could only be described as a reiatsu burst, but not her own reiatsu, it was Ichigo's reiatsu.

' _...Ichigo?'_ She thought as she glanced to her right to notice Ichigo quietly standing and smiling.

She suddenly remembered the words, "Welcome to the 13th Division! I am Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia and to my right is Lieutenant Shiba Ichigo-"

'See? It was Lieutenant Ichigo!' half the crowd was gazing at Ichigo with amazement.

'Lieutenant how did you manage to defeat that hollow?!' a Shinigami from the crowd yelled.

'Lieutenant how strong are you?!' Some Shinigami asked.

'Lieutenant would you sign this from me?' Some of Ichigo's female fan's cried out.

Ichigo chuckled, "Please, if you would hold the questions until the end of our welcoming ceremony. I will be glad to answer them in my office later." Ichigo gave a reassuring smile to Rukia as the crown settled down.

"It is courtesy of the 13th Division to teach all Shinigami that still haven't grasped the concept of Shikai. Please step forward if you've learned your Zanpakuto's name." Rukia explained.

Two thirds of the crowd stepped forward. "Those who stepped forward please follow me, I will give you a brief tour of our divisions grounds. Lieutenant Ichigo will show the rest how to attain your Zanpakuto's name." Rukia explained as she flash stepped off to guide the rookie shinigami around the ground she noticed no one followed suit. The crowd was still too captivated with Ichigo.

"You attain Shikai by learning your Zanpakuto's name, but first you must meet your Zanpakuto by entering your inner world…" Ichigo explained to the whole crowd.

Rukia looked increasingly more annoyed, the ground she was standing on was begging to freeze up. She was soon awakened from her thoughts of murder by a Hell Butterfly from Ichigo, _"Take the rest of the day free. I've got this."_ Rukia glanced at Ichigo who simply winked at her, _"P.S. You still haven't finished your tea."_

Rukia turned around and stomped her way back to their office, slightly red because of him _'…Stupid Strawberry.'_ Rukia thought as she sipped her, now cold tea and gazed out the window as the bright morning sun.

* * *

 **AN: I was motivated. I thought I'd make this one and the next few about daily life in Seireitei and give the characters some growth (and also work on relationships.) I've read some of my older chapters again and noticed how robotic I've made some characters, I'll try to make them more human in the upcoming chapters.**

 **While I was going through some of my older chapters I've noticed on how many 'you' I forgot to add the r for 'your', hahah. Sorry for my lack of professionalism, don't hate meeee~**

 **I decided to take the next weekend free from writing a new chapter and fix the old ones for any new readers that might catch my story while browsing through Bleach FF titles.**

 **Leave your thoughts in reviews or PM's. Thanks for reading! :3c**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 **The day I died**

 **The twentieth chapter – Back to basics**

* * *

~ 13th Division Lieutenant Office, past midnight ~

Ichigo stretched as he signed the last paper from Rukia's stack, "You simply cannot stay awake can you…" Ichigo said as he brushed a strand of Rukia's hair off her sleeping face.

"Now let's see…" Ichigo looked around the room, "I do get that today was a rough day with all the new recruits joining our division… but is it too much to ask to get my own bed back?" he sighed.

" _ **You hardly ever sleep either way."**_ Zangetsu thought out loud.

"It's not like I choose not to sleep." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I simply don't feel tired…"

' _ **I wonder how long his body can last like this…'**_ Zangetsu thought worriedly, _**'He hasn't slept for months. It's quite amazing he can still stand… or breathe at that.'**_

"Right, well let's get this _sleeping princess_ to her bed." He leaned forward, closer to her ear "Rukia, wake up..." Ichigo whispered only to be pushed away by her hand.

"…You smell." Rukia said in her sleep.

Ichigo jolted back, quickly smelling his armpits and his Shinigami outfit. "It's not even unpleasant." He frowned at her, "Bed, off you go." Ichigo ordered.

"Bite me…" Rukia was usually very polite and hid her aggressive side from others, but she couldn't do that while getting woken up twice now.

"Maybe I will, but first get to bed." Ichigo growled.

"Ugh…" Rukia grunted, "Make m…" was all she managed to say before Ichigo picked up her small frame and carried her to the one and only bed in the office.

"Now let's see, you either apologize and I put you down gently or…" Ichigo smirked, "You're going for a swim in Captain's Koi pond." He could smell his victory, but the only thing he could smell was Rukia's sweet scent, _'Strawberry…?'_

Something snapped inside Rukia's mind, this was the third time she was awoken from her dreams. Not simply any dreams, but from cuddly fluffy and incredibly adorable bunny dreams. "Put me down…" she said quietly, her frown deepening with every second she was left hanging above her bed.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, only it was too dark to even see her face, "I must've misheard what you just said… Didn't sound like an apology to me, again please?" Ichigo smirked fiendishly.

Rukia was done waiting simply kicking her co-lieutenant in the chest.

Ichigo frowned at her, "That was uncalled for!" picking himself up from the floor.

Rukia stood on the bed, her finger pointed straight at Ichigo accusingly, "Should've put me down when I told you! You reap what you sow." She smirked at Ichigo as she crossed her arms, "Hmph."

Ichigo was about to retort to Rukia but both froze to the sudden unexpected voice calling out, "My deepest apologies, I should've sent a Hell Butterfly ahead." One of the new recruits said as she bowed.

"…Uhm." She took a glance at Ichigo who was getting dust off his outfit, than at Rukia who was still pointing at Ichigo. _'…Is he a…?'_

She gasped, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'll come again tomorrow morning!" She said as she bowed once again and in a quick manner left the two to their devices.

'… _couldn't be… Lieutenant Shiba.'_ The female shinigami snickered to herself.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "It's quite late for an unranked shinigami to visit."

' _A female shinigami, huh…'_ She thought to herself before turning her attention to Ichigo, her mind becoming more mischievous with each passing second.

" _Shiba-san you can't just invite girls into a shared office"_ Rukia's teased.

' _Shiba-san?'_ Ichigo raised an eyebrow, _'Oh, I see.'_ A sly smirk appearing on his face.

Ichigo shook his head, "And what brought you to that conclusion _Kuchiki-san."_ If you can't beat them-

" _So it wasn't you Shiba-san?"_ Her mischievous voice asked.

"Correct." Ichigo nodded.

" _But Shiba-san, I could've sworn she froze when she saw you and blushed as if she saw you in the nude."_ She cupped her face and squealed lightly.

' _ **Hey girl, you ever thought of becoming an actress…?'**_ Zangetsu laughed.

"Do not be fooled by acts so subtle, she might've had a different idea." Ichigo pointed with his finger as if he was some sort of detective.

" _What different idea might she have had, Shiba-san?"_ Rukia played the dumbfounded assistant.

"Well let's roll time back to the moment she entered." Ichigo suggested.

" _I've got the image in mind, yes."_ She played along, it was getting rather entertaining.

"Now let's say you were simply a random passerby." Ichigo glanced at her to check her response.

" _I do not know you or myself indeed."_ She gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

"But you do know that we are coed lieutenants and the shinigami system." Ichigo continued.

" _Why yes of course!"_ She gave him a second thumbs up.

"So it's past midnight and you've spotted some ruckus in the lieutenant office, a fight if you will, and you approach to inspect the situation."

" _I will see to end this fight peacefully."_ Rukia nodded.

"And you spot yours truly on the ground, dirty from all the dust that had settled."

" _Why I can see that right now, Shiba-san. Why would I even bother imagining?"_ She put a finger on her lower lip and pouted lightly and innocently.

"Oh I've missed a spot…?" Ichigo checked his outfit yet again for any dust particles.

" _Yes, quite a few."_ Rukia giggled inwardly at Ichigo twisting and turning to find these 'missed spots'.

"Never mind that for now… You've spotted one of the lieutenants on the floor and the other on top of the only bed in the office."

" _Yes I can imagine that."_

"Her outfit is slightly worn from her falling asleep multiple times, yet we don't know that, and we assume it has to do with something regarding her, the bed and the other lieutenant, who is in fact a man." Ichigo pointed at himself.

" _And you think that she thought all of this through and came to the amazing conclusion that we were fighting for the bed?"_ Rukia tilted her head.

"Or maybe it would be that she came to the intriguing conclusion that you've kicked me out of the only bed on the whole office. Which also implies that up until now we've been sleeping in the same bed." Ichigo smirked.

" _And how would one come to the conclusion that we've been sleeping in the same bed?"_ Rukia tried to hide her ever increasing blush.

"Considering your kick set my outfit slightly ajar, revealing my bare chest and Kuchiki-san's outfit already being quite worn from her moving around in her chair… One could conclude that being a possibility Kuchiki-san."

After not receiving a word from Rukia Ichigo felt victorious, simply smirking to himself, not noticing the extremely embarrassed Rukia in front of him.

' _To turn my wordplay against me.'_ Rukia pouted, while also blushing hard. Her imagination set loose by Ichigo's words.

"All jokes aside, _Kuchiki-san…"_ Ichigo snickered lightly, "…I'll go talk to her and make sure she doesn't spread any false rumors." He said as he quickly dashed after the shinigami in question.

Rukia gently hopped off the bed and sat down on it, placing her hand on the pillow, _'Shared a bed, huh…?'_ Rukia chuckled at the thought, only to be silenced by a sudden Hell Butterfly.

"Urgent mission. All lieutenants assemble in front of the 3rd Division's HQ!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she quickly changed into a fresh shinigami outfit and bolted out the office towards the rendezvous point.

Upon her arrival, which only took a minute, she spotted a familiar red hair lieutenant talking to the famous strawberry lieutenant. Rukia let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Ichigo talk to the other lieutenant with much ease, which she hadn't expected. Renji seemed quite jealous of Ichigo at the start and acted cold towards him.

' _Maybe he reflected on his actions and noticed that the ginormous amount of power that Ichigo brings to our side is currently much appreciated and needed.'_ Rukia mused as she slowly approached her 'co-lieutenant'.

"Ya know Ichigo," Renji placed a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder, "You've become quite the legendary myth within the newbie ranks."

Rukia was taken aback, Renji was never this open and friendly with others, even with her when they first met. He was always the aggressive loudmouth who taunted anyone, with or without the knowledge of their strengths. At least he has been while they were still friends.

"Oh really?" Ichigo chuckled lightly which scratching the back of his head, "Legendary myth, how flattering." Ichigo kept on laughing, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed, ya clown." Renji joined in the laughter, "Ever since your duel with Kenpachi newbies can't-"

"More like won't shut up about it." A certain blonde lieutenant joined in, "And if anything, the clown should be you Renji." She scoffed, "Considering your incredibly bright red hair."

"Oi woman," Renji frowned furiously, "You try'na start a fight?"

"Glad to see you've returned to your post lieutenant, Shiba-san." Rangiku smiled warmly as she faced Ichigo, completely ignoring Renji who stood a mere foot next to him.

"Why thank you Matsumoto-san," Ichigo followed her smile with his own, "I'm still trying to get used to all the daily paperwork."

"Why that shouldn't take Shiba-san long," She put a finger on her lips, "Last I recall you've always turned your paperwork in first. I doubt any lieutenant could keep up with your speed." Rangiku continued smiling.

"My, that is a compliment, but it does pique my interest quite a bit," Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "How long does it take Matsumoto-san to finish her paperwork?"

Rukia stopped approaching the group for a moment, as she simply frozen at the sight of the restraint and politeness Ichigo was showing in his conversation with Rangiku. It was something she hadn't seen ever, men would simply fawn over her 'femininity' and her… Rukia rolled her eyes… 'Feminine parts'.

Though Rukia was not embarrassed to admit that Rangiku was a real beauty and quite the onlooker in the mostly male dominated shinigami high-ranks.

But it still amazed Rukia how uninterested Ichigo seemed in deepening his relationship with Rangiku. After all this was their third topic, with her complimenting him considerably and him, being a man, hasn't already suggested to go talk in a quieter place. Rukia rolled her eyes again at the cliché…

"Don't just leave me out of this, I'm a lieutenant too!" Renji finally snapped out of his anger.

"Why of course Renji-kun, how long does it take an experienced lieutenant like yourself?" Ichigo tilted his head at Renji.

"Well, I might have to give myself some praise. I am one to finish quite quickly-"

Rangiku coughed, "He meant paperwork, not _that_." Renji busted out in anger yet again, glaring daggers at Rangiku who simply turned away and smirked deviously.

Ichigo tried his hardest to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"God you guys are loud today," Said the tattooed lieutenant, "What is it this time Abarai, has Matsumoto found another spot on your nose that you tried to keep hidden?" He sighed.

Ichigo's attention quickly jumped towards the new entity, "Good evening lieutenant Shuhei."

"Oh if it isn't lieutenant Shiba." Hisagi nodded.

"Ah, I'm just teasing Abarai-chan here," Rangiku pointed at Renji, "But he always takes it super serious, no fun at all."

A vein popped on Renji's forehead, "I'd show you fun if you wa-", he cut himself off as he spotted Rukia walk closer.

"Oh I must've missed that, say again." Rangiku smirked as Renji cursed under his breath.

Rukia joined the group, simply lightly bowing as she arrived and receiving a nod in approval from the rest. "Are the one's missing not attending the meeting?"

Rukia's voice tipped Ichigo off, it was too monotone compared to how lively she speaks with him. Choosing to ignore it he awaited an answer he was curious about as well.

Hisagi scratched the back of his head, "Well let's see… Lieutenant Ise has to take care of her whole division, Yachiru doesn't always attend and seeing how it's quite late I doubt she'll come, Nemu-san is busy with her research, Lieutenant Kotetsu is tending to some wounded." He looked up at the nights sky, "The only others are Lieutenant Omaeda, Kira and Iba. I'm quite sure they should appear any second."

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Keeping tabs on everybody, huh…?"

"And here I was worried we wouldn't have a single decent lieutenant left in the whole Gotei 13." Rangiku sighed in relief.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his report, _'He hasn't mentioned Hinamori… Does he still ignore her strength?'_

Ichigo was about to comment on Hisagi paying very close attention to other lieutenants, only to be stopped by a hell butterly.

"I've been briefed about the mission, I'm busy so I'm leaving it to you guys." It was lieutenant Iba's voice.

Renji had a vein pop on his forehead, "Not only does he get briefed before the rest of us, he also declines it nonchalantly!"

"No need to be this fussy Renji-chan." Rangiku slapped the back of Renji's head, "He's told me last week that he's been busy with Captain Komamura. Something about searching for a divine mountain…"

"Yes, lieutenant Iba won't be coming with us." The group turned to face the lieutenant of the 1st Division accompanied by the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, "He is fully aware of this mission and would've accepted were it anything else, but his Captain asked him to remain in Seireitei were it anything to do with the human world." Lieutenant Sasakibe explained.

Lieutenant Kira stood silently behind Lieutenant Sasakibe as they arrived. He bowed in respect to the group and continued his silence.

The gray haired man received welcoming bows by the lieutenants as well, _'Respected quite greatly even among lieutenants, huh.'_ Ichigo thought to himself, but that wasn't the reason he felt so heavy, it was the last words lieutenant Sasakibe said that made Ichigo freeze.

"Human world…" Ichigo uttered under his breath.

Lieutenant Sasakibe turned to Ichigo, "Yes, now that I think about it. This will be your first mission to the human world. Do not worry, you shall be briefed in a moment."

Ichigo sighed only to lightly chuckle, "So you've heard me." He continued to smile.

"Of course it is my job to notice the smallest details." The gray haired man nodded.

Rukia eyed Ichigo suspiciously.

"Ah, here comes our last lieutenant…" Sasakibe turned toward the approaching Hinamori, "As well as Captain Hitsugaya…?"

"Yeah, turns out this mission will be slightly more complicated so we're changing our group." Toshiro said as he walked towards the group.

"Could you elaborate Captain?" Sasakibe raised an eyebrow, "I don't see a problem with our group as it is right now."

"Let me give a quick briefing on this mission first." Toshiro said as he cleared his throat.

' _Oh my. Captain sure has been acting more serious as of late and to command the 1_ _st_ _Division's Lieutenant just like that, he must've evolved during our encounter with those hollow.'_ Rangiku thought as she ignored the briefing, having taken a look at the papers Toshiro had on his desk already.

"Right, here's our mission: we are to investigate the reason for the sudden reiatsu outbursts in the human world." Toshiro kept it incredibly short.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow, "We could've sent rookies for this, what's the catch Captain?"

' _He does have a point there…'_ Ichigo nodded inwardly.

Toshiro sighed, "The catch is that we have to infiltrate the position where these outburst appear from."

Renji frowned, "Let me guess, it requires some serious effort?"

"Spot on Abarai." Toshiro nodded.

"Though serious effort for you could mean anything from simply putting on trousers…" Rangiku commented under her breath.

"What was that?!" Renji half drew his Zanpakuto, "Mind repeating that?" Glaring coldly into her wide blue eyes.

"Sure." Rangiku took a few steps towards Renji and whispered into his ear.

As she whispered the last word Rangiku simply went back to where she stood moments earlier, leaving a bright red Renji.

' _Strength of beautiful women… Scary…'_ Ichigo thought as he shivered.

He turned towards Rukia, staring intently at her.

Rukia noticed his desperate stare and looked at him with confusion, _'Why are his eyes saying, "Please don't do that, ever"…?'_

"Either way, the position we have to infiltrate is a 'high-school'." Toshiro was getting slightly annoyed by their pointless banter. He cleared his voice once more, "That's the reason we have to change our group. I mean no offence Lieutenant Sasakibe, but I doubt they would let anyone with your appearance enter the school."

Sasakibe nodded, "I see." He sighed as he turned to leave, "I'll be awaiting your report on this sudden event."

"There's one more problem." Toshiro continued as the faced Ichigo. "The 'high school' we'll be infiltrating is the one from your former home town, Lieutenant Shiba."

Ichigo nodded with slight confusion.

"Here." Toshiro passed a black pill to Ichigo. "This should conceal your identity for the time you'll be in the human world."

Hinamori eyed the pill carefully, "Those are extremely rare, aren't they?"

Toshiro nodded, "Yes. Only one in a thousand created succeeds. Simply swallow it when we arrive."

Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Ever had one of these?" he whispered

"I've only ever tried an unsuccessful one. It turned my hair bright green and eyes dark grey for a week." Rukia had her head down, shivering at the thought as she whispered back.

"Wonder how I'll look with green hair…" Ichigo smiled.

"That concludes the missions briefing. We'll meet in front of the school tomorrow morning, as today is a national holiday to humans. Each division got a separate apartment as to not alert someone else that several lieutenants entered the human world." Toshiro added.

"Each division, huh. Doesn't that still mean that both the lieutenants of the 13th will live in the same place?" Renji asked aggressively, "Isn't that our whole concealment plan gone?"

' _Not to mention, what will Captain Kuchiki say when he hears that Rukia was living together with a man? Not to mention someone of 'lower birth'…"_

Toshiro sighed, "Not necessarily. I don't know if you've noticed, but have you felt the lieutenant's reiatsu lately?"

Every lieutenant went wide eyed not a moment later.

' _Not to mention, you forgot that I'm the one having to share an apartment with Matsumoto…'_ Toshiro rolled his eyes in 'excitement'.

"Yes, I've not yet recovered completely." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

' _This could be a problem in the future… It is fine if lieutenant level shinigami cannot sense your reiatsu, but even captains can't…'_ Toshiro frowned, _'Just what happened in that place…'_

' _It definitely is odd, as if something changed inside him…'_ Rukia thought as she remembered the Ichigo who had just arrived at Seireitei. He could release reiatsu that could suffocate even the strongest shinigami and also fight with Kenpachi – and win too.

"The location of each apartment has been marked on your Divine Messenger Machines." Toshiro pulled out a cellphone. It had a map of Karakura town with five locations marked on it as red blinking dots. "One more thing before we split up. We're obligated to seal a minimum of 65% of our reiatsu for the safety of humans."

"65%?!" Renji wasn't happy, with that small amount of reiatsu he could barely release his Zanpakuto and hardly sustain it for any combat duration.

"That is what the wise men decided. With only 35% of our reiatsu we should pose a serious threat to humans when we're all in one building." Toshiro explain, _'Not to mention it's only 15% for me. Just how am I meant to fight anything with that little reiatsu?! Damn geezers!'_

' _Uh… How do I seal my reiatsu again…?'_ Ichigo thought nervously.

Rukia noticed his helplessness in the matter, "Come to think of it, isn't this your first mission in the human world, Shiba-san?"

"Don't worry too much about sealing for now Lieutenant." Toshiro tried explaining, "I've gotten a special document that allows one member of the group to leave Seireitei without sealing his or her reiatsu."

' _He isn't using it on himself?'_ Renji eyed Toshiro.

' _Maybe he wants to enter the building himself…'_ Hisagi thought.

' _Of course Captain isn't going to use that for himself. It has been years since Captain entered the human world and if he used it he would have to rely on our report from afar.'_ Rangiku thought as she watched Ichigo receive the document from Toshiro. _'He probably decided on Shiba on a whim, seeing as how if we can't detect the slightest speck of reiatsu from him, how will mere humans.'_

Rangiku smirked, _'Plus there is that incredible fighting prowess Shiba showed against Kenpachi… Even without reiatsu he must have different solutions and strategies he can win battles with…'_

"With all that settled, we are ready to set off. If any of you have questions ask now, since I doubt we'll have a lot of free time when we enter the human world." Toshiro explained.

"No free time?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Yes…" Toshiro sighed, "Turns out we have to enter the school a students and investigate that way…"

"We're gonna be wearing uniforms?!" Rankigu almost jumped in excitement, though her eyes shone brightly at the thought.

' _We're wearing 'uniforms' right now you stupid woman.'_ Renji rolled his eyes in annoyance.

' _So I'll be basically doing the same I was doing back when I was a human…'_ Ichigo thought, without much emotion.

"Any other questions? Or are we good to go?" Toshiro received several nods.

' _Right, let us begin then.'_ Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto, opened a Senkaimon and entered it first.

The rest follow suit shortly.

* * *

~ Human world – Karakura Town, very early morning ~

"We've arrived." Toshiro said to the shinigami behind him as he walked out of the Senkaimon. "Scatter."

The shinigami nodded and each dashed to their designated apartments.

"Looks like this'll be our home for the next foreseeable future." Ichigo said as he opened the door of the marked apartment. Rukia simply stood behind him, frozen at the thought of finally being ridden of all the security of the Kuchiki household and the constant check-ups.

"Oh it sure looks cozy too…" Ichigo said, already inspecting the apartment. "Though, it has many of these small white wall holes. What are those used for?" Ichigo stared at a wall socket confusedly.

"Oi, Rukia?" Ichigo turned to see an empty apartment with its door still open. "You coming in?" Ichigo looked down at Rukia worriedly.

Rukia snapped out of her trance, "Mhm" Rukia gave a small reassuring smile as she followed Ichigo inside.

"Quite spacious, isn't it?" Ichigo said as he stretched, "Though it does have some weird things laying around."

"Weird things?" Rukia raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, like these wall holes, or this metal square!" Ichigo pointed at the fridge.

"Oh, I thought your Shinigami studies covered the Human world." Rukia tilted her head.

"I thought I've told you that I've only trained my martial skill and only covered the basics of Seireitei and Lieutenant duties." Ichigo looked up as if to remember the moment.

Rukia waved her hands, "Well it doesn't matter if you've told me or not anymore."

"It doesn't?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Rukia.

"Well you've just told me." Rukia deadpanned.

"You do have a point, Kuchiki-san." Ichigo smirked to himself.

Rukia punched Ichigo, "Okay, okay… Haha, sorry Kuchiki-sama." Ichigo laughed as he dodged several continuous punches, only to trip over a small step in the apartment hitting his head against the floor in the process.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Rukia rushed to check for any injuries only to also trip, falling on top of Ichigo.

~ Minutes later ~

"You know," Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, "I thought I got what I deserved when I hit my head," He looked down at Rukia, whose face was still planted in his chest, "But you know it was a joke, right?"

Rukia looked up at him, her cheeks bright red and her eyes screaming murder. _'You're lucky we're alone. I'd have killed you if someone saw.'_ She continued glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked, "You didn't have to attempt to eliminate me this early." Ichigo chuckled, which annoyed Rukia, albeit a small annoyance, she still decided to reward him with a light jab to the side.

"No need to be so rough, Kuchiki-san." By this point Ichigo knew he would only get into bigger trouble, but seeing her reactions were completely worth it.

After what seemed way too long to be teasing and receiving punches for it, "Okay okay, I've had my fill." Ichigo laughed wholeheartedly.

"Learnt your lesson have you?" Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Fully, Rukia-sa-" Ichigo was cut off by another punch before he could even finish his sentence.

"Good." Rukia smiled as she got off Ichigo, who was still lying on the ground ever since he hit his head, "Now, we need to organize the apartment."

"Organise?" Ichigo looked at Rukia as she left into another room, "What do you mean, aren't we staying for only a short period?"

"I've read a few books about 'infiltrating." Rukia's voice rang from the other room. "First we need to understand the structure of the enemy we're infiltrating. They're humans, not our enemies and definitely not harmful, so we can conclude that we have to get to know them before we learn anything about their plan."

"Get to know them, huh…" Ichigo caressed the bruises he received from the violent violet eyed shinigami.

"We don't know the details. We'll have to be careful." Rukia appear in front of Ichigo again, this time in 'modern' clothing. "And we'll also have to fit their standards."

"Meaning?" Ichigo was taken aback by Rukia's sudden transformation.

He's only ever seen her in a Shinigami outfit, which by no means could be called fitting for the human world, but it also hid most of the shinigami's skin. Skin that was not exposed. She wore a black shoulder top which was complimented by the necklace with the Kuchiki clan insignia, white hotpants which were slightly ripped at each sides. For the complete look she wore black ballets with a small white rabbit at the heel.

"Meaning we have to adjust to their way of living." Rukia explain, before quickly hiding behind a door frame, leaving only her head to look Ichigo, "Stop staring so much…" She glared at him, while inwardly feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry." Ichigo looked away from Rukia's cold eyes, "It got me by surprise."

Rukia sighed, _'Maybe it would've been better to get him into his gigai first.'_ She thought as she continued to glance at Ichigo, noticing a small blush fading off his cheeks. _'It's difficult to read him… It he embarrassed because he stared too much, is it the clothing or is it his innocent personality…?'_

"It's nothing." Rukia replied as she threw Ichigo a bag.

Ichigo confusedly opened the bag and looked inside, "Oh…"

"Hurry, we only have a day to get used to the human world." Rukia said as she turned to check the other rooms of the apartment.

' _Gigai, huh…'_ Ichigo look at himself in the mirror, _'Now that I think about it, humans can't see us in our shinigami form, we have to use these faux bodies.'_

"Where are going anyway?" Ichigo asked as he exited the room.

Rukia was already waiting at the door, ready to leave. She turned to scold Ichigo for taking so long, only to also be taken aback by Ichigo's casual clothes. She never heeded too much attention to humans when she was in the human world, being too preoccupied with hunting down hollows. She never noticed their clothing, so this was a first for her also.

Ichigo wore tight black jeans, complimented by his belt that was loosely put on and the dark blue sneakers. He wore a simple long sleeved t-shirt with a 13th Division insignia on the right side of his chest and the sleeves tucked up.

Rukia snapped out of her trance and stared at the scars that were now revealed on his arms. Some looked like they were cause by very deep wounds, while others were hardly noticeable.

"Will they be a problem?" Ichigo asked as he caressed one of the scars.

"At school, yes." Rukia replied, "But where we're going now, no."

Ichigo tilted his head, "Where we're going, huh…"

"Yes, yes. I'll explain it to you on the way, let's go." Rukia smiled as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and dashed out of the apartment, excited to find where her new found freedom will lead her.

* * *

 **AN: Too short?**

 **Too long of a wait?**

 **Or is it just right?**

 **I've enjoyed writing this one, it was quite a lot of fun, albeit it took me several re-reads. If you find any mistakes as in I misgender the character by mistake and write 'his' instead of 'her' feel free to PM me and I'll try to fix it asap** **.**

 **Thanks for reading yet another chapter. 'Till next time ~ ^.^ ~**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

 **The day I died**

 **The twenty-first chapter – Encounter**

* * *

~ Karakura Town, morning ~

Ichigo was deep in thought as Rukia dragged him by the hand through the park towards a 'special spot'.

' _Admittedly... She does have incredibly soft hands.'_

" _ **Is this what they call 'fed with a diamond spoon'…?"**_ Zangetsu scoffed.

' _But she doesn't give off the aura of a pretentious noble.'_

" _ **And you can tell because you've met thousands of nobles?"**_ Zangetsu raised an eyebrow.

' _So you're saying she's acting like a spoiled brat all the time…? To me it seems like she's trying to ignore her nobility.'_

" _ **Maybe nobles aren't all that nicely treated… You've been told you're of noble blood as well, yet you couldn't even get a new bed in your office."**_ Zangetsu sighed.

' _Come to think of it… You do have a point.'_

" _ **I have a lot of time to think things through in here…"**_ Zangetsu gave a distant look.

' _Yeah I should leave my office more often and do actual shinigami duties.'_

Zangetsu blew up in anticipation and blood thirst, _**"Hollows?!"**_

' _Hollows.'_

" _ **A hundred."**_

' _If I can find that many.'_

" _ **Ichigo… I'm not going less than a hundred, unless you agree about more than a measly one hundred."**_ A dark mist of death and destruction formed around Zangetsu.

' _Yes, yes… A hundred and no less.'_ Ichigo agreed, sighing in disbelief at the extremely bloodthirsty Zangetsu. _'Way to turn the conversation towards your wants…'_

" _ **Why of course. You think I'll sit here and listen to your love problems without a pay-off?"**_

' _Love problems?'_ Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

' _ **How dense can a kid get?'**_ Zangetsu sighed inwardly. _**"You've been thinking 'Rukia' ever since you saw her in that get-up. Have you forgotten that you're on a mission?"**_

Ichigo continued staring at Zangetsu.

" _ **Instead of thinking how to cope with modern humans, you've been thinking how smooth and soft her skin is…"**_ Zangetsu crossed his arms, _**"You might've forgotten, but I haven't!"**_

Ichigo turned away, trying to hide him blush.

" _ **Ichigo!"**_

Ichigo turned back to face a stern looking Zangetsu.

" _ **You're in enemy territory now. There is no time for you to think of things different than your objective."**_ Zangetsu took a step forward, _**"Someone in the human world is causing reiatsu eruptions…"**_

With a frown Ichigo nodded, he had been wondering about it as well.

" _ **Yet, I don't find that to be an important matter."**_

' _Huh…'_

" _ **Reiatsu is energy… So what if there are energy eruptions in the human world. They happen all around you all the time. Haven't you noticed?"**_

Ichigo thought back, remembering that feeling several times since he entered the living world.

" _ **They appear from living beings being born and dying. Konso a soul and you get a substantial eruption."**_

Ichigo nodded, yet he couldn't put a finger on what Zangetsu's point was.

" _ **YET! They order several lieutenants and a CAPTAIN, no less, to investigate the matter…"**_

Ichigo's eyes widened.

" _ **Yes Ichigo, these eruptions aren't of natural cause. They definitely aren't small eruptions… they most likely aren't of friendly nature either."**_

With Zangetsu's words Ichigo was brought back to his senses, he stopped being dragged by Rukia, causing her to recoil back, hitting her head against Ichigo's chest.

"What was that all about?" Rukia caressed her head.

"I need to get my thoughts sorted, can we sit down somewhere?" Ichigo asked with a pained expression.

"Huh…?" Rukia raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in expression, he seemed happy only moments earlier, "O-of course, there's a bench over there. You go sit down I'll get us some drinks."

' _Human's causing noticeable reiatsu eruptions…'_ Ichigo sat down, _'The place of these eruptions is a school…'_

Ichigo stared at the ground, _'It can't be…'_

Rukia came moments later with two cans of black coffee, "Here, this should help", she gave a reassuring smile, "Something wrong?"

'Rukia…" Ichigo looked up, peering into her violet eyes, "Our enemies this time are humans… Aren't they?"

Rukia's eyes widened, "Ichigo…"

"I've only ever cut down spiritual beings… Dead beings…" Ichigo's hand trembled.

"Ichigo…" Rukia kneeled down, putting a hand onto Ichigo's, "We've had to deal with humans for several hundred generations." This time it was her who looked into his amber eyes, "You won't have to cut down living, breathing humans. Shinigami have developed tools to pacify humans effectively and without pain, so don't worry and put more trust into Soul Society!"

Ichigo let out a long held in breath, "You're right. I guess I just need more experience in the living world, you might've been through many similar situations." He stood up and stretched, "Guess there was nothing to worry about."

"Right." Rukia nodded with a smile. _'Except that I haven't heard of such a situation either… Sorry Ichigo, but I can't let you get depressed right now… I… We need your strength.'_

"So… where were we going?" Ichigo asked with a curious expression.

"Ah!" Rukia was brought back to earth, "There's this place I've always wanted to visit, but I was told going alone was a sin, so since now that you're here let's go!"

"And where exactly?"

"The wondrous place called 'the shopping mall'!"

~ Minutes later ~

"Isn't it a little empty for such a wondrous place?" The orange haired teen scratched the back of his head.

"Oh shush, I've heard it gets crowded over the day so I've thought of a strategy to counter the occurrence of a crowd!" The violet eyed princess explained while looking at her phone intently.

"Oh, a strategy you say? Out with it." Ichigo looked at his co-lieutenant.

"If it gets crowded over the day, we simply must go when it's early in the day!"

"That's incredibly genius!" Ichigo exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Genius my ass!" Said the infamous red haired lieutenant.

"Renji!" Rukia was shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Abarai-san! What a pleasant surprise." Ichigo welcomed Renji with a genuine smile.

' _Pleasant my butt!'_ Rukia frowned. "How come you've come to the shopping mall as well, Renji-san?" She went back to her polite monotone self.

Ichigo looked at her suspiciously, _'See there it is again…'_

"Glad you asked!" Renji smiled, though inside he was very annoyed, "See, Matsumoto, blessed be her existence, dressed up my gigai like a delinquent…"

"I think it fits you perfectly Abarai-san!" Ichigo nodded, even going as far as to give a thumbs up, which almost made Rukia burst out laughing.

' _Men seriously haven't got a sense in fashion, how simplistic.'_ Rukia giggled inwardly.

"Well, before I thank Matsumoto gratefully I shall buy myself something more culturally appropriate." Renji said as he waved goodbye and ran to the nearest men's clothes shop, his speed increasing with each passing lady's giggle.

' _But still care too much about their appearance…'_ Rukia stared at Renji in confusion.

"What were you aiming to buy?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"I wanted to have a look around first, choosing without seeing the rest is also said to be a sin of this world."

Ichigo turned left, then turned right, "You know…"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, who nervously scanned his surroundings, "Hm?"

"The mall is quite big…"

Rukia continued looking at her co-lieutenant whose eyes noticeably counted the number of shops in his viewing distance, "We'll be fine, today's a holiday so we have all day to visit each and…"

Ichigo winced at the 'each' part.

"Every individual shop." She gave the visibly shaken Ichigo a small smile before, yet again, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the nearest clothes shop.

~ Several hours later ~

"Hey, Rukia…?"

"Mmm?"

"Think you've seen everything…?"

"Mmm…"

"I'm quite sure this is the far back of the shopping mall." Ichigo inspected the area.

"We still have three to go." Rukia gave Ichigo an innocent smile as he simply followed her small frame from shop to shop.

"… Now that I think about it, this side of the shopping mall is quite desolate, while the front seems to be booming with people." Ichigo tilted his head at the scene of the entrance to the shopping mall.

"…" Rukia continued window shopping.

"Are humans usually this crazed about clothes?"

"…You could say so…!" Rukia spotted an extremely cute shirt with several bunnies on it.

"To think we wear the same shinigami clothes each day." Ichigo chuckled, "We're quite inhuman, huh…"

Receiving a small giggle from Rukia he continued his thoughts, "I wonder if I was like the rest of them…" Ichigo's eyes following a group of teens, _'They seem to be enjoying this quite a bit… Even though all they're doing is looking at items through glass…'_

"You didn't strike me as the outgoing type."

"Ah…"

"Yeah, you… Hmm."

Ichigo looks down at a thinking Rukia, "Me?"

"You seemed like a rebellious type." A small, neigh unnoticeable blush appeared on Rukia's face.

"Rebellious?" Ichigo thought for a moment, "The hair…"

"The hair."

"Can't really do anything about it-"

"But you can, remember?"

"Huh?"

"The pill." Rukia looked around, "It's about time you took it… The mall will soon get very crowded by students. You should take it before someone you once knew spots you."

' _The pill Captain gave me…'_ Ichigo looked down at the palm of his hand, a small perfectly spherical black pill and without a second thought swallowed it.

Ichigo waited for a few seconds, noticing Rukia's increasingly mortified look. "W-what's wrong?"

' _They're the same.'_ Rukia thought as she looked at Ichigo's, now, raven colored hair. "U-uh… Mmm…"

"Don't give me that. What's changed?" Ichigo looked around for a mirror, only to be dumbstruck, "Rukia." He saw himself in the glass of the shop they were in front of.

Ichigo sighed in frustration, "You had me worried there."

"Huh?" Rukia was awoken from her deep thoughts, only to notice an annoyed Ichigo a mere inch from her face.

"I thought maybe it messed up my face… Made my nose thrice the size…"

"Well."

"But no, all that small pill did was change my hair color, yet you look at me like you're seeing a dead man."

"That's not, what I…"

"Are they gonna kiss?" A girl whispered.

"No waaay… Such a hottie's dating that shrimp." Another replied.

"Maybe it's his little sister?!" The third girl gasped.

"No doubt, look at her, she's shorter than my younger brother, and he's only twelve!"

"Yeah, what would he want from such a girl anyway."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the girls' whispers.

' _Who're you calling shrimp?!'_ Rukia tightened her fist.

Ichigo noticed her sudden increase in reiatsu, "Oi, calm down you."

"I don't want to hear that right now, all I want to hear is "Apologies Rukia-sama." From those girls or else I'm freezing those kids solid."

' _Not good, I can feel bloodlust radiating…'_ Ichigo thought as heard Rukia's words.

"We're on a mission here Rukia, you can't blow our cover right after arriving…"

Rukia clicked her tongue, "I know…" she glanced at the girls in question, "…But such disrespect, I cannot forgive."

"There must be-" Ichigo's retort was cut short by the sudden shriek of a hollow, his eyes widened, "This close yet I hadn't felt it until now…"

"Let's go." All her anger gone.

Ichigo nodded, quickly running out the emergency exit. "What…?"

Rukia followed suit, only to run into Ichigo, who simply stood frozen only a step of two after leaving through the emergency exit. "Why'd you stop? There's a hollow nearby!"

"No there isn't."

"What are you talking about, we both just heard it!"

"Exactly."

"So why'd you stop?"

"It's gone…" Ichigo turned around, "Its presence disappeared."

"But none of us shinigami are posted in that direction…" Rukia tried to solve the puzzle, "And there isn't a shinigami posted in the human world that is _that_ fast…"

"Rukia."

"Maybe one of us went for a stroll and suddenly stumbled upon a hollow."

"…" Ichigo gave a distant look, "When I said that its presence disappeared, I meant it."

"Huh?"

"If it were a shinigami's work I would feel the reiatsu from the konso performed by the blade… But no…"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, _'Feel the reiatsu of the hollow's konso…? How detailed is your reiatsu awareness?!'_

"No… This was different." Ichigo grit his teeth, "The hollow's reiatsu disappeared completely… The soul got erased…"

' _Someone's killing off souls…'_ Ichigo frowned.

"W-what?!" Rukia's eyes widened, "Erased?! But we're the only ones who deal with hollows, we keep the balance in the world!"

"Rukia, this human that has been releasing this reiatsu… Seireitei hasn't sent us for no reason, they knew something odd has been going on in the human world."

"You don't mean to say…" Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"There's no other… Our enemy this time isn't shinigami nor hollow. It's a human. We have to report this immediately…"

' _Close…'_ Ichigo's eyes continued scanning the area.

"They wouldn't turn on us, what're you even saying?" Rukia was shaken, disbelief coursing through her body.

"This enemy truly is frightening…" Ichigo turned and looked up, "Wouldn't you agree?"

' _Time to get serious…_ _ **Zangetsu'**_

" _ **Humans?!"**_

' _Looks like it.'_

' _ **They don't appear human to me…'**_

Rukia turned around quickly, only to see that Ichigo had been right this whole time.

"White clothing, blue stripes… And reiatsu weapons…" Ichigo frowned at the sight before him.

"You should return to your cozy 'Society', this is our world." The man in the middle said, "This place now belongs to us, shinigami should just 'disappear'."

' _They all have masks, not to be recognized at all times, huh…"_ Ichigo tightened his fist, _'And they have multiple of them positioned all around this place.'_

" _ **Sevaral more are coming."**_

"…" Ichigo continued standing still, analyzing the new opponents.

"…I was ready to let you nosy cats go… But then you said report…" He glance to his left, the other two that were to his left nodded, "…And you see, I'd like this to continue being a secret, so I don't really have a choice but to silence you…"

Rukia froze up, _'More of them appeared, what is this situation?!'_ She glance at Ichigo for a moment, who simply stood confidently in face of sudden death and had his eyebrows raised?

"Huh…" Ichigo gave a dumbfounded look, "You know, I'm confused." Ichigo let out a long sigh only to suddenly point at the man in the middle of the, now, pack of twelve. "I might've misheard, but that really sounded like a threat."

' _ **Cast away the fear, huh.'**_ Zangetsu snickered.

Ichigo looked down at his frozen Co-lieutenant, "What do you think Rukia?"

"It's obviously a threat, dummy…" Rukia whispered.

"What was that, I didn't hear you…?" Ichigo brought his ear closer.

"Of course it's a threat!" Rukia cried out.

The man in the middle snickered, "What a show!" He clapped, "Okay, I'll give you a chance…"

Rukia looked at the man questionably.

"If you beg for your lives, I'll let you go." He chuckled.

Rukia watched in shock at this man words, she was about to retort only for a reiatsu arrow to land near her feet.

"The next one won't miss." Said the human with the reiatsu bow, glaring at Rukia with an intense wish for blood.

"Oh! So it was a threat." Ichigo had his mouth agape, Rukia turned to look at her co-lieutenant.

"Didn't think shinigami would be this dense, that killed my thrill for hunting my prey… Get rid of them."

Ichigo frowned, "Just who do you think you're threatening, old man?" Ichigo asked with his arms crossed.

"Huuuuuuuh?!" The man glared at Ichigo, "You really have a death wish son?"

"I'll ask you once again, who do you think you're threatening here?" Ichigo pointed at the man, "If you're talking to me then you're talking to the whole 13th Division, and threatening the Division means threatening Gotei 13… Do you even comprehend what you've just done, old man?"

" _ **I'm ready when you are Ichigo, let's crush these bugs!"**_ Zangetsu cried out in bloodlust.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, taken aback by Ichigo's words.

"I'm done talking to you." Said the man, ordering his subordinates to open fire upon the co-lieutenants.

A massive explosion happened with all of them shooting at once, creating a small earthquake in the surrounding area.

"Heh, small fries shouldn't mess with us, trash." The man said while looking at the cloud of dust that was about to settle, lusting to see the corpses of the two shinigami.

"I wasn't finished, but whatever…"

The man's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What makes you think you've got what it takes to threated us, lieutenants of the 13th Division, old man?!" Ichigo and Rukia appeared in front of them, now wearing their shinigami garb, yet it was perfectly intact, not a single wear or tear.

"Lieutenants?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow, only to burst out laughing, "Did you idiots miss?!"

 _'Did that guy's hair change, why is it bright orange all of a sudden? Weirdo.'_

"…" Both of the lieutenants stood silently.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself…" The man sighed.

' _Here it comes.'_ Rukia thought as she saw the man's arm begin to glow blue with reiatsu. _'A bow…'_ She glared at the spectacle, _'Bigger than the one's his subordinates used.'_ Rukia glanced at Ichigo.

*Twang*

Silence.

' _Ichigo!'_ Rukia stared wide-eyed.

"W-wha… What?!" The old man yelled in disbelief.

Ichigo had caught the arrow with his bare hand, "Old man…" Ichigo snapped the reiatsu arrow in half using that hand, "I was willing to forgive your joke and let you go, but wouldn't you agree this was taken too far."

"Huh…" It was the man who froze up this time.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his blade only to disappear in front of everyone and reappear a moment later, his arms now crossed.

' _Fast!'_ Rukia glanced at Ichigo, _'I think he could even give Nii-sama a run for his money…'_ She thought as she saw one human after another fall to their knees.

"Don't worry, I've only immobilized them." Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

' _This isn't the Ichigo from before… Is this really him that is currently in next of me…?'_

"What did you do, you bastard!" The man glared at Ichigo.

' _ **The same thing we did to those giant hollows.'**_ Zangetsu said to no one.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, "I've cut off the nerves in their legs." His eyes dark and ice cold. "Now, won't you tell me a few things?" Ichigo smiled devilishly as he slowly walked towards his _prey_.

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think of Ichigo's new _darker_ side?**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

 **The day I died**

 **The twenty-second chapter – Encounter (Part Two)**

* * *

~ Karakura Town, morning ~

Rukia's thoughts were wildly coursing through her mind as she thought of how shamelessly she was holding her Co-lieutenants hand.

' _ **You've become quite daring, Rukia-sama.'**_ Her Zanpakuto spirit mused.

' _Not at all. It's simply easier to guide him this way!'_

' _ **He may be inexperienced as a shinigami, but he isn't a toddler.'**_

' _You may say that, yet, he almost stuck his Zanpakuto into a wall socket to see if it were a Zanpakuto holder…'_ Rukia deadpanned.

' _ **You do have a point, Rukia-sama.'**_ Her Zanpakuto spirit nodded with an impassive expression.

' _It worries me sometimes…'_

' _ **What does, Rukia-sama?'**_

' _His memories don't seem to be coming back, with him like this I'll have to explain everything to him…'_ She sighed in her woe.

' _ **I've never thought you'd think this way, Rukia-sama.'**_

' _I know it's selfish, but I wanted to finally get some fresh air while I'm in the living world, explore their many unique locations, visit those rumored 'maid-café's' and most of all; escape Nii-sama's jurisdiction for the little time we'll be in the human world…'_ Rukia explain with a downcast gaze.

' _ **This is the first time…'**_

Rukia looked up at her Zanpakuto spirit smirking.

'… _ **That I've seen you act selfishly, Rukia-sama, and I must say I'm quite taken aback…'**_

' _You… Are you mocking me?!'_ Rukia's gaze was fierce, yet alluring at the same time.

' _ **In the contrary, Rukia-sama. I'm praising you for your honesty and your wish for freedom.'**_ Her Zanpakuto spirit crossed her arms, _**'…Yet, you dismiss the key element for you to stay in the living world for a longer period of time.'**_

' _I dismiss the key el-'_

Rukia was brought out of her inner world by the sudden stop in movement, recoiling back and hitting her head against Ichigo's chest.

"What was that all about?" She caressed her head, slowly opening her eyes, she glanced at Ichigo's gloomy expression.

"I need to get my thoughts sorted, can we sit down somewhere?" His eyes had a faint look of hopelessness.

"Huh…?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, _'What's with his sudden change of heart…?',_ "O-of course, there's a bench over there," Rukia pointed at the nearest one she could see, "You go sit down I'll get us some drinks." Receiving a nod from Ichigo as he slowly walked to the bench, still deep in thought.

' _What could he be thinking about?'_ Rukia clicked her tongue as nothing came to mind.

' _ **Maybe it has something to do with the mission.'**_

' _You're more talkative than ever…'_ Rukia tilted her head as she stared at the many varieties of coffee.

' _ **I've become intrigued by your sudden development, that is all.'**_

' _Wait, mission…?'_ Rukia pressed twice on the 'black coffee' button.

' _ **You've not give it any thought yet?'**_

' _I've been a little preoccupied with certain events…'_

' _ **You mean trying to forget his intent stare when you appeared before him in your current garb?'**_

Rukia turned red as she reached down to pick up the two cans of black coffee, _'N-no!'_

' _ **Bull's-eye, huh…'**_

' _Shuuuush!'_ Rukia couldn't take much more of this embarrassing topic. _'Dummy Zanpakuto spirit…'_ Her blush burning her cheeks.

' _ **Then I shall reward your honesty with an intriguing question.'**_

' _Huh?'_ Rukia's expression changed instantaneously, _'It's not 'what's the cause for these eruptions', it's 'who's the cause'?'_

Rukia was a few feet away from Ichigo by this point, deciding to slow down even further, trying to think this through, _'Who's the cause…?'_

Rukia gave Ichigo the can of coffee only to once again be met by the same pained eyes, she decided to give him a reassuring smile, "Is something wrong?"

"Rukia…" His voice was hoarse, he gazed into her eyes, "Our enemies this time are humans… Aren't they?"

' _What?!'_ Rukia's eyes widened, _'Is that what it meant…?'_

' _ **He figured it out before you, Rukia-sama?'**_

' _Hm?'_

' _ **I might've gotten a wrong impression of him, he isn't as stupid as I thought.'**_

"Ichigo…"

"I've only ever cut down spiritual beings… Dead beings…"

Rukia saw his hand begin to tremble.

' _ **It's now or never, Rukia-sama.'**_

' _I know!'_

She kneeled down, placing her own hand onto Ichigo's trembling one, "We've had to deal with humans for several hundred generations"

' _What do I tell him to reassure him fully, I've never done something like this.'_

' _ **There's nothing wrong if you copy what he does…'**_

It then click inside Rukia's head, she decided to peer into his big amber eyes as they screamed with uncertainty.

"You won't have to cut down living, breathing humans."

Rukia noticed a slight change in his look.

"Shinigami have developed tools to pacify humans effectively and without pain, so don't worry and put more trust into Soul Society!"

She tightened her hold on Ichigo's hand.

He let out a long held in breath, he stood up.

Rukia did the same, still holding his hand.

Ichigo gave Rukia a small smile, "You're right."

He opened his coffee and began drinking it, while Rukia was deep in thought, _'Was that really enough…?'_

' _ **Quantity doesn't matter, for the quality of your words was too much to begin with.'**_

' _H-huh?'_

' _ **I guess for some people it doesn't matter how they get cheered up, as long as it is by a person they care about…'**_

Her spirits words made her fully red this time, _'What're you even spouting, there's nothing like that going on!'_

Receiving only a quiet giggle from her spirit.

"I guess I just need more experience in the living world, you might've been through many similar situations." He finished his can of coffee, stretching with the sudden burst of energy.

Rukia was taken aback, _'I've never heard of such a situation either Ichigo… This isn't an everyday for us.'_ She frowned at the thought.

"Guess there was nothing to worry about." He smiled brightly.

Rukia sighed, _'He really is a dummy sometimes… But I con't let you get depressed right now, sorry for lying Ichigo… Right now… I… We need your strength!'_

"So, where were we headed?" Ichigo asked with a speck of childish curiosity.

"Ah!" Rukia shook her head, getting right of all bad thoughts, "There's this place I've always wanted to visit, but I was told going alone was a sit, so since now that you're here…"

"Where to exactly?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"The wondrous place called 'the shopping mall'!" Rukia struck a pose giving Ichigo a thumbs up.

~ Minutes later ~

Rukia's eyes brimmed with excitement as she saw the massive two story building in front of her, the design was modern, with a lot of polished glass instead of regular walls.

She noticed Ichigo look around, "Isn't it a little empty for such a wondrous place?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh shush, I've heard it gets crowded over the day, so I've thought of a strategy to counter the occurrence of a crowd!" Rukia explained while intently staring at her phone.

"Oh, a strategy you say?" Rukia noticed his stare, "Out with it."

' _Is he really that interested?'_ Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"If it get crowded over the day, as my information here says." Rukia pointed at Ichigo, "We simpy must go shopping when it's early in the day!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "That's incredibly genius!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Genius my ass!" Rukia's former childhood friend appeared suddenly.

"Renji!" Her shock was indescribable. _'Why is he here…? This early…? Was he…'_

"What a pleasant surprise." Was all that Rukia heard from Ichigo and it was all she needed to hear to get her thoughts to stop. _'Pleasant my butt!'_

Rukia frowned at Renji, "How come you've come to the shopping mall as well, Renji-san?" She decided to use her polite tone.

Though Renji would never show it, he was incredibly ticked off by the tone of her voice. _'Oi, don't go acting like we've never met!'_ He barked inwardly. _'Is it so horrible for a… friend… to follow you and make sure your suddenly appearing co-lieutenant isn't a danger to you, and more importantly Soul Society?'_

"Glad you asked!" Renji gave a forced smile, _'Do you still hold onto that grudge…?'_

"See, Matsumoto, blessed be her existence, dressed up my gigai like a delinquent…" He spat out Rangiku's name as if it were a curse. _'Not my first time in the human world, I know what this style means!'_ He grit his teeth.

Rukia didn't pay much attention to his outfit, but when she saw his clothes they literally screamed 'bad boy'.

"I think it fits you perfectly-" Is all Rukia had to hear from Ichigo to almost burst out laughing, deciding to keep it in for now. _'Honestly Ichigo, you losing your memories is currently one of your best points.'_ Rukia giggled inwardly.

' _ **Hmm…'**_ Her Zanpakuto spirit seemed amused too.

' _I meant as a person!'_ Rukia cursed her Zanpakuto spirit being able to hear her thoughts.

' _ **Oh, my apologies, Rukia-sama.'**_ She whistled innocently.

' _So Matsumoto dealt with our clothes…'_ Rukia check out her clothes again, _'She picked some really cute and stylish clothes for me, they really fit me… Albeit they're shameless and revealing…'_

' _But for the men… I guess she went with a 'personality' look…'_ Rukia thought as she looked at both Renji and Ichigo, _'Her having known Renji for a long while, she knows of his aggressive personality and his bad guy appearance… So I guess Ichigo is right, she hit the spot with him.'_

Her gaze traveled from Renji onto Ichigo, _'Now his appearance is understandable… She knows nothing of the 13_ _th_ _Division lieutenant, so my guess is she simply dressed him in something she liked seeing on other men?'_ Rukia couldn't put a finger on it, _'Though… It's not like it doesn't fit him either.'_

Her train of thought being halted by Renji quickly dashing towards the nearest men's clothes store.

' _He cares too much about his appearance…'_

' _ **But then why does he have those ugly tattoos?'**_

' _Beats me.'_

Ichigo had a confused look on his face, "What were you aiming to buy?" he crossed his arms.

Rukia looked up at his confused gaze, "I wanted to have a look around first," she opened her phone again, "…Choosing without seeing the rest is considered a sin." She quoted the article.

She noticed Ichigo twisting and turning around, "You know…" His voice sounded exhausted already.

"Hm?"

"The mall is quite big…" She spotted a sweat drop off Ichigo's cheek as he visibly counted the number of shops in his viewing distance.

"We'll be fine, today's a holiday so we have all day to visit each and every individual shop." She smiled at the thought of finally shopping. The rumors she heard said it was an experience worth of remembrance. Rukia nodded to herself, ready for a full day's worth of shopping, grabbing Ichigo by the hand, yet again, and running towards the nearest shop.

~ Hours of window shopping later ~

Rukia was deep in thought as she stared through the massive glass windows in front of one of the last shops they had to visit.

"Hey, Rukia…?"

"Mmm?"

"Think you've seen everything…?"

"Mmm…" She researched the number of shops that were in this shopping mall years ago.

"I'm quite sure this is the far back of the shopping mall." Ichigo inspected the area.

"We still have three to go." She smiled innocently as the two of them moved onto the next shop.

"…Now that I think about it, this side of the shopping mall is quite desolate, while the front seems to be booming with people."

"…" Rukia simply continued window shopping, not really bothered with humans, whether there's a lot of none, it didn't matter at the moment.

"Are humans usually this crazed about clothes?"

"Yes… You could say so…" Rukia would've explained further if she hadn't spotted an extremely cute shirt with stylized bunnies on it. She had to have to, checking this shop to her list.

"To think we wear the same shinigami clothes each day." She heard him chuckle, "We're quite inhunman, huh…"

' _I guess he has a point.'_

' _ **Though if everyone wore whatever they wanted you wouldn't know if anyone was an invader or even of your ranking, he might have some intelligence, but he has some stupid thoughts.'**_

Rukia giggled.

"I wonder if I was like the rest of them…" She noticed Ichigo's eyes following a group of teens.

Rukia felt her heart tighten at the sudden gloomy thoughts that invaded her mind, remembering the day they first met. "You didn't strike me as the outgoing type."

"Ah…" Ichigo looked gloomier by the second.

"Yeah, you…" She wanted to cheer him up a little, but couldn't think something up as fast, "Hmm…"

"Me?" He stared into her eyes.

"You seemed like the rebellious type." Rukia looked away from his gaze, a small neigh unnoticeable blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Rebellious…?" He looked up for a moment, "The hair…" Ichigo deadpanned.

"The hair." So did Rukia.

Grabbing onto one of his orange locks, he pondered, "Can't really do anything about it-"

Rukia also stared at his surprisingly bright orange hair, _'How can that be natural…'_

"But you can, remember?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Huh?" He couldn't quite follow.

' _Does he usually forget things this easily…? How did he manage our division while the captain was feeling unwell…?'_ She frowned, "The pill."

"Aaah." Ichigo's mouth fell agape at his forgetfulness.

"It's about time you too it too… The mall will soon get very crowded by students." Rukia noticed a group of teens walking towards them, "You should take it before someone you once knew spots you."

Ichigo instantly swallowed the pill, which amazed Rukia, _'Hesitation, zero.'_ She sighed inwardly.

It happened instantaneously, which shocked Rukia even more, _'They're the same.'_ She stared at Ichigo in horror.

"W-what's wrong?" Ichigo seemed quite frightened.

' _How do I phrase this…?'_

' _ **How about you talk and not think, Rukia-sama?'**_

"U-uh… Mmm…" She couldn't speak.

"Don't give me that. What's changed?!" He looked around, trying to find something to look in, only to stop a moment later. "Rukia." His voice was quiet.

' _I knew they looked similar, but this is too much…!'_ Rukia was completely frozen by her rush of thoughts.

Ichigo let out a sigh, "You had me worried there."

"Huh?" She was brought back by his calm was, only to notice his face not a mere inch from hers.

"I thought maybe it messed up my face… Made my nose thri…" His voice became muffled as did her senses as she felt his breath on her lips.

"W-well." Her nervousness growing with each passing moment.

"But no, all the small pill did was change my hair color, yet…"

There went her senses again, sounds quieted down and time slowed down. Rukia stared confusedly at the different expressions on his face as he kept on ranting.

"That's not, what I…" She couldn't even make out what he said to reply meaningfully.

Suddenly a girl Rukia noticed earlier whispered to the other girls next to her, "Are they gonna kiss?"

Rukia glanced at them, _'Those are the ones I was worried would recognize Ichigo… Were they following us?'_

"No waaay… Such a hottie's dating that shrimp." The middle girl squealed, "Don't steal my prince!"

' _Shrimp?'_ Rukia scowled at the comment.

"Maybe she's his little sister?!" The far left girl gasped, "But then why are they so close to each other…?"

' _Little sister?!'_ Rukia tightened her fist.

"No doubt, look at her, she's shorter than my younger brother, and he's only twelve!"

' _Twelve…'_ Her rage grew by the word.

"Yeah, what would he want from such a girl anyway."

This hit Rukia harder than the others, for reasons she didn't know.

' _Who do they think I am…?'_

' _ **Rukia-sama?'**_

' _I've had enough, I'm freezing these human's for the next eternity.'_

"Oi, calm down you." Ichigo turned back to face Rukia.

"I don't want to hear that right now, all I want to hear is "Apologies Rukia-sama." From those girls over there or else I'm freezing them beyond the margin of return." Her bloodlust grew as she noticed their smirks.

"We're on a mission here Rukia, you can't blow our cover right after arriving…"

Rukia frowned, _'I can't believe it would be I who gets told these things…'_

She clicked her tongue, "I know…" she took another glance and the smirking girls, "…But such disrespect, I cannot forgive."

"There must be-" Ichigo stopped upon hearing a sudden shriek of a hollow. "This close yet I hadn't felt it until now…" He whispered to no one in particular.

Rukia froze at the deafening cry, _'Ugh, and I was about to unleash divine wrath…'_

"Let's go." Rukia said as she collected herself.

Receiving a nod from Ichigo they dashed towards the nearest emergency exit.

She briefly turned around to remember the faces of those girls, only for them to disappear entirely, _'What?'_ Rukia stopped.

' _They were there a moment ago…'_ She scanned the area before noticing that Ichigo already left.

Her eyes widened, _'It's a trap?'_

She quickened her steps, only to run into Ichigo as she left through the emergency exit.

' _Why's he just stood there?!'_

"Why'd you stop? There's a hollow nearby!"

' _His cry was also extremely loud, he must be powerful…'_

"No there isn't."

"What're you talking about, we both just heard it!"

' _Has he gone crazy?'_

"Exactly."

' _Exactly?!'_

"So why'd you stop?"

"It's gone…" He turned to face her, "Its presence disappeared."

' _Huh… That doesn't add up.'_

"But none of us shinigami are posted in that direction…" Rukia narrowed her sight.

' _We're all posted in the opposite direction…'_

"And there isn't a shinigami posted in the human world that is _that_ fast…"

' _I don't think Nii-sama could do that either…'_

"Rukia." Ichigo said quietly.

"Maybe one of us went for a stroll and suddenly stumbled upon a hollow."

"…" Ichigo gave a distant look, "When I said that its presence disappeared, I meant it."

"Huh?" Rukia couldn't exactly decode what he was saying, _'What's he talking about...?'_

"If it were a shinigami's work, I would feel the reiatsu from a konso performed by a blade… But no…"

' _Feel the reiatsu of the hollow's konso…? Just how detailed is your reiatsu awareness?!'_

' _ **So he's reached that level already… How troublesome…'**_ Rukia's zanpakuto spirit whispered under her breath.

"No… This is different." He grit his teeth, "The hollow's reiatsu disappeared completely… The soul go erased…"

"W-what?!" Rukia's eyes widened at this information, "Erased?! B-but we're the only onces who deal with hollows, we keep the balance of the worlds!"

"Rukia, this human that has been releasing this reiatsu… Seireitei hasn't sent us for no reason, they knew something odd has been going on in the human world."

"You don't mean to say…" Rukia glared at Ichigo, _'It can't be that humans…'_

"There's no other… Our enemy this time it's a shinigami nor hollow. It's a human. We have to report this immediately…"

"T-they wouldn't turn on us, what're you even saying?" Rukia was shaken to the core, the information she just received simply couldn't be true, but it was Ichigo who brought it up…

"This enemy truly is frightening…" Ichigo turned and looked up, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his words, turning around, same as Ichigo.

"White clothing, blue stripes… And reiatsu weapons…" He frowned at the sight before them.

"You should return to your cozy 'Society', this is our world." The man in middle proclaimed, "This place now belongs to us, shinigami should just 'disappear'."

' _They're wearing masks… So they decided to stay anonymous…'_ Rukia analyzed their enemies.

"…I was ready to let you nosy cats go… But then you had to say 'report'…" The man glanced to his left, receiving a nod from his subordinates, "And you see, I'd like this to continue being a secret, so I don't really have a choice but to silence you…"

"Huh…" Ichigo gave a dumbfounded look, "You know, I'm confused." Ichigo sighed, pointing at the man in the middle, "I might've misheard, but that really sounded like a threat."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "What do you think Rukia?" Though that were his words, he was actually signaling his plan to Rukia with his eyes.

"It's obviously a threat, dummy…" Rukia whispered.

The man snickered.

' _So he can hear us clearly…'_ Rukia frowned.

"What was that, I didn't hear you…?" Ichigo brought his ear closer.

"Ready." Rukia whispered, neigh inaudibly, "Of course it's a threat!" She cried out only a moment after.

The man in the middle snickered again, "What a show!" He clapped, "Okay, I'll give you a chance…"

Rukia stared at the man, _'What is it now…?'_

"If you beg for your lives, I'll let you go." He chuckled.

' _Chance!'_ Rukia put on a shocked face, ready to jump into her shinigami form only for a reiatsu arrow to land near her feet.

"The next one won't miss." Said the human who had already drawn up his bow, prepared to kill.

' _Damn it, if I move carelessly…'_ Rukia clicked her tongue.

"Oh! So it was a threat." Ichigo's mouth fell agape, Rukia turned to face him.

' _Now or never, huh…?'_ Rukia grit her teeth.

"Didn't think shinigami would be this dense, that killed my thrill for huntim my prey… Get rid of them."

Ichigo frowned, "Just who do you think you're threatening, old man?" Ichigo asked with his arms crossed.

"Huuuuuuuh?!" The man glared at Ichigo, "You really have a death wish son?"

"I'll ask you once again, who do you think you're threatening here?" Ichigo pointed at the man, "If you're talking to me then you're talking to the whole 13th Division, and threatening the Division means threatening Gotei 13… Do you even comprehend what you've just done, old man?"

' _What a speech… To think he forgot about the pill…'_ Rukia sweatdropped.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

"I'm done talking to you." The man said as he ordered his subordinates to finish the job.

A massive explosion happened with all of them shooting at once, creating a small earthquake in the surrounding area.

"Heh, small fries shouldn't mess with us, trash." The man said while looking at the cloud of dust that was about to settle, lusting to see the corpses of the two shinigami.

"I wasn't finished, but whatever…"

"What makes you think you've got what it takes to threated us, lieutenants of the 13th Division, old man?!" Ichigo and Rukia appeared in front of them, now wearing their shinigami garb, yet it was perfectly intact, not a single wear or tear.

' _He deflected each… You amaze me, Ichigo…'_

"Lieutenants?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow, only to burst out laughing, "Did you idiots miss?!"

The man sighed, "I guess I'll have to do it myself…"

' _Is this some kind of kido…?'_ Rukia stared at the man's arm as it glowed bright blue, _'Do they all use bows…?'_ She glared at the reiatsu bow, _'This one is bigger than his subordinates'…'_ Rukia glanced at Ichigo.

The man fired his shot.

There was a moment of silence, the man smiling in pure bliss as he thought he ended the shinigami.

' _Ichigo!'_ Rukia stared wide-eyed. _'Just how?!'_

Ichigo had caught the arrow with his bare hand, "Old man…" Ichigo snapped the reiatsu arrow in half using that hand, "I was willing to forgive your joke and let you go, but wouldn't you agree this was taken too far."

"Huh…" It was the man who froze up this time.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his blade only to disappear in front of everyone and reappear a moment later, his arms now crossed.

' _Fast!'_ Rukia glanced at Ichigo, _'I think he could even give Nii-sama a run for his money…'_ She thought as she saw one human after another fall to their knees.

"Don't worry, I've only immobilized them." Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

' _This isn't the Ichigo from before… Is this really him that is currently in next of me…?'_

"What did you do, you bastard!" The man glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, "I've cut off the nerves in their legs." His eyes dark and ice cold. "Now, won't you tell me a few things?" Ichigo smiled devilishly as he slowly walked towards his _prey_.

The man's eyes widened at the monster in front of him, "Huh…?" His shock was increased by the sudden movement of his subordinates, _'They're fine?'_

"What?" Ichigo frowned as he jumped back, "I'm sure I've not missed…"

Ichigo recalled the moment he struck their nerves, _'I've made contact with something… But what it…?'_

' _ **I've felt it too… It was reiatsu!'**_

' _Reiatsu… But how?'_ He looked around, "Him!" Ichigo pointed towards a building a few hundred meters away.

"Him?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe something like this is possible…" Ichigo grit his teeth.

The man in question appeared in front of them, his clothing differed slightly; he had a mysterious symbol on his left shoulder. "Yet it happened, shinigami." His voice was calm and collected.

"It doesn't add up, from that far away…" Ichigo glared at the new enemy that had appeared.

"Koroka-san, can you stand?" The new man asked the older man who sat frozen on the ground.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He stood up, his eyes not leaving Ichigo.

"Koroka-san, I don't mean to be rude, but the current situation turned quite sour, so we'll have to scatter."

"Sadly I have to agree with you… But how will we manage, this fella is quite the fast one." The older man grit his teeth.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with this problematic shinigami."

"Ka-"

"Mentioning my name won't help us either, I won't be able to stall him for long. So please hurry."

The older man simply nodded as the other prepared his bow.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered, "That guy is faster than me…"

"What?" Rukia's glared at the man in question, "What do we do…?"

"We're in a lockdown right now…"

"Lockdown?"

"If we attack an opponent that is faster than both of us… Well, either could be targeted and taken down without the other noticing." Ichigo clicked his tongue, "And then the one left would have to deal with the twelve of them…"

"This quite troublesome…"

"Yet there is a way out of this."

"I'm listening." Rukia nodded.

"We simply ruin his 'path'." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Wha-"

Before she could finish her line Ichigo smashed the ground with his Zanpakuto causing a massive earthquake, _'Try running on this ground.'_ With that thought Ichigo dashed towards the new enemy.

"Now Koroka-san!"

"Scatter!"

The twelve humans each dashed towards a different directions, running for their lives.

While Ichigo was thinking of what to do with the running humans he heard the sound of an arrow landing in flesh.

He turned around, "Rukia!" His eyes widened as he saw an arrow imbedded in her chest.

"Ichi…go…" As Rukia was about to hit the floor she was gently caught by Ichigo.

"Damnit…" Ichigo cursed under his breath, _'He's faster than I imagined…'_

"How simplistic Shinigami, I don't have to move to land a hit on either of you… Now, please die, I can't stay here any longer. Your loud attack just now must've attracted the attention of oth-"

He cut himself off as he dodge Renji's shikai, "He saw it coming, huh…"

"As I thought… What is this…?" He stared at dust in front of him, "Dust… No… It's ash!" His eyes widened as his body suddenly received several cuts. "Not one, but two?" He glared as he tried to find the hidden shinigami.

' _I've got to leave here alive… I can't die here…'_ The man thought as he began devising a strategy.

"Don't think you have enough time to think here, you bastard!" Ranji swung his Zabimaru yet again, _**"Howl, Zabimaru!"**_

' _The wounds seems quite serious…'_ Ichigo analyzed as he pulled out the reiatsu arrow, _'I'll have to do the healing again… Sorry Rukia.'_

"Shiba, we're taking over, you deal with Kuchiki." Toshiro appeared before Ichigo, "Good job calling us. Take it easy now." He said as he flash stepped towards the enemy.

"You hear that…? We'll be just fine, so hold on now, don't throw the towel now!" Ichigo whispered as he performed emergency healing kido.

' _They came rather fast…'_ Rukia thought as she was hearing Ichigo.

The wound was deep and severe, the arrowhead seemed to be specially made for piercing spiritual beings, _'Just what kind of human would attack shinigami?'_ Ichigo glared at the arrow.

* * *

~ Several hours later ~

Rukia's eyes opened slowly, _'Where am I…?'_

She turned to spot a small digital clock, _'8:32pm… It's my room… In the new apartment…'_

Her eyes grew tired not a moment later, only for them to shoot open again at her last memory; the sight of Ichigo's back dashing towards the enemy and an arrow flying directly for her.

She had to get up and check on everyone, what if something happened while she was out of it.

Her eyes widened at the sudden pain that coursed through her body and the tiniest move she made.

Suddenly the rooms door blew open with a serious Ichigo appearing in front of her, "Don't move…"

' _Ichigo…'_ Her eyes locked with his.

"Shiba-san, what've I told you about flash stepping in the apartment. You'll run through walls if you're not careful!" Rangiku yelled as she entered the room, calming down at the sight of an awake Rukia.

"So you're up, Kuchiki." Toshiro entered after Rengiku.

' _Everyone…'_ Small tears began forming, _'They're all fine.'_

"To think the Rukia Kuchiki would be worried about our condition before her own…" Renji said as he entered the room, "If I were you, I'd be happy to be alive right now…"

' _I've got no clue what ability that was… But you sure have an amazing lieutenant in your division, Rukia. Consider yourself blessed.'_ Renji glanced at Ichigo, _'How much more are you hiding behind those menacing looking eyes…?'_

' _What's he talking about?'_ Rukia's confusion grew.

"The arrow that struck you was of special construction… We can't yet tell what it is, but you were on the brink for a moment…" Toshiro had a downcast expression, "It seems they were prepared to fight shinigami…"

' _Brink?!'_

"We might need to return to Seireitei and work up another strategy..." Toshiro suggested.

"Over my dead body." Ichigo cut in, his gaze as fierce as a hawks.

"Shiba-san?" Rangiku whispered.

"I was the one who thought up the plan, and I'll take the full responsibility for my actions. We are a lot weaker without Rukia, but we must continue the mission, who knows what might happen if we don't stop this power now." Ichigo expressed his thoughts, "I'll make sure to patch Rukia up while the rest of you continue the mission and gather information. It's the least I can do after coming up with such a catastrophic plan." His eyes met with Rukia's once again.

' _Ichigo…'_

"If that is your resolve, I agree with it. You are the only shinigami that knows healing kido in our group. You're the most suited for this, so I'll leave it to you. Don't mess it up." Toshiro stared directly into Ichigo eyes, _'You have talent Shiba, so don't do something so reckless again.'_

"Yes, Captain."

"Since she's awoken we can leave without second thoughts, let's go." Toshiro said as he left the room.

"Don't croak on us, _lieutenant_." Renji followed suit.

' _So manly… Makes me jealous that I'm not the one who got hit by that arrow.'_ Rangiku bit her lip as she took a glance at the orange haired lieutenant before leaving the room.

Rangiku and Renji had already left, leaving Ichigo and Toshiro in the kitchen sipping their teas.

"Shiba…" Toshiro looked up from his cup, "No… Ichigo, isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll be straight, what you've done today could be considered a godsend for Rukia…" A small smile formed on Toshiro's lips, "You know, I was always considered a prodigy… I've always understood kido and swords arts first in my classes, and I've mastered my zanpakuto extremely fast… Many could say there isn't a thing I couldn't get a grip on if I put my mind to it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"That statement has been contradicted today. I don't think I could ever think of something as incredibly stupid yet genius as you earlier today." Toshiro stood up, "Even if your plan was a failure, you came up with a solution without anyone's help."

"Tha-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Don't think your actions will go unnoticed… If what you've displayed today can be used again in the future…" Toshiro cleared his throat before giving Ichigo a stern look, "The current captain positions of the 5th and 9th are vacant, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened, _'What's he saying?'_

"You've got my recommendation for either of the division, is all I'm saying lieutenant." Toshiro put his empty cup and left the apartment, leaving a bowing Ichigo.

* * *

With the apartment door locked, Ichigo went back to Rukia's side. He sat down by the bed's side.

His tired eyes met Rukia's, "You know…"

' _He looks exhausted…'_

"Today sure sucked." Ichigo sighed as he plopped his head onto the matress.

"Fuuu…" Rukia giggled.

Ichigo raised his head up just enough for him to take a glance at Rukia's smiling face, "You shouldn't move too much dummy, for your info, you're seriously hurt."

' _I couldn't help myself, sorry, Ichigo…'_

"It worked like incredibly strong poison." Ichigo avoided her gaze, "All details aside, you won't be able to move for a couple of weeks."

' _From a mere arrow… How troublesome.'_

Ichigo chuckled, "Seems I only bring you pain whenever I'm around you." His expression saddened, "The first time I hadn't expected an event such a betrayal of several captains… But this time it was directly my fault…"

' _Ichigo…'_ She couldn't move, the pain was unbearable.

"I've been too self-absorbed in battle, ignored all the consequences, thought I was invincible…" Their eyes locked again, "Yet I forgot the most important thing… I wasn't the only one there… I… am… so thoughtless…" Ichigo clenched his fist in anger.

Though his anger hadn't lasted, as it disappear instantly with the simple touch of Rukia.

With all her might she fought through the pain only to place her hand onto Ichigo's hair.

' _Enough…'_

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Enough already…" Rukia whispered, "I'm still… here…" _'…because of you…'_ She couldn't finish her sentence, her fatigue grew immensely with each word.

"Ru-" Ichigo stopped as he noticed Rukia closing her eyes, "Exhausted as well, huh…?" He whispered.

* * *

' _Huh…'_ Rukia slowly opened her eyes, _'Right… My room…'_

She glance to her right, _'He's not here anymore… 6:17am huh…'_

Rukia was about to close her eyes again, only for them to shoot open at the sound of tableware hitting ground.

" _Noooooo! I just finished that, you stupid…!"_ Ichigo's muffled voice could be heard through the closed door.

' _What's he up to…?'_ Rukia giggled inwardly.

" _Uuuugh, it was so expensive as well… Why is this happening to me?!"_

Rukia listened curiously at Ichigo's continuous cursing and the sound of him picking up shards of broken plates.

Minutes later Rukia heard quick footsteps and the loud slamming shut of the front door of the apartment.

* * *

' _The apartment is so quiet...'_ Rukia thought as she opened her eyes again, she glanced to her right, _'He's not here anymore… 1:34pm…'_ Her stomach growled, _'…So hungry…'_

Rukia looked at the door, _'I wonder what's going on behind this door…'_

Her thought instantly answered as Ichigo kicked the door open.

' _Ichigo!'_ Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

He was holding several plates of food which he quickly placed on a small table next to Rukia's bed.

' _I've not seen this table before…'_

"Phew!" Ichigo wiped sweat off his forehead as he smiled at the food he cooked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "You're lucky." Her gaze went back towards the open door, revealing none other than Rangiku.

"Didn't expect me to feed you?" Ichigo teased as he left the room with a sly wink.

' _Youuuu…!'_ Rukia glared daggers at his back.

Ichigo closed the door after hearing the first, 'say aaah.'

* * *

He entered his room, _'Finally done…'_ , he thought as he fell onto the ground.

' _ **You're pushing yourself too hard, stupid!'**_

' _I've got to take responsibility…'_

' _ **You've done that when you saved her life! Don't bring yours in jeopardy because of some vow!'**_

' _I'm… fine…'_

' _ **Like hell you are! It'll be weeks before you recover all the strength you've spent yesterday, do you even comprehend how much of your reiatsu you've exerted for your little stunt?!'**_

' _That stunt saved… her… life…'_ Ichigo said before passing out.

' _ **Such irresponsibility! Combining those two… Was that really necessary, Ichigo?'**_ Zangetsu stared down at Ichigo in his inner world, his eyes locked onto Ichigo's hand as the skin slowly cracked and turned to smoke.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter ^^**


End file.
